The Tale of Two Kings
by TRON0602
Summary: What if Simba wasn't the only cub of Mufasa's in line for the throne? What if he had a twin brother? These are the adventures of he who would be the brother of Simba. Please review as you read! Also, read IxoxoheartoxoxNuka's story The Guardian and the Warrior. I give it five stars.
1. Prologue

The Tale of Two Kings

Written By: TRON0602

Illustrations and Beta-Read By: SteelLark

Personal Critics: Brasta Septim & Nala-Nay

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters. If I did I would not even bother writing this story.

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali**

This is a story based around the original Lion King but with an extra treat.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Prologue**

The stars were shining brightly in the night sky as the day had ended. Hours prior, the new queen of Pride Rock had gone into labor and was assisted by the Royal Family's trusted shaman, Rafiki. The entire time, Mufasa had been anxious about the possibility that either his mate or his new cub would be lost during the birth. His fears of loss were alleviated when Rafiki came out and reassured him that the queen and cubs were both fine. His heart overflowed with joy and relief as he heard Rafiki say his wife and cubs were fine, but had not noticed that Rafiki said cubs not cub. But as Rafiki left to return to his tree, Mufasa's joy about fatherhood was overwhelmed by new fears and concerns.

"Can I really be a good father?"

Mufasa began pacing around just outside of the cave, he could hear the soothing sound of Sarabi's deep breaths in sleep just inside of the cave but he couldn't sleep. His mind was buzzing nervously. He was finally a father and he had no idea what to do. He was pacing back in forth in his mind as his emotions battled with one another. He was excited because he was now a father, nervous cause he did not know if he could be a good one and at the same time scared that he would be neglectful since he had been made King only a few months prior. He heard a laugh behind him and he froze. He knew that voice so well but he couldn't believe he had just heard it. He turned slowly and there padding straight towards him was his mother. Her brown fur glistened with a faint translucent silver light but her eyes were still the same glistening blue.

"You always loved to worry, didn't you?" She told him with a laugh.

"Mom? But how… you're dead." Mufasa gasped at the sight. He was both happy and confused. Here standing before him was his mother, the former queen Uru, who had only recently passed a month ago.

He had mourned her loss deeply and had hoped she would be there to see her grandchildren enter this world. His joy was then matched by his confusion because even though he was glad she was here he could not help but wonder: how could she be here since as he had stated, she was dead.

"Do you not remember what your father told you about the Great Kings?" Uru said with a stern look on her face.

Mufasa did indeed remember what his father; Ahadi had said to him about how the kings of the past watched over and guided the kings of the present. But one thing bothered him. "Mom, I do remember what dad said, but I always thought he meant that he would always be watching me because he said 'Kings', not 'Queens'." He answered with a confused tone.

Uru merely snorted. "That figures that he would say it was only the Kings who guide you but he forgot that behind every King is a great Queen. I will have to remember to beat that into him when I get back." She paused and then saw her son's troubled face. "What troubles you my son?"

"I'm scared, mother. I do not know if I can be everything that you and dad were. I want to be a great King and a good father but I do not know if I can. What should I do?" He replied with tears coming down his muzzle as he admitted his fear.

Uru merely smiled warmly and told him. "Mufasa, do not be afraid. I have no doubt in my heart that you will be a great king and an even greater father. Your own father had these same doubts when he was in your position and you saw how he turned out. So do not fret. You will do fine." She saw him look at her with wide eyes and began to smile before she changed her voice to seriousness.

"However, there is a threat."

"What threat? Can you tell me what the threat is?" Mufasa asked with concern lacing his voice.

"All I can tell you, my son, is that it comes from within and that it comes from one you trust." Uru replied with a heavy tone.

Mufasa sighed and his worry began to show on his face again. Uru saw this and said with a smile. "But that is why I have come. To give you a blessing, a star, that can possibly outshine the darkness that threatens this family."

Mufasa raised his eyebrow at her and merely asked. "What blessing mother?"

She merely turned, walked towards the sleeping Sarabi, bent down and nuzzled that which lay in her paws. At the same moment, the moonlight fell into the den and glowed brightly around what Uru was nuzzling until it disappeared.

She backed away and Mufasa asked her. "What did you just do?"

She took one last look at her son and said. "You will know soon enough." Then, she began to fade away. Mufasa saw this and tried to keep her with him but it was too late as she completely faded into the night. Her last words echoing through his mind as he reluctantly walked back to his sleeping mate and lied down beside her and fell into a difficult sleep.

(10 days have passed)

The sun had just begun to rise over the Pridelands and the King Mufasa smiled at the thought of this. The way the sun was rising ever so slowly and yet anxiously, it made him wonder if the world itself was waiting for what was soon to come. For today was indeed a special day. He was to present the next heir to the throne to the subjects of his kingdom and the pride. As he thought of this he could make out the large shadows of the herds approaching Pride Rock for the event. He smiled that such a large gathering had come for he had not seen such a large gathering since he had been made King. This however, made him think of his brother Scar who he noticed was absent. He was angry at this because his brother should have been here to see the presentation of the heirs to the throne. Yet he was also sympathetic for his brother because he knew Scar had not come because he felt betrayed.

While their father, the former King Ahadi was still alive, Scar had always shown a desire to be king, but felt he would never be able to because father had always loved Mufasa best. To alleviate any strain between his brother and him, Mufasa promised Scar he could be King after he died. This made Scar happy, but this would quickly turn to betrayal because a few months later, after Ahadi's death and Mufasa's coronation; Sarabi, Mufasa's mate and new queen announced she was pregnant with Mufasa's cub. This overjoyed Mufasa because now he had an heir that would make him proud, while completely forgetting his promise to his brother.

But despite knowing this, Mufasa pushed it out of his mind for he would have no negative thoughts for the time being. He turned his thoughts and his gaze back to the cave where his mate Sarabi lay. Resting in her paws was not one, but two adorable newborn cubs.

This was the first big shock to the two parents for they had been told by Rafiki that Sarabi was expecting only one. The next big shock however, was that the cubs were male twins. The fact changed from pure joy to worry; they now had not only two sons to give their love to, but two potential heirs to the throne. This begged the question: _who will be King when Mufasa's time was done_? This question always concerned Mufasa because he did not want to make the same mistake his father had made with him and Scar. Mufasa's thoughts drifted back to his cubs as he envisioned each in his mind, one cub, the first twin born had a golden-brown pelt like Mufasa's but deep, curious amber-brown eyes like his mother. His name was to be Simba, though a slight joke since it meant lion, it also meant courageous warrior which was exactly what Mufasa saw in his eyes; courage. The second cub was the most amazing; he had been born with a shining silver pelt that no doubt had come from his grandmother, Johari. Uru's statement about a blessing remained a mystery to Mufasa, until now. The cub's fur came from his mate's mother Johari who had been a powerful and wise lioness and had been best friends with Mufasa's mother before her passing. He saw the cub's fur as a sign that this cub would act like or reflect Johari's own spirit as he grew. But what most amazed the parents was when the cub first opened his eyes, which was this morning, the day of his presentation. The cub's eyes were pure white, and shined as if they were stars instead of eyes. It was a beautiful sight and at first they wondered if the cub was blind. But when Mufasa saw how the cub looked at him with such fierceness and fire in his eyes, he not only knew that his second son was not blind but was the star his mother had spoken of, he also knew the name he should be given. He was named Kali (fierce) to reflect the fierceness in the cub's eyes.

But with remembering his cubs and the initial qualities he saw in their eyes he began to fret again on who he would choose to be king. By the time he had finished his thought the herds and pride had all gathered around Pride Rock and waited for the presentation to begin. He saw his friend Rafiki walk up to him and embraced in a tight hug. When they broke apart they smiled and went to gather the cub who would be presented to the kingdom as the next heir. But just when Rafiki asked for the cub, he made a decision that no king before had made, he told Rafiki that he and Sarabi would present the cubs together because they wanted to show that they loved the two equally and that both had equal rights to the throne. Rafiki understood this and carried on with the ritual; he smeared the ceremonial liquid across both cubs' foreheads and stepped aside to watch the presentation. Nodding at this he picked up Simba in his mouth while Sarabi did the same with Kali. Carrying both cubs in their mouths' they walked towards the edge for all those gathered to see. He and Sarabi held their heads up high and raised their cubs. Upon seeing them all those who had gathered bowed in respect. The pride roared as they welcomed the new future kings of the pride.

But still the question remains: Who will be the king? By stating that both cubs were to be presented together, he had secretly decided that he would observe both cubs as they grew up and if he was still unsure, he would pull them aside when they were 5 months old and ask them: _Did they want to be King_?

* * *

**What do you think will happen next? What will Mufasa's decision be? What will the cubs say?**

**I accept all forms of criticism and will even take suggestions at other stories that you believe**

**P.S. Like a good friend of mine does, I will leave something at the end of my chapters for you to figure out. Mine will be Swahili messages for you to decipher.**

**Swahili: Inafanya nini mfalme?**

**Ukali au ujasiri?**


	2. Usafi

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters. If I did I would not even bother writing this story.

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali (Fierce)**

**Usafi (Purity)**

**Chaka (Thicket (not yet revealed))**

I apologize for the lateness of my chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Usafi**

*2 Moons Later*

The sun was high in the sky as another day was about to begin for the pride of Pride Rock. Three lions in particular were absolutely anxious to start the day. Kali, Simba, and Nala the daughter of Sarafina, were all looking forward to another day and thus another adventure. They had spent the past 2 1/2 moons having adventures exploring Pride Rock, but today would be different. Today they would be allowed to leave the confines of Pride Rock and explore the Pride Lands.

It had been almost three months since both Kali and Simba were both presented to the kingdom which happened to be the same day that young Nala had been born. The three cubs were the best of friends and they made a perfect team. All three had grown up beautifully.

Simba was an average size for a cub, but was rather slender with muscles that were slightly underdeveloped. His slender figure however made Simba unusually fast, which would definitely make up for his slightly weaker body. Simba's fur was truly a wonder. It glistened in the sunlight and sometimes Mufasa could swear he had almost gone blind from looking at his golden son.

Nala was showing that she would grow to be a beautiful lioness when she was fully grown. She had creamy fur just like her mother; her build was well-muscled despite her young age. This was easily seen from the number of times she pinned Simba and Kali in their game: Pinned Ya'. A game which according to her frequent boasting, she had won over 70 times. She claimed that Kali had beaten her a maybe 20 times because of his being bigger than her and that Simba had also won against her no more than 7 times, but only because Simba cheated by tickling her on the stomach. Other than her skills, her eyes however were what drew most to her. Her eyes were a mixture of green and blue, making the prefect mix between her mother and father. The two colors mixed in such a way that they made an entirely new color and yet at the same time like they were both colors shifting between each other as they shimmered in the light of the savannah sun.

Then, there was Kali. He was a cub that radiated brilliance and perfection. Kali was slightly larger than his twin brother, mostly because he was more bulky. Mufasa and Sarabi knew he would grow up to be as big if not bigger than Mufasa himself. Kali was already strong and fast for his age which became apparent to the pride when he ran 50 laps around Pride Rock without even breaking a sweat. His fur however was the most amazing. He was beginning to sport a white hair tuft, even though he was too young to have one. His fur shined as bright as Simba's during the day, but at night there was no comparison between the furs of the two brothers. At night Kali's fur matched the moon and glowed in the moonlight and his white eyes blazed even brighter than the stars in the night sky. Mufasa had discovered his silver son's fur and eyes unique reaction to the moonlight when Mufasa had taken him up to the peak of Pride Rock to star gaze. All in all, the three cubs were amazing to behold.

"Dad?" Kali asked. Mufasa glanced at his son to let him know he could continue. "When can we finally go see the Pride Lands? I am willing to wait but Simba and Nala are already getting anxious." Mufasa chuckled at this because he knew his son was right when his other son asked.

"Yeah, Yeah. When can we go Dad?" Simba asked while fidgeting uncontrollably with excitement while Nala giggled at his energy.

The three cubs all had some similar personality traits: mischievous, adventurous, loyal, and fun- loving, and treated everyone with respect. Apart from that each one had their own unique personality traits. Simba was like the leader of their group and always had a crazy plan that would usually get all three of them in trouble and was incredibly impatient as could be seen. He also had a perfectionist ego about his appearance and would hate it whenever his mother would give him a bath.

Nala was mostly a carefree cub like Simba but was more aggressive, intelligent and skilled than him and Kali because of her mother's tricks. She also had a way to sweet-talk her way out of getting in more trouble than the boys. She did not like baths like Simba but accepted that they were necessary since she liked having a clean appearance.

Kali, however was a different case. Kali had that adventurous spark like his brother but it was tempered and kept under control by a surprising wisdom and intelligence that spanned beyond Kali's age. He also loved being bathed but had a certain playful habit when it came to bathing.

Mufasa was torn from his thoughts as he noticed that even Kali was starting to lose patience by making huffing sounds since he too wanted to get going. Mufasa sighed.

"Go on ahead,**"** Kali and the other two beamed with joy and started to sprint off to enjoy their first day away from Pride Rock.

**"**Be sure to stay together and keep an eye out for each other." Mufasa called to their backs. As they sprinted off and passed the other lionesses of the Pride, Mufasa overheard many of the things that they spoke about the cubs.

One lioness said "That Kali is a lot like Sarabi when it comes to his patience." Another said while chuckling.

"Yeah, but Simba and Nala's impatience is definitely like that of Mufasa and Sarafina. It really makes you see that those two will be a great couple when they come of age." As Mufasa heard this last part, he became filled with both joy and concern. He was happy at the thought that Simba would have someone like Nala to make his life happy but felt concern for Kali because he felt that Kali deserved a chance at happiness.

He then saw the cubs pass in front of Scar and Zira the two undesirables of the Pride. As she saw the cubs, Zira snorted at Simba and Nala but unsheathed her claws as she eyed Kali. She did not like Simba, mostly because he was excited about every little thing. In the case of Nala, she did not even give her a second glance. Secretly, most lionesses thought she did not like Nala because she knew Nala would grow up to be beautiful while Zira, already a full grown lioness, had grown to look more like a lion than a lioness. Personally, Mufasa thought it was all her pent up aggression and hate that made her that way because after all 'Chuki wanaweza kufanya malaika ndani ya pepo' (Hate can make an angel into a demon). Mufasa was mostly concerned for Kali because Zira seemed to be the only one in the Pride who hated him as could be seen with her unsheathed claws.

Scar looked at the cubs in a completely different light. His eyes passed over Simba and Nala with careless, cold and calculating eyes as if he was planning something for them. But when he saw Kali his expression changed to pure joy because believe it or not Scar absolutely adored Kali. For some reason, Mufasa wondered exactly why Scar loved him because although he saw love in Scar's eyes he also saw the same hunger one would have when staring down a zebra. He had seen that hunger in his brother's eyes only one other time, when their father said that one day one of them might be king. Seeing this hunger in Scar's eyes as he looked at Kali filled the king with unease.

Mufasa was torn from his thoughts again when he heard Simba complaining to his mother that he did not want a bath, but Sarabi was giving him one anyway. He turned and saw Simba squirming, Nala letting herself be bathed and Kali laughing at his brother's attempts to escape. Mufasa saw Sarabi put Simba back next to his brother and saw her tense up her forelegs. _Here it comes_ Mufasa thought cause he knew what was going to happen. She stretched her right forepaw forward like a snake with lightning speed trying to grab for Kali. Kali simply pushed his brother into her, giving him time to run behind Pride Rock towards a stream and disappearing. Sarabi quickly let go of Simba and went about tracking Kali. _The lengths she has to go to bathe that cub. _Mufasa laughed to himself as he watched the whole thing play out. It was a routine schedule they had going. Sarabi would search for an hour before she had to give up and then Kali would triumphantly ask for his bath. So 1 hour passed and after looking everywhere around Pride Rock.

"I Give Up!" Sarabi roared completely frustrated.

Then, everyone heard something moving in the stream and everyone was surprised when they saw Kali grinning proudly at his mother.

"What on Earth?" Sarabi exclaimed with confusion. Kali explained that he merely lay down in the stream in the exact spot where the sun was reflected and his fur shined in a way that he blended in perfectly.

"May I have my bath now?" Kali asked with cockiness in his voice. He crawled into Sarabi's paws and let her bathe him. From this outwitting of Sarabi, Mufasa started to believe Kali would be the right choice to be the next King. But he still intended to wait till they were five months old and ask them the question.

Once Sarabi finished bathing Kali, the three friends ran off to join their other friends who also were going to be allowed to leave Pride Rock. There were three other boys and two other girls. Tojo, the brown, Lady's lion; Malka the golden jokester; and Chumvi the chocolate colored glutton. The two girls were the smartass Tama, and the cheery food lover Kula. As Kali saw the other two girls, while joining the guys, he started having his own thoughts as he had heard what the lionesses said about Simba and Nala. _Kula and Tama are nice girls but I do not think either one could be my mate. I mean Kula has more in common with Chumvi and Tama combined with Malka would be an unstoppable laugh storm. To me they are just friends. I do not care if I do not have a mate, as long as my brother is happy, I am... _Kali was broken from this thought when he heard Tojo talking to Nala.

"Hey Nala! Wanna see something you will love me for?" He asked with a sly tone. Kali knew Tojo was bold for doing this and that he was doing it because he too was in love with Nala like Simba was. _When will he learn? _Kali thought as he shook his head.

"Tojo, every time you try this you never win. Why not give up and just be friends?" Kula said with a laugh that Tama and Nala smirked at this because they knew she was right.

"Well not this time!" He said with confidence and then started to whistle.

"That is going to win them over. A whistle? That is pathetic for you To…" Simba was cut off as he saw and the other boys saw Tojo's six bluebirds fly towards their 'daddy' and land on his back. _What are the birds doing here?_ Kali thought before his question was answered when Tojo turned to the birds and said.

"You know what to do."

The birds then began to fly around the girls and started to sing a sweet tune to them. The effect was instantaneous as the boys saw them start to look at Tojo lovingly as the birds sang. Realization came to Kali's mind as he realized that Tojo was mesmerizing the girls into loving him by confusing them with music. _ Very clever. Bravo, Tojo. Bravo_ Kali said in his mind before he realized something else. _He must also trying to piss us off so the girls look at us differently_ he thought with concern. The other boys caught this but only one was oblivious to the second intention and voiced his feelings.

"He is brainwashing them into loving him!" Simba said with a growl and before Kali could stop him, he pounced Tojo and was giving him a death stare. Kali did not want to start his first day away from Pride Rock with a fight, so he used his wisdom and intelligence and came up with a solution. He told Malka and Chumvi to pull Simba off while he dealt with Tojo. They nodded and did exactly as they were told with a bit of trouble since Simba did not like being interrupted. Kali was about to scold his brother when he saw Tojo staring at the three girls who were still entranced by the birds song and put his idea into action. _So he thinks he can ignore me, well... He can think again_ Kali thought. Then, he used a trick he learned from Rafiki when he visited a few times and began to whistle in a strange sequence. The sequence reached the birds, who stopped singing, flew back to Tojo and started pecking him repeatedly. He started crying in pain and begged for it to stop while the girls snapped out of their trance and the boys were laughing their asses off. Kali thought _he has had enough_ and whistled for the birds to stop.

"Now that I have your attention, I want to make 2 things perfectly clear. First, Tojo you should not try something like that and should take the girls advice and try to be friends first before going after them like they are 'your' girls. If you ignore this and keep it up, then you will be pecked even more by your birds." He said to Tojo with a smirk and Simba laughed at him for getting told off. Kali then turned to his brother, frowned and smacked him on the head. Simba complained and asked why he hit him.

"Simba, you should not laugh because you attacked Tojo which is what he wanted you to do with that act. You are the Prince, you are supposed to set the example not force the example into your subjects." Kali said with a friendly tone. He then looked at Tojo and then back at Simba and they both knew what he wanted. They stepped forward, apologized to each other and promised to start over. When they finished, Tojo apologized to the girls and then Kali cleared his throat and said.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's go see the Pride Lands." They all nodded and began racing each other into the Pride Lands.

As Kali raced alongside his brother and friends he could not help but look up at the sky and think They were almost a half mile away before they saw a sight that froze them cold. A beautiful red lioness had collapsed in front of them and looked at the cubs with fear, but also with a pleading desire. It quickly faded and instead became the white, blank and lifeless stare of death. Kali noticed that his father, Mufasa had seen this and was running towards the scene with Sarabi and Sarafina in tow. As Sarabi and Sarafina went and comforted the cubs; Mufasa joined Kali and they examined the lioness. She had a ripped out throat for blood was pooling from it. Kali was not fazed by the blood because he knew that death was a natural part of life and accepted it despite his young age. When Mufasa examined the lioness' face, his heart struck a chord.

"Msala?" Mufasa wondered.

"What?!" Sarabi and Sarafina both stated in a shock.

"Who's Msala?" asked Kali, Simba, and Nala with confusion.

Mufasa explained that Msala was a lioness that they had grown up with during Ahadi's reign. She was like a second sister to both Sarabi and Sarafina who both were only children. He continued by saying she had left with her mate, Chaka; to start a pride of their own around the time Simba, Kali, and Nala were born and had not been seen since. The three adults and the cubs gathered nearby all started shedding tears; the adults shed tears of loss and the cubs shed tears of sympathy. Kali, however showed only a hint of sadness in his face but that quickly changed to anxiety as he noticed movement from the lioness and went to examine Msala more closely. He looked all over and when his eyes got to her forepaws he gasped.

"Kali, what is wrong? Mufasa inquired as he heard his son gasp.

Kali looked to his father with a look of happiness, sadness, and desperation and said. "There is a cub cradled in her paws and it is completely unharmed."

Mufasa and the two adult females looked at each other in complete shock. _Msala has a cub and had died protecting it, but where is Chaka?_ All three of them thought this at the same and then along with Simba and Nala who lead the others over to Kali who had taken the cub and was trying to make her smile. He did this by simply smiling at her and it seemed to work because she was mewling with joy at Kali. The cub was a female with a light pink pelt, obviously a perfect mixture of her mother's red and father's tan fur colors. She was only a bit smaller than the three cubs that stared at her so she was maybe one moon old in age. Her eyes however were as unreal as Kali's. They were a deep violet color that made Kali think _her eyes are like the color of the sky when the sunrise is just beginning to show_. As everyone else got closer, the little cub squeaked in surprise but then smiled as she saw all the lions gathered around her.

"She is very beautiful, but sadly her mother will never get to watch her grow into a beautiful lioness." Sarabi stated.

"What can be done?" Simba and Nala asked. They sounded almost like they were begging that the little cub could be allowed to stay. In their heads, they both pleaded _Say yes Say yes._

"Well I think one of the lionesses should take care of her. She is too young to survive without her mother's milk and won't last without proper care." Kali declared with a tone that he realized suggested more than just concern, perhaps a hint of …desire?

Mufasa pondered this for a moment and when he was about to make a suggestion, Sarafina cut him off. "I will take care of her!" she stated simply. Mufasa wanted to argue but then decided against it because he knew this was for the best. Mufasa and Sarabi would be unable to take care of her because they had two troublesome cubs of their own. Also, it would be good for Nala to have a young cub around that would look up to her like an older sister and because secretly Sarafina wanted to have another cub, but would not dare do so because she felt if she did so it would be like betraying her dead love, Kito. Nala started prancing around happily, squealing with delight at the thought _Yay I am going to be a big sister_.

"What will her name be then?" Sarabi asked.

"I think Kali should name her since he is the one who let us know she was even here in the first place." Sarafina said. Nala and the other two girls nodded in agreement.

All eyes went to Kali as the lions gathered waited for him to announce the name of their newest and youngest pride member. He pondered it for a while since he wanted it to be good. He looked at the cub and thought _she looks so innocent, pure and… wait pure, that's it_. He then smiled and said proudly. "Usafi .. Purity."

All heads nodded in agreement at this name and all looked down at Usafi who had already fallen asleep next to Nala's side. What the future will hold for the lions of Pride Rock remains to be seen.

* * *

**Author: So what did you think seriously is that not heart wrenching or what? Please be honest with your reviews as I take criticism well and will revise it if need be.**

**Swahili:**

**Je, upendo maua kati ya hivyo mtu vijana?**

**Mmoja anasema Usafi lakini kwa nini yeye kusema hivyo?**

**Usafi, ni yeye kweli kwamba wakati asili yake bado bado haijulikani?**

**Also, if you like Kingdom Hearts, I have three questions:**

**1)Your favorite keyblade? Mine: Circle of Life**

**2)Your favorite world? Mine: Hundred Acre Wood**

**3)Your favorite keybalde wielder or Organization XIII member? Mine: Keyblader: Riku, XIII: Axel.**


	3. The Decision

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters. If I did then this awesome story would never see the light of day.

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**• Kali**

**• Usafi**

**• Chaka**

Again I apologize for the wait. But like you I am busy and have other thing to do. But my first loyalty is to you my Readers.

ENJOY!

* * *

**The Decision**

*2 1/2 Moons Later*

"MOMMM. How much longer do I have to be bathed? I want to go play with Nala and the others." Usafi whined as she endured her mother's bath.

"As long as you keep complaining it will take longer. Now hold still, I am almost done cleaning that pretty pink pelt of yours." Sarafina said as she licked along her back.

Not wanting to spend her bath in silence, Usafi looked at her mother and thought _It's now or never_.

"Mom. Can I ask you something?" Usafi asked with a hopeful tone to her mother as she was being bathed.

"Of course. What is it dear?" Sarafina inquired with a thought _what could she possibly want to know_.

"Well… I have noticed that you and I look nothing alike and that other lionesses have been giving me weird looks. So I was wondering, who is my real mother?" She asked.

"Well…" Sarafina said and then hesitated. In her head she wondered if she should tell her or not but a thought came to her that made up her mind. _Her mother was always very inquisitive and persistent._ _No matter what she would press until she got an answer and I bet Usafi is the same _she thought.

"You are right my dear. I am not your mother. Your mother was a very beautiful lioness named Msala who died a few moons ago. When we found her we feared the worst but then we gained a light of hope from her death; you. Kali found you lying in your dead mother's arms and was also the one who gave you your name. Also, your mother and I were very close so I took it upon myself to raise you as my own. I know it is sad that she is gone but I know deep in my heart that she loved you and she would not want you to be sad." Sarafina said to her young daughter. She saw Usafi shed a few tears for her mother's passing, but then surprisingly smiled. She looked up at Sarafina who had finished bathing her and then gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you, Mother. I love you so much and I thank you for taking me in. I know that if my mother was alive she would be just like you." She said while hugging her. Sarafina felt her heart would burst from this display. She also had relief in her mind when she realized she had not asked for her father. _It's best if she does not know until she is older_ she thought.

Then, Usafi broke the hug and went to rejoin her sister, Kali and Simba who were close by and playing with each other. As she ran down, she passed many lionesses who began saying things about her.

"What a sweet little cub that Usafi is. Wouldn't you agree?" A lioness said.

"Oh, I agree but she also is bit too shy in my opinion. I mean when she came to talk us a week ago she stayed silent almost the entire time." Another said.

"Oh, and let us not forget that she also seems a bit weak. I mean she is supposed to be tough. But then again pink is not a sign of a tough lioness but a lioness with looks." A third one who chimed in said.

"You have no idea how wrong you are." Usafi said as she gave the gossiping lionesses a glare.

"Just cause I am pink and not tawny or golden-brown like the rest of you does not mean I am weak." She continued before she decided to walk off and find her friends.

_"_I think you should remember that she is Nala's sister and thus will probably be one of the toughest lionesses in this pride. Also, she and Kali are very close and seeing as Mufasa has not chosen who will be future king you should try to respect her since she might be your future queen. Lastly, about her fur, let me tell you this_: Pink might be pretty, but it is also the color of water when blood is being washed away." _Sarafina said to the gossipping lionesses as she watched her daughter walk off.

Sarafina watched her daughter running off and then saw her pass Zira and Scar. Scar looked at her with same indifference that Zira had for Simba and Nala but in his mind he thought _she and Kali would look great together_.

"Hi Zira." Usafi said happily as she ran up to the lioness.

"Hello, Usafi." Zira said with a warm, caring, motherly tone. The sound of such a tone coming from Zira made Sarafina snort and think _Puh-lease. _She then noticed the weird look in Zira's eyes as she looked at her daughter and remembered how Mufasa said he saw a similar look in Scar's eyes when around Kali.

"Usafi, could you come here a moment?" Sarafina called.

"You think she suspects?" Scar asked Zira as he watched the cub run off.

"No. She and Sarafina do not suspect. Don't worry, when the time comes she will serve her purpose." Zira said to Scar lovingly, nuzzled him and then they both walked off.

"What's up Mom?" Usafi asked she approached her mother.

"I just want to tell you to not spend as much time around Zira." she told her daughter.

"But why?" Usafi asked with worry and confusion.

"I just get the feeling that she will try to hurt you when you two are alone. I don't want to lose you." Sarafina said trying to explain to her daughter.

"Ok, mom. But Zira's really nice. She won't hurt me, I swear." Usafi replied before hugging Sarafina and then running off again to find her sister and friends.

It didn't take long for Usafi to find her sister because she soon heard "USAFI, over here." and she saw her sister and friends waiting for her near the bottom of Pride Rock.

"So who is up against who today?" Usafi asked her sister with a playful and competitive tone.

"Me and Simba are going at it again today, but we already know who will win since I am the best of us and he is the worst." Nala replied with a laugh which Usafi joined her in.

"So that means it is me and Kali again. I'll beat him this time. I can't keep losing to him forever." Usafi said with a determined tone.

"Make him eat dirt Sis." Nala said before she was interrupted by Simba tackling her from behind.

Usafi turned to face Kali who had a supremely calm expression on his face and who said "May the best of us win." As he finished, he bowed to her in respect and closed his eyes.

At first, Usafi was preparing to tackle Kali but stopped herself when she remembered that Kali was the one who gave her, her name and how she felt about that. But her feelings were completely pushed aside as she felt the competitive urge rise up. _NOW_ she thought with eagerness

She pounced at Kali with blinding speed. Kali had planned on her trying that so he quickly retaliated by meeting her in midair. They rolled around a bit and at first it seemed like Kali would win but at the last minute when he was going to push forward and use his weight he instead caught Usafi's eyes, lost his focus and Usafi ended up pinning him. Mufasa who had come up to watch had noticed that Kali had given Usafi an edge and caused himself to lose. _What? Why did Kali just let her win? Surely he could have_… He was broken from the thought when he saw how Kali looked at her with such care and affection and then a smile came to his face as he thought _Falling Already son._

_ "_Today has gone so well. Not a sign of the hyenas or any rogue lions reported and no problems amongst the herds have been mentioned by Banana Beak. I think today's decision will have a good resolution." Mufasa said to himself as he looked up at the sky.

He roared to his sons to let them know he wanted to talk to them. His sons ran over to him and stopped in front of him and looked into his anxiously eager to know why their Father had called them.

"Boys, I would like you to follow me." Mufasa said. He then got up and turned back towards Pride Rock. The two cubs followed their father with confused looks on their faces. Once they reached the top of Pride Rock, Mufasa set himself down in front of his sons and gave them a look telling them to do the same.

"Now boys I am sure you are wondering why I brought you both up here." He asked. Both cubs nodded and then Simba asked.

"Dad, are we in some kind of trouble? He asked with a worried look on his face.

"No Simba, quite the opposite. Today I am going to make an announcement to the entire Pride, but before I do so I need to know something from both of you." He stated simply.

"What is the announcement?" Kali asked with a knowing look and roguish smile on his face. _Damn. Why does he have to have his mother's gift to read minds? _Mufasa thought to himself. _Oh yeah Dad I know what you're thinking_ Kali thought.

"I am going to announce which of the two of you will be the future king. Normally it should have been Simba, the firstborn twin to be named King but when my father did this, I and my brother were torn apart because of it. Therefore, I chose not to make the same mistake as he did and waited till you were as old as you are now to ask each of you this question: Do you think you should be King?" Mufasa replied very calmly.

Kali and Simba were shocked, not because of what their father asked but the fact he asked it. They looked into each other's eyes and tried to see if the other would be hurt if they spoke their true feelings about the matter. Simba, the braver of the two replied first.

"I think I want to be King, but I do not know if I should be King because I always seem to be making bad choices and Kali always seems to know the right thing to do. So I guess, I am saying I think Kali should be King." He stated.

Mufasa nodded his head and smiled at Simba's surprising maturity and then looked to Kali and awaited his answer.

"Sitaki kiti kwa maana si hatima yangu. Ni hatima ya mwingine. Ingawa yeye ni mbaya na matatizo, yeye pia ni waaminifu na safi wa moyo. Kwa hiyo nasema: Kuna mmoja tu halali Mfalme kutawala Ardhi Pride. Kuna mmoja tu Mfalme wa kuongoza katika Njia Tukufu. Moja Mfalme kuleta kiburi pamoja. Na moja Mfalme kukaa pamoja Wafalme Mkuu". Kali replied. (I do not want the throne for it is not my destiny. It is the destiny of another. Though he is rough and troublesome, he is also loyal and pure of heart. So I say: There is only one rightful King to rule the Pride Lands. There is only one King to lead in the Noble Path. One King, to bring the pride together. And one King to sit alongside the Great Kings.)

He paused then turned to look at Simba. He smiled at his golden brother and then bowed his head and said.

"That king is my brother Simba, whom I would proudly serve rather than force him to serve. He is the one meant to be King and I am meant to be at his side to help make him the greatest King these lands will ever know." He replied proudly.

When Mufasa and Simba heard this they both stared at Kali with awe. But when the moment passed, Simba got tears in his eyes and then embraced his twin. Mufasa watched this, and realized he should not have been worried because he now knew his sons would never turn out like he and Scar had. He then cleared his throat and the boys broke their embrace and he said. "I have made my decision, so let us go announce it to the Pride."

Both boys nodded to their father and both hurried to a different side of Mufasa. Kali on the left and Simba on the right, and like this they made their way to the Royal Den where the hunting parties had returned with today's meal. Mufasa and the two princes entered the den and upon entering Mufasa released a mighty roar which caused all eyes to look towards the King and his sons and they waited anxiously for the announcement they knew was being made.

"Today marks the day of deciding who will be the future King upon either my death or abdication of my title. I have thought long and hard about this decision and approached both my sons about this and I have made my decision." Mufasa stated with great pride and presence that all the Pride, even Scar, looked to him with eagerness. He continued. "So without further ado step forward my son and future King of these great lands… SIMBA!" He yelled the name.

Simba stepped forward hesitantly towards the Pride. He almost backed up again towards his father, but Kali came up in front of him and bowed in complete respect. He then raised his head and went back to their father. Amazed with the nobility of Kali's gesture the Pride then roared in approval and then bowed in acceptance towards their future King. Only Scar and Zira did not repeat this gesture. Zira looked disgusted at the thought of either of the cubs one day becoming king. Scar simply stared, not at Simba, but at Mufasa and mostly at Kali. He looked surprised that Kali had accepted his father's decision and was ok with serving his brother. He then walked out of the den with a very confused look on his face and then ran off towards the Elephant Graveyard with Zira in hot pursuit.

Kali watched his uncle and Zira depart and became concerned. _Did he want me to be King? _Kali wondered to himself. He was broken from his thoughts when his mother came up to him and nuzzled his head lovingly. He returned the gesture of affection and she whispered to him.

"You are truly my child. Only you would have the kindness and courage to show you were willing to serve your brother. I am so proud of you, Kali. My fierce, silver sentinel!" As she finished this statement, she stopped her nuzzling and they both looked towards Simba who was pinned to the ground by Nala.

Apparently, Simba had been acting like he was all that and goaded Nala into trying to pin him. She then got a smile on her face and while looking down at him exclaimed. "King or not, I will always be able whip you into shape, so mind your manners Simba." At her statement, everyone: Mufasa, Sarabi, Kali, Nala, Usafi, the rest of the Pride, and even Simba laughed at her very true statement. Once they finished laughing they all gathered around the kills and began to feast.

* * *

**Author: So there you have it, Simba is going to be king and Kali is perfectly fine with it. GO KALI!**

**I know you are wondering how it could be called the tale of two kings when Simba is now king but wait there is more that has yet to happen.**

**Where is Chaka?**

**But what do Scar and Zira have going through their heads? Wait and see…**

**Swahili: Mfalme si mmoja ambaye anasema yeye ni maana ya kuwa mfalme. Mfalme si mmoja ambaye anajaribu kuondoa wale walio katika njia yake ya kiti cha enzi. Mfalme ni yule ambaye ana uaminifu wa masomo yake na mmoja ambaye ni uhakika wa mwenyewe. Uhakika ni tamaa, uhakika ni wazi.**

**Long I know but once you decipher it. It will make sense.**

**Also, if you are looking for a good Kopa story I would like to suggest The True Prince Kopa by SteelLark and for a good AU Lion King story I suggest either Royal Pains by Nala-Nay or To Face or Forget by Ioxoxheartxoxonuka.**


	4. Rivals and Resolutions

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters. If I did then this awesome story would never see the light of day.

I would like to thank my new Beta queenlionesses for reviewing this chapter and being my Beta in SteelLark's absence. You should go to her profile and read her stories.

suggestion: You should read stories like Lion King with a twist or Sibling Jealousy by thingsareweird.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

**Hasani**

**Hiassen**

**Abasi**

**Asana**

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali**

**Usafi**

**Kusudi** (Purpose)

**Ufisa**(Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief)

**Chaka** (Thicket)

ENJOY!

* * *

**Rivals and Resolutions**

"DAAAD. Why do I have to do border patrol with you? Shouldn't Simba be the one learning this?" Kali said with a whine.

"Kali. Just because you are not the future king does not mean there is nothing left to learn. You need to know these things in order to help your brother. Also, you need to know these things so you will be ready if your brother chooses to give up the throne or something happens to him." Mufasa said with an explanatory tone while Kali groaned.

"Ahem." A voice said while clearing its throat.

Mufasa turned and saw four lions standing away from him. One was a large brown male with a black mane and green eyes, a tan female with sapphire blue eyes and two male cubs with brown fur but brown eyes.

"Excuse me for a minute Kali?" He said to his son while he approached the new lions.

"May I help you?" He asked the adult male.

"Yes, me and my mate were wondering if our family could join your pride?" He replied with a hint of concern that Mufasa noticed.

"Of course. But if I may ask, why do you want to join?" Mufasa inquired.

"Our previous pride kicked us out because our boys caused trouble and we did not want to raise them as rogues so we sought out a new pride." The female said with a sigh.

"Well I will not press you on it and I happily welcome you to the pride if you will help with border patrol" He said to the male who smiled and nodded.

"And if you participate in the hunts." He said to the female who nodded as well.

"Hey Dad! Who are these guys?" Kali asked curiously as he saw the four new lions and ran up to investigate what was going on.

"Kali, these are our new Pride members." Mufasa said to his son as he nuzzled him.

"Hi. The name's Kali. Welcome to our Pride. What are your names?" He said as he smiled at the slightly younger cub before him.

"I am Abasi and this is my mate Asana, young one." Abasi said kindly as Asana looked at the cub as she had discovered, _all the rumors about what this prince looks like are true_.

"What about you two?" Kali asked with a smile towards the two cubs.

"My name is Hiassen and this is my brother Hasani. We are twins who love a good adventure." He says with a smile.

"Oh really! Cool! Me and my brother love adventures as well, maybe we can have one together sometime. Welcome to the Pride." Kali said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Sure, Thanks." Hiassen said. Privately he thought _this cub seems too cheery for my liking and should be easy to manipulate._

"Well see you later." Kali said as he was about to run off to his friends when he was stopped by his father.

"Kali! I do believe we were talking about something. But I can't seem to recall what it was." Mufasa said while rubbing his head with frustration.

"Oh that. You were just making sure I was ok with Simba being future King. All I have to say is that I have no problem with it. Can I go now?" Kali asked while thinking _Please buy it_.

"Oh, OK. Have fun son." Mufasa said with a smile.

"Yay. See you later dad." Kali said while thinking _Sucker_. He began running towards his friends with his brother anxiously waiting to pounce the moment he showed up.

"Thank you for allowing us to join your pride your majesty." Abasi said with a humble tone. Asana nodded in agreement for she too was happy to finally have a home again.

"You are quite welcome. I just hope that your two boys do not cause any trouble." Mufasa said with a hint of concern.

"Hey Hasani! Check out those two girls." Hiassen said to his brother while his parents talked to the royals and watched Kali sprint away.

Hasani quickly turned in the direction of the four cubs and his eyes immediately went to Nala while Hiassen's eyes were glued to Usafi. The princes were having their usual pinning matches with the girls. Today the two brothers were against each other while Usafi and Nala merely watched in amusement as they had already played and Usafi had concurred his brother in their playful sparring match_._

"Bro, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked with a demonic smile on his face as well as his brother, who nodded in response with a similar smile.

The two new cubs snuck up mischievously behind the two girls and immediately pounced on them from the rocks above. Nala and Usafi were startled by the sudden new attack and tried to defend themselves, but it was all for naught for the new brothers landed on their backs and pinned them down. They then began to start licking their muzzles, Usafi and Nala both screamed in protest all the while trying to avoid the their disgusting tongues.

Kali and Simba noticed this and broke off from their rematch and pounced on both Hiassen and Hasani, who were now being pushed off the respective backs of Nala and Usafi. At this point, the now infuriated, royal brothers, pounced almost simultaneously, knocking the two unwelcomed intruders off of "their" girls. As the shaken up sisters caught their breaths, trying to comprehend what just happened, they turn their heads to see the princes and their attackers in heated sparring matches. They weren't able to recall the last time they witnessed such violence. As Nala feared blood was about to be drawn, the sound of a rock falling above them hitting the earth distracted the 4 males. Kali was the first to back off his opponent, Hiassen, and his brother started to question both of the newcomers.

"Who are you? Simba asked.

"Why did you attack our lionesses?" Kali demanded. Usafi couldn't help but feel flattered and a bit shocked by his comment.

"Yeah. Who do you think you are just attacking them like that?" Simba said with venom in his tone

"We are Hasani and Hiassen. It isn't your business what we do with our new girlfriends, you punks." Hasani stated in a half-assed attitude at Simba. Simba in response showed his fangs.

"Yes, it is our business for three reasons. One they did not seem to be enjoying the fact you were forcibly restraining them, two they are our best friends and we do not like seeing them in distress and three we are the princes of these lands so hold your tongue you jerk." Kali stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

_This guy is already getting on my nerve_s he thought. Hiassen and Hasani immediately tensed up at the fact that they were messing with the princes until Hasani had a thought, got a smug expression on his face and while looking at Kali he said.

"Cool. I found something I can look at and see how good looking I am. Thanks kind quartz_._ I appreciate it." Hiassen, his brother merely snickered at the remark. While Simba thought _Oh shit. He did not just say that to my brother?! No one can mess with him but me._

Upon hearing this Simba, Usafi, and Nala grew furious and was about to slap the hell out of the two brothers, but Kali raised his paw in a way that told them to stop and they conceded. Kali then looked back to the two brothers and with a playful smirk on his face, he replied back.

"I am happy to be of service to my subjects. I am sure it must be hard to find a good place to look at yourselves since whenever you look at something like say a diamond, it cracks because it knows deep inside you are ugly. Obviously your name is Hasani since you think you are so handsome, but the truth is your name should be Uchafu (dirt) because that is what I feel like I am looking at." He stated with his own smug smile. _Let the games begin_ Kali thought.

"Can you even see with those eyes of yours? You look like a dead lion walking." Hasani said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I can see thank you very much. But right now I wish I did not because my eyes are burning just looking at you." Kali countered back.

"Oh really, well actions speak louder than words, so tell me what you have done to make you such a great prince?" Hiassen countered.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kali inquired. _What is this guy getting at?_ He thought.

"You know. Things that make your name be known throughout the lands. We have done something but have you?" Hasani smirked thinking _what a dunce to fall for this_!

"Oh really? What exactly have you done or what do you have that makes you so superior?" Kali asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I have an army. An army, that answers to my beck and call." Hasani said before Kali interceded.

"Ohh, I quiver with _FEAR_." Kali said with a mocking tone that mimicked his uncle's. _Who knew Uncle Scar's endless sarcasm could come in handy one day _he thought_._

"Well you should be. My army is composed of thousands of…" Hasani said with hesitation.

"Termites on your butt." Kali said with a snarky tone as he cut Hasani off. _Owned _Kali thought

"Uh." Hasani said with uncertainty.

"Well I defeated a mighty lion all on my own. He was the feared elephant slayer, Panya. He was a lion who had the power to slay ten elephants by just looking at them and could make an army of elephants run at the sight of him. That is until I defeated him." Hiassen said.

"Wow now that is impressive." Kali said with mock astonishment.

"Damn right it is. He was the most feared creature in our former lands. A mighty…" Hiassen said.

"A mighty mouse. I am impressed that a cub such as you could kill a mouse with no experience at killing. Yeah, that's right. I know that Panya means mouse." Kali said as he once again thought _Check_.

Simba and the two girls listened to every word Kali said during the argument and then burst out into laughter as the two brothers got a dumbstruck look on their faces. They were completely silenced from the fact they were bested by a cub only a moon older than them. Hasani quickly regained his composure however and angrily replied.

"Better watch yourself your highness. You do not want to turn your back on me, or make me angry. However, I will let you off with that warning since I would not want to scare me and my brother's girls with the sight of me tearing you to shreds." Hasani said with a bone shivering tone.

"You know, perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me. I also say you would not dare attack me, my brother or any member of my pride because when my friends and family are threatened, I will do anything to get them out of harms way. Finally, they are not your girls and they would more than likely beat you up than let you one day be on top." Kali replied back with an even bigger smirk.

The sisters on the other paw, felt flattered, but Nala also felt a bit repulsed by this comment, as she knew what he was alluding to. _Like hell will that brat Hasani or any other lion take advantage of me_ Nala thought as she glared at Hasani.

With that last statement both Hasani and Hiassen backed away and ran into their parents and the King who had witnessed everything, but had remained silent to see how it would play out. Mufasa did hit the rock to break up the fight, without letting the cubs know they intervened.

"Boys! Before you both try to weasel out of this. Know that we saw everything. I and your father agree that you are grounded for a moon." Asana said with a firm tone.

"I am terribly sorry for the trouble my sons caused your majesty." Abasi said in an apologetic tone. He was extremely worried; his sons had already messed with the princes on the same day they had been accepted into the pride.

"Don't worry. As long as those two learn their lesson, I am sure everything will be alright. No one got hurt and that is good enough for me. We don't blame the parents for their kids behavior here, we blame everyone for their own mistakes and theirs alone. Just make sure that you teach those boys to learn to make friends not enemies." Kali said to ease Abasi's worry which it did, _a_fter he followed the two new male, to be sure that they fully comprehended his speech. As Kali finished his statement, he got a victorious look in his eyes and thought _I was victorious, _almostsounding like Simba in his own mind for a moment. Hasani and Hiassen both were ushered by their mother to go with them to the den to begin their punishment, but before they left, Hiassen had one thing left to say.

"Wait for me my wapenzi (soulmate)! You too Nefertiti (Oh the Beautiful one has arrived), for one day we will be there for you, once you realize we are meant to be one." He stated in a sweet tone and then winked at Usafi. Usafi blushed but then recovered herself and gave him a look of disgust.

"Hey! Did you not hear my brother and your parents? Don't start trouble and there won't be any. If you keep acting the way you are now then even your own reflection will not want to look at you." Simba yelled to the bothers in the distance.

After this statement, Hasani and Hiassen gave the Princes one last glare that said _you better watch yourselves your highness, _and then they turned and walked away with their parents. Kali continued to stare after Hiassen and then broke his gaze to go check on Usafi. Simba immediately reacted the same way with Nala. Both brothers started looking over every inch of their own respective lioness. Once they finished they both looked into each girl's eyes and smiled.

"Well I think I am going to go explore! Usafi, Simba, Nala, would any of you care to join me?" Kali asked while looking at Usafi, suggesting more than he was actually saying.

"Nah! I think I am going to stay here and beat Nala for about an hour." Simba replied with a mischievous grin that suggested he knew Kali was up to something. Nala returned the same grin in agreement with him. Kali then turned to Usafi.

"What about you Usafi? You want to watch Simba lose for the umpteenth time, or would you like to come with me?" He asked with an almost loving tone.

"Of course I would like to come! Who will protect me if Hiassen comes back or your brother decides to try and beat me in our little contest again?" Usafi replied with a deep joy in her heart that caused Kali to chuckle.

"Well then, let's go!" Kali said and immediately took off. Usafi was close behind him and together they raced for one of their favorite spots, Acacia grove.

Once they arrived in a state of exhaustion, they both got together under one of the acacia trees for shade and began to lie down. This location was indeed beautiful. It was easily the most amazing spot in the Pride Lands to Kali and Usafi. There were at least 7 acacia trees in a unique shape in this particular part of the grove. While Usafi had not noticed the shape, Kali had because he one day went to the top of Pride Rock and looked down upon it. It was in the shape of a heart and Kali secretly named it the Heart of the Pride Lands. Today he and Usafi were here because Kali had realized something the moment he pushed Hiassen off Usafi and had brought Usafi to reveal it to her. He then turned to look at Usafi who had fallen asleep peacefully under the shade of the tree they were laying under. He nuzzled her forehead affectionately and this caused her to wake up and look at him. Her purple eyes reflected a love for him that was as strong as the love he held in his heart. But she did not let him know these feelings for she wanted him to reveal his first. The truth was Usafi always loved Kali. She had a crush on him from the moment she heard that it was Kali who had given her something very special, her name. That love had only been strengthened even further with the events that had transpired earlier. Kali felt the same, but his love went back a bit further to before he had chosen her name and announced it. He had unknowingly fallen in love with the girl from the moment he realized that she was there lying in her dead mothers arms. Thinking about what he wanted to say, Kali cleared his throat and spoke.

"Usafi, I am sure you are curious as to why we are here and why I interrupted your rest?" He asked. She looked at him with knowing eyes, but being the tease she is, she changed her expression to one of mock curiosity.

"Well the truth is; I brought you here because I have something I wanted to confess. You see I have been very protective of you from the moment I discovered you, and at first I was unsure why I would act this way towards a cub whom I had barely even met. But I realized why I acted like this when I stood up to Hiassen. The reason is because I like you more than a friend Usafi, my Ajabu (wonder)". He stated proudly.

Ajabu was a nickname he had given her ever since the days when she was still too young to walk. He had always thought she was a wonder being so young and fortunate to have not just a beautiful pelt and eyes, but also that she was the most unique in the pride in terms of personality._  
_

"I like you a lot too, Shujaa (hero)." She said with that surly would have made her blush, as her heart pounded like Zebra hooves in a gallop_. _The two cubs locked eyes and were just about to move forward to embrace each other when they heard whimpering.

* * *

**Author: So there you have it, two new enemies? How will these additions affect the Pride? And just what is the sound that Kali heard? See you soon!**

**Swahili:**

**Shujaa ni si mfalme anayetawala juu ya wengine.**

**Shujaa ni mtu ambaye Yeye anatufariji na anajaribu kuelewa wengine.**

**Decipher.**


	5. The Challenge of Parenthood

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters. If I did then this awesome story would still only be in my mind.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

**Hasani**

**Hiassen**

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali(Fierce)**

**Usafi(Purity)**

**Kusudi (Purpose)**

**Ufisa (Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief)**

**Chaka (Thicket)**

New character (to be revealed later):

**Kumsa (variation of kumsaliti which means betray)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Challenge of Parenthood**

At the sound of the noise, they stood up, turned their bodies and rushed towards the sound. When they arrived the sight they beheld was nothing short of horrific. There lay a dead female cheetah with blood pouring from countless wounds on her belly.

"Oh great kings!" Usafi said as he gazed at the dead cheetah.

"Usafi! Look!" Kali said with urgency as he gestured towards something moving near the body. They moved around and what they saw made them gasp.

There were two little cubs that were only a moon younger than Usafi that caught the two lions gaze. They were licking the wounds desperately on their mother, hoping that by doing so that their mother would miraculously respond. Kali and Usafi rushed forward, grabbed both of the younger cubs and pulled them close to them. The cubs at first were angry at being pulled away but then burst into tears and sobbed into the two older cubs' chests. Usafi also began to cry because this scene had brought forth the realization that these two cubs, like her, were now orphans. She carefully started rubbing the back of the cub she was comforting and tried to regain her composure. Kali however merely looked down at the young cub sobbing into his chest and simply hugged him tighter. He knew that someone had to stay strong in this situation and decided the moment he saw the scene that it had to be him. The sobbing continued for until the sun was at its highest point in the sky,_ and_ the cubs finally calmed down. They both walked away from the sympathetic lions and rejoined each other. The male of the two cheetahs finally spoke up.

"Thank you for being here. I at first thought you were trying to hurt us seeing as we do not know you, but _we_ soon realized that you were just trying to be there for us and for that I'd like_ to _thank you." He said.

"It was no problem. _My girl_ Usafi here has been through your situation before and so it seemed only right that we should be here to comfort you."After saying this he pondered if Usafi could recall that moment, or at least feelings. "May I ask you your names and what exactly happened here?" Kali asked. His voice was calm yet stern. When Usafi heard him ask them the question she almost thought _OH Kali sometimes you are Mufasa when you talk like that_.

"My name is Kusudi. This is my sister Ufisa. We were recently coming back from watching our mother trying to catch us something to eat but failing in the attempt. Upon seeing this, our father who had become impatient with our mother's failed hunts started to look at us with a hungry look in his eyes."

Tears once again beging to flow down his fur like a rushing river. The poor cub was traumatized. Not that anyone could blame him after living though such horrific events.

Our mother saw his gaze and immediately got in his way and told us to hide. We watched as our father clawed our mother viciously in his attempts to go after us but, our mother … she…She clawed out his left eye and broke his left leg before he…" The cub was now trembling and looked visibly ill. His sister then embrace him with a nuzzle; giving him the strength to continue with their story, "he used his claws to slash her neck."

His sister then stepped in, "Luckily he was too injured to pursue us. The rest you already know." She finished explaining.

Both Kali and Usafi were shocked by what they had heard. The fact that they were orphans was bad enough. But the fact that they were orphans because their father had killed their mother and tried to kill them was just too much. Both lions looked at each other and thought about the situation for a moment. Suddenly, Kali had a big smile on his face and looked towards the two cheetahs.

"My name is Kali. Sorry I did not introduce myself. Anyways, I feel sorry for you and seeing as you have no one and nowhere to go. I wanted to ask if you would like to come with me and Usafi and join our Pride." Kali asked with a hopeful tone. Usafi beamed at this and she knew why he had said it. Kali was a very gentle lion despite his build and at times smart aleck nature. He cared about all life and felt every life in the Pride Lands deserved a chance at happiness.

"We would love to come. But would the king let us stay?" Ufisa stated with a hopeful yet doubtful tone.

"My father is a kind lion and I am sure he would allow you to stay with us once he knows the situation." He replied and then paused. The cubs' doubtful faces turned to joy for they had realized Kali was the Prince and was most likely telling the truth. They ran forward and hugged Kali briefly and then quickly broke the embrace. Kali smiled down at them and then looked at Usafi, who had the same joy in her eyes as the cubs and then he stated.

"Well then let us go to Pride Rock and see that you are given the happiness you deserve." He stated proudly once more. The four cubs then began to walk towards Pride Rock; Kali and Usafi side by side and the two cheetah cubs walking on the opposite sides of the two lions.

As they finally approached Pride Rock Kali looked up and saw his father rushing towards him and thought to himself '_I hope he agrees with my idea'_.

Words could not describe the frustration he felt towards his son and Usafi right now. These two cubs had just lead two cheetah cubs towards Pride Rock. Rumors had been spreading that the cheetahs around the Pride Lands had been planning to overthrow the King and his family. Mufasa had some friends among the cheetahs, but had always noticed that a lot of the others he was not acquainted with had shown signs of deep hostility towards the King. Not willing to risk his family's safety he began to be particularly observant of the cheetahs and started trusting them less and less. These thoughts in his head he rushed to his son with a stern look on his face and said.

"Kali, what is the meaning of this betrayal?" he demanded.

The young prince had heard of the rumors of cheetah revolution but had long disregarded them as false because most of them came from either the vultures or from the serpents, both of whom were untrustworthy because they always spread false stories that would lead to conflict and death. With death came bodies which both the serpents and the vultures enjoyed the thought of a feast of big cats across the Pride Lands had to me much too tempting of an idea to pass up, once it popped into their oddly shaped heads. Kali still maintaining his composure replied.

"Father, please understand. I and Usafi found these two cubs in Acacia Grove while we were exploring. I know it seems bad seeing as they are cheetahs, but I assure you they mean us no harm." He said with a calm and protective tone.

"How do you know they mean you no harm? They could very well have tricked you and are using you so they can leak information to their parents!" His father roared with a deep fury.

"They are not like that! When I and Usafi found them, they were licking the wounds off their dead mother, who had died trying to protect them from their father. Kings above Dad, he went crazy and tried to kill them for food." He then paused, horrified from what he saw. " I examined the wounds on the female and you know that no one can lie to me without me seeing through them. With this in mind, I urge you to understand these cubs are not dangerous, but unfortunate victims." Kali roared back to his father after regaining his composure.

His father then paused at his son's statement. He looked in his son's eyes and recalled how his son had been able to figure out about the unspoken question when he had asked him and Simba the question about them being King. He sighed and conceded that Kali had not been deceived and replied.

"I will trust you on this my son because, I know you have never yelled at me. I am trusting that this is very important to you. Therefore I will spare them. But I cannot allow them to stay here. If the cheetahs are retaliating they may argue that our pride kidnapped them. Even knowing a lioness can easily overpower a cheetah, I am not about to risk bloodshed. I'd hate to put you or anyone else into any danger. If a war was to break out, your brother would be their first target. " He replied with a calm, stern, and decisive tone.

This has idea has not yet come to Kali's mind, and could never live with himself if he was the cause for a family members death. However, he knew that he had to stand up for his new friends.

"But father, they cannot be forced to live out there on their own. What if their father is still out there? If we make them leave, they might as well be dead! How would you feel if it was Simba or I?" Kali stated.

"What do you want me to do, Kali? You know the lionesses would not be willing to accept those two because of what they are. Even if they did, who would be willing to take care of them?" Mufasa questioned_. I know I must do right by my subjects, but my families safety had to come first._

"I and Usafi can take care of them!" The king was shocked by this bold statement.

"We already believe what Ufisa and Kusudi told us to be the truth. Even if you are right Dad, which I hope you are not, there has to be some trust worthy cheetahs on this savanna." The king did agree that most cheetahs were trust worthy, but was still apprehensive. "Usafi can also relate to them seeing as she lost her mother at a young age as well." Kali replied to his father with a determined tone.

Mufasa was going to argue but then paused. He knew what his son had a good argument. Just the thought of his son being like a father to those two concerned him because his son was yet wise for his age, was not yet physically or emotionally ready for such task_. The Kings above, know he still is bathed by his mother. _But he knew that his son would not back down until he got his way he_ reminds me so much of his mother_. On the other _paw_, Mufasa realized he could not send those two out _on t_heir own at such young an age, and may provide another argument for a revolt. Their deaths would haunt his conscience for years. Seeing these points Mufasa quickly realized a compromise. Not one he liked, but one that his son would agree with. He replied to his son,

"Your reasoning is sound Kali and you are right we cannot abandon them. However, the thought of you being a parent while still so young concerns me but knowing you, you will probably _attempt to raise them _behind my back, so I have come to a solution." He stated with a smirk on his face.

"What kind of solution?" Kali asked confusedly. _What could dad possibly suggest_? Kali thought because for once he could not read his father. But he would hear it out if it meant he could keep Kusudi and Ufisa safe.

"Unofficially, you will both act as their temporary parents for one week. If you can endure the hardships of parenthood for that duration then the cubs will be allowed to stay, of course under certain terms that we can later discuss. However, if you even once complain or you admit defeat, then they will be taken from Pride Rock and left in the care of a kind cheetah family that you choose. What do you say son, do you accept?" Mufasa asked in a smart tone because he knew he had cornered his son with indecisiveness.

"Is that a challenge?" Kali asked with a roguish smile.

"Yes, Kali it is. Do you accept it though?" Mufasa repeated with a similar roguish smile while he thought _Deja vu_ as he recalled when he asked Scar the same question on the day of his sons' presentation.

Kali pondered what his father had said very carefully. Here he had a chance to prove he could handle the strains of responsibility and could protect Kusudi and Ufisa if he succeeded. He also realized if he failed that the two cubs would still be in a good position because Kali would be able to choose a good cheetah family for them to live with. Either way it turned out good for Kali. He then turned and looked at his father.

"I accept your challenge father. I will not fail. I know that if I do, I will regret it for a long time to come. If I succeed, I will hold you to your word and become their father. Are we agreed?" Kali stated with no shred of doubt in his voice.

Mufasa nodded and then left to go announce this to the rest of the Pride. At the same time, Kali turned and returned to Usafi and the two cubs looking at him with pleading eyes. He then told her away from the cubs about the challenge; they both agreed that their only option would be to succeed.

* * *

**Author: So Kali and Usafi have been given the task of being parents to the two cheetahs. Will they succeed? There is something coming next chapter that will solidify the final decision. Care to guess what it is.**

**Swahili:**

**Baadhi wanasema kwamba maneno kuleta watu pamoja.**

**Baadhi wanasema kuvunja sisi mbali.**

**Baadhi wanasema kwamba maneno atukomboe.**

**Baadhi wanasema kwamba maneno kumfunga yetu kwa hatma ya baadaye.**

**Ambayo miongoni mwa haya ni kweli?**

**Decipher, and then answer.**


	6. Father Now Brother!

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

**Hasani**

**Hiassen**

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali**(Fierce)

**Usafi**(Purity)

**Kusudi** (Purpose)

**Ufisa** (Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief)

**Chaka** (Thicket)

**Kumsa** (variation of kumsaliti which means betray)

ENJOY!

A/N: I would suggest reading the Heart of a Lioness series by T5Tango. Adds some background information for later characters.

* * *

**Father now Brother!**

The following seven days were the beginning of something that could change the nature of the Pride. A week earlier, Kali and Mufasa had agreed on a challenge. Kali and Usafi were to keep the two cubs out of mischief for one week to the two orphaned cheetah cubs: Kusudi and Ufisa. If they succeeded then the two cubs would become permanent members of the pride. If they failed, then the two cubs would be forced to leave Pride Rock and live with a cheetah family. Mufasa would let Kali's be in the choosing process. After the decision was made, both father and son left to announce it: Mufasa to the Pride and Kali to Usafi. The Pride was outraged at Mufasa's announcement but nonetheless conceded to it as long as they stay in a small den only a few strides away from Pride Rock, This compromise was eventually agreed upon, as would be enforced the following day. Among the lionesses most of them most likely believed the two cubs would not succeed and the cheetahs would be gone long before the week was up. The few who supported were Sarafina, Sarabi, and of course Simba and Nala themselves. They were all shocked that these two would make such a rash decision, but still supported them after hearing the story of how they found Ufisa and Kusudi. The next day would mark the start of the challenge, so that night Kali and Usafi slept with their parents and siblings very closely because they knew that they would sleep with their new 'cubs' instead. The cheetahs were allowed to sleep next to Mufasa that night, just in case any lioness who would try to harm them.

The two cubs were very different from their 'parents', or at-least parent figures in the minds of Kali and Usafi, in more ways than just species. Kusudi was mostly a quiet cub was who never really comfortable around anyone other than his sister. He had a normal cheetah appearance and blazing red eyes similar to Mufasa's. Ufisa was definitely her namesake. The first six days of their challenge, she would always ask during the"exploration trips", which usually was just playing pretend on the backside of Pride Rock, if they could do something dangerous, or try and scare Zira. She was a thrill seeker, and on a few occasions got her way. Kali finally understood why his parents would be upset when he or Simba disobeyed them. He ironically found himself yelling at the cubs, for things he remembered doing himself. Her pelt was also like that of a regular cheetah, but her eyes unlike her brothers were two different colors. Her left eye was a deep bluish color like that of the a river and her right eye was yellow like the shining sun. Both cubs had conflicting personalities and would make it a challenge for their new guardians in raising them.

On the first five days of _parenthood_, Kali and Usafi had a repetitive routine. They would wake up with their cubs and then begin the day by eating whatever had been caught for breakfast. Once they finished eating the small family would go to the waterhole for a drink. The rest was pretty straightforward. Ufisa and Kusudi would go exploring, and investigate all the strange things they could find. It could be watching / narrating the events of an ant mound, or trying to catch their prey which was usually a butterfly. When they were finished with this they would go visit the grave of the young cubs late mother. Of course with a Simba and Kali's aunt Naanda accompanying them, just in case their farther was truly out there. This would always lead to them bursting into tears. Kali, and Usafi, would always come close to them and hug them both in a small, yet strong group hug.

After this they would always take them back to Pride Rock to eat lunch, despite a few certain lionesses' protests. The two lion cubs would climb Pride Rock, and bring down a leg the animal to share which the cheetahs in their home. Then they would entertain the cubs for a while by playing tag or hide and seek with the two youngsters. Once everyone was tired-out they would be carried by Sarabi and Sarafina to the sun bathing rocks to hear marvelous stories of the king and Queens own cub hood. Kali and Usafi often brought _their _cubs to see Simba, and Nala, whom would help them entertain the cubs by allowing them to watch them pin each other repeatedly. By now it would be sundown it was to eat dinner and then go to sleep with them. On the fifth night however, was different from previous ones.

"Kali! Usafi! I cannot sleep." She would whine in an annoyed tone.

Kali the calmer of the two, decided to address this. "What would you like me to do to help you go to sleep?" He asked with eagerness because he saw his mother's paw outside the den. Sarabi had been adamant to always have someone outside the den. She was probably listening to hear how he would handle this.

"Could you sing me to sleep? That is what my mother used to do. I might have slept well these last few days, but tonight it's different"She asked

Kali pondered this, and thought that for once, he might not be able to be everything a cub could need. He looked to his mother, who's head could now be seen though the cramped entrance. Her eyes were closed, but ears were indeed listening intently. _I do know a song_. He pulled Ufisa close to him and placed her in his forepaws. He looked down at her with a smile and then began to sing:

_"Fatshe leso lea halalela_

_Daughter, sleep now_

_Kings watch from the great stars_

_See them watch you?_

_Call them, they will come_

_Fatshe leso lea halalela"_

Once he finished he looked down at Ufisa and saw she was sleeping peacefully. He then looked to his mother who appeared to have smile on her face as wide as the moon. The song he had sung was the lullaby that she had sung to Simba and him when they were younger. He hoped it made his mother see the strength of his thoughts were answered, when his mother slowly got up from her resting spot, and joined her son with _his_ little family. Though he wanted to prove he could be a responsible parent; he was still a cub himself. As he laid his head down to fall asleep, his mother's presence gave him a sense of peace that he had not has sense sleeping in the secluded den, away from his parents.

The sixth day brought more changes to the new father and mother. Their routine with their cubs went about its daily cycle up until it was time for dinner. When they arrived for dinner they both noticed that the a group of certain lionesses had already eaten and had left nothing for Kali and his family.

"Sorry nothing left for you, Kali" Zira said with a wicked smile.

Knowing that this was part of their plan to get Kali and Usafi to give up, Kali asked Simba and Nala to help Usafi watch Kusudi and Ufisa. While they did this he came up with a plan to counter the obstacle that stood in his way of protecting the two cubs he already saw as his own son and daughter. He approached his father and mother and told them about his situation. As it may come to no surprise, Mufasa and Sarabi were outraged and were going to question the Pride when Kali stopped them. He then discussed his plan. He suggested that he, Simba, Nala, and Usafi all go off together and make their own kill while Sarafina watched over the cheetahs. Mufasa was about to argue when Sarafina, who had heard everything , entered the conversation and stated that he had her blessing cause she wanted him to succeed after also witnessing Kali's paternal side with Ufisa the previous night. She also said that she knew Usafi was a good mother because of how she would always get in the way of any of the lionesses who would give Kusudi or Ufisa dirty glares and give them one of her own. Hearing her explanation Sarabi also agreed and Mufasa with some hesitation conceded as well.

"As long as either I go with you to make sure you do not get hurt. Alright?" Sarabi said.

"Alright. Thanks mom." Kali said with enthusiasm.

Satisfied with his parents and Sarafina's blessing he then turned back to his friend, brother and girlfriend.

Mufasa then spoke up "You know. There is a certain gazelle mother whose recently abandoned her newborn with a deformed leg. She told me, she was hopping one of our lionesses could put it out of its misery."

"AHH. I see where you are going with this." Sarabi said as he winked back.

"Hey you guys, I just talked to our parents, and they have agreed to my plan to fix our food predicament." Kali said.

"What plan is that?" Simba asked curiously.

"A hunt. We four go on a hunt together and bring something back to eat while Sarafina watches Kusudi and Ufisa." Kali said with supreme determination, but also desperation.

Seeing his desperation, the three other cubs looked at each other and then replied in unison "Let's do it!"

"Kusudi, Ufisa. I want you to stay with Sarafina. Ok? We will be right back." Kali said to spotted pranksters.

"OK." The cheetahs said in unison.

After settling on a plan of attack for their first hunt, Kali and Usafi nuzzled their temporary cubs and sent them to their 'grandmother'. Once they reached them, the four cubs set out with Sarabi for a meal.

"Mom. I want you to be waiting just in case the plan does not work, so that at least we might get the food." Kali said.

Sarabi nodded while thinking _Well he really has this all planned out_. _This should be entertaining._

After a half hour of searching they eventually stumbled upon a young gazelle grazing near Acacia Grove. It's back leg was twisted into an unnatural shape. Only Sarabi knew it was there cause Mufasa arranged it, but was anxious to see how Kali planned to pull this off. The four cubs saw the prey and Kali nodded to his friends. They then got into their positions for their attack. Usafi jogged and tumbled around until she was a few strides away from the gazelle. Once she stopped, the gazelle looked up from its grazing and stared at her, for her unique colored, even to a newborn, the pelt caused many animals both lion and non-lion alike to stare. _That's right just stare right at me_ Usafi was thinking as Kali's plan began working. While the young gazelle was distracted, the next part of the plan was put into effect. Simba and Nala burst forth from the tall grasses they were hiding, and began to swipe at the creature's legs as they were running.

Unfortunately, Simba and Nala were laughing from enjoying it too much, thinking it was a game, that the prey was beginning to go off course. _Oh no we've got to drive it to the trees,_ Simba and Nala thought as they continued trying to steer the calf in its direction clawing at its hind quarters. Startled by the pain, the gazelle then started to run, all the while being chased by Simba and Nala who were slowly driving it towards the grove with their annoying tactics. Once they got it so agitated that it was going towards the grove without them, they stopped running and waited for Kali to complete the most crucial part, the Kill. _Good Luck Kali_ Simba thought as he saw the beast approach the grove.

As Sarabi watched the display, she almost laughed as she saw Simba and Nala and the other cubs plan unfold. Her laugh was halted when she noticed that Kali had completely vanished. She started looking frantically for her other son with a worried look. Her worry was alleviated when she saw Kali on the branch of one of the trees. She could not help but wonder _What is he up to?_

Kali saw the gazelle rushing forward towards the tree on whose branches he had climbed up and positioned himself for his moment. Once the gazelle was close enough, Kali pounced on it from above and landed on its bucking back. He dug his claws into the back so he would not be thrown off. The other cubs surrounded the gazelle, so even if Kali was thrown, they still had a chance. He then made his killing move. Extending one of his forepaws, he unsheathed his claws and put them into a stabbing position towards the neck of his prey. He then lunged with his claws and dug his fangs straight into the gazelle's neck and through its jugular. All of this, he did while shouting one word "KIFO!"(Death). The sudden blow to its throat killed it instantly and it collapsed on the ground with Kali still over it. He removed his fangs from its neck and then proudly looked towards his brother, friend, and girlfriend as they congratulated him. They all embraced one another and then Sarabi grabbed the kill and proceeded to drag it back to Pride Rock. She was in awe they managed to make a kill.

"You were awesome Kali. I knew you were tough, but not that tough." Simba said with pride towards his brother.

"Yeah. Well I am already starting to feel sore from that move from the tree. That and having it land on me did not help." Kali said through a wince in pain.

"Kali. I never thought you were so talented at hunting. Sure you are still young to make kills, but your strategy was very impressive. How would you like to aid me and the other lionesses with our hunts by coordinating them?" Sarabi asked with praise.

"Sure. I'd love that."

"You want do a girls job?" Simba taunted his brother.

"Hey!" The three lionesses said in unison while glaring at him.

"Sorry." Simba said with his head bowed in shame, while his brother playfully shoved him.

"Besides, I am going to be lead huntress," Nala said proudly.

"Not if I beat you to it." Usafi said with a challenging grin.

"Enough" Sarabi Roared through her teeth, while carrying the gazelle's by the neck.

When they arrived all eyes went to the four of them with the same expression: _disbelief_.

"What the hell? HOW?" Zira said as Kali and the others tried to finish carrying their first kill towards Ufisa and Kusudi.

Mufasa and Sarafina had the same disbelief, but quickly changed to pride at their children's success. The cubs Kusudi and Ufisa rushed forward hungrily and happily to their 'parents' kill and began to eat it viciously. Smiling at their successful kill, the young hunters joined the cubs in the meal and soon devoured, but did not finish the meat.

Once they finished their meal the two cheetah cubs said "We're tired."

Kali and Usafi lead them to the secluded den. Once they settled in their usual spot, their families, both Kali's and Usafi's came in and lay down next to them. Then, both Sarabi and Kali shared a glance and began to sing the lullaby to Ufisa and Kusudi. Once they were asleep, the now united family would join them in the wonder that is sleep.

The seventh day was the most important and altering one of the entire week. The routine once again went as usual, now with the inclusion of the dinner hunt which was left over from yesterdays. But little did they know that someone had followed them to Pride Rock today. The moment Kali and Usafi went to collect their children, they heard screams of terror. The four lion cubs went to assess the situation. What after seemed like an eternity,they arrived what they saw chilled their bones. Standing over an unconscious Sarabi, in front of Ufisa and Kusudi was a full-grown male cheetah. They saw first-hand his hungry glare in his eye. Yes, they noticed that in the place of his left eye was a huge scar. Fearful, yet determined Kali moved forward to get a closer look at the cheetah.

"Who are you? What is your business in our kingdom?" He asked. The cheetah mad with hunger and insanity looked to him and said.

"I am Kumsa. I was about to eat my two pieces of prey here when this lioness got in my way. Do not worry she is still alive, and I will leave once I have had my fill." He stated while diverting his gaze from Kali to the two fearful cubs.

"What? Kusudi and Ufisa are not prey, but are members of our Pride. What gives you the right to take their lives?" Kali asked outraged at what he heard. _They are the same species as him_ for_ Great Kings and Queens sakes. _Kali thought.

"What right? How about this? I am their Father and that means I have every right to do what I want to my son Chukizo (an abomination) and daughter Sadaka (sacrifice) here. So if you will excuse me, I am going to eat now." Kumsa stated coldly and angrily. " He then began to crouch and bare his fangs at the two cubs.

Kali and his friends were frozen at what they had heard. This was the father of the two cubs they are supposed to protect and he had said he was going to eat them because of that fact. But what had started to make Kali's blood boil was what he had called them. The thought of a father killing his own cubs was sickening to him and with these thoughts in his head he yelled.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF THEIR FATHER! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER, AND THE TRUE CHUKIZO. YOU MAY HAVE HELPED THEM ACHIEVE LIFE, BUT YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO CALL YOURSELF THEIR FATHER! I AM MORE WORTHY OF BEING THEIR FATHER THAN YOU, AND I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT THEM!" He roared with deep fury, but to the average adult it sounded like a cry for help.

Kumsa then lunged. Simba and Kali saw this and rushed forward. Simba had beaten Kali there and proceeded to shield the cubs. _NO not Simba too_ Kali thought wit terror in his eyes.

Kali jumped and ran in-between the legs of the crazed cheetah, Kumsa's claws on his hind foot manage to run across the silver prince's back. He cried out in pain as he felt the claws pierce his flesh and cause blood to flow and collapsed onto the ground, with his eyes locked on the other helpless cubs and his brother. He stayed like this for a moment until he was flung by Kumsa jaws into a nearby rock where he crumpled but did not fall unconscious. Kumsa was about to make another attempt when he was cut off by a thundering roar. Both Scar and Mufasa, who had heard Kali's scream and seen him get thrown, rushed forward and tackled Kumsa. Scar used his thin profile and speed to rush around the cheetah in circles so as to distract him. This worked long enough for Mufasa to jump above Kumsa, get his jaws around his throat and crush his windpipe. Once Kumsa lied dead, the king, Scar, a now awake Sarabi, Usafi, Kusudi, Ufisa, and the rest of the pride who were now quickly approaching, now scrambled frantically towards Kali's wounded body. He was still alive even though his fur was now stained with his own blood. He had deep wounds to both his chest and back. The Royal family and everyone else in the pride feared he would pass away. Sarabi was about to call for Rafiki when Kali started to stir. He opened his eyes and slowly but unsteadily stood up. All those gathered sighed with relief at the Prince's recovery and then went silent as Mufasa, began to speak.

"Kali ?" He asked, hopping for a response

"I am sore, but are Kusudi and Ufisa are safe ?" He replied with a shaky but determined voice, almost as if he was going to attack Kumsa.

"Yes son. They are a bit shaken up, but are fine thanks to you."  
"Then, I can't complain."

Hearing his response Mufasa looked to Sarabi, then his brother, and finally all the other lionesses in the Pride,hoping their eyes for an answer to an unspoken question. When he saw that all held an expression of agreement he turned back to Kali and said:

"You have endured much today and for the six days prior to it, Kali. You have shown many qualities that I am proud to see in your eyes. I have reached a decision that the entire pride and I are happy to give you. I was at first hesitant at this decision, but seeing what you have endured you have convinced me this is the right choice. My decision is this: Kusudi and Ufisa may remain as permanent members of our Pride." He stated with pride and majesty.

Kali stood there for a moment in complete shock. _Did he really just say that?_ He thought. When he realized the truth, his expression quickly changed to pure joy as he saw everyone bow to him in respect of his accomplishment. His brother, Nala, Usafi, and his two new pride members came forth and immediately embraced him in a hug. The embrace broke apart and everyone, even those who were merely watching, had joy in their eyes. Even Scar congratulated him.

"Congrats Kali. I am so glad you are alright." He said with tears flowing down his eyes with joy at his nephews victory and worry for his wounds.

"Thanks Uncle Scar." Kali said and nuzzled his uncle.

"Also, Ufisa and Kusudi." The king said as he addressed the two cheetahs who anxiously looked at him. "Me and Sarafina discussed this a bit before seeing all this happen and we wanted to ask if you Kusudi would like to grow up with Sarafina as your mother and Ufisa if you want to come be a part Kali's family as his little sister?" Mufasa asked with hope in his voice.

The two cheetahs were stunned at first but then got tears in their eyes and ran to their new respective guardians.

"I guess that answers that question. Welcome to the family, sis." Kali said through a laugh and a wince of pain.

"Thanks big brother." Usafi said through her tears.

"Me and Nala feel the same about you Kusudi, we are happy to call you our little brother." Usafi as she and Nala gave him a big hug.

"I am so happy."

But from the cave, three other faces looked down at the scene with complete disgust. Zira hated the fact Kali had survived and that Kumsa had failed. But what she hated even more was that Scar was smiling at the fact that Kali had succeeded. This made her rage increase because she knew she would have to kill Kali before Scar finally gave that smile to her. Next to her, Hasani and Hiassen who sneaked away from their parents also looked down with rage in their eyes. The plan they had discussed with Zira of luring Kumsa to Pride Rock to kill the cubs and Kali who would die defending them, had failed.

"Well isn't that great? Kali and Simba survived, those cubs survived and everyone seems happy about it. Let's face it we can never win." Hasani said with shame. _I'll never get Nala now and won't be able to get my revenge for the humiliation I endured at Kali's paws. _

"This is a learning experience brother. We might have failed this time, but next time we will succeed." Hiassen said to reassure his brother. _Those cubs are Kali's weakness. I will use those cubs to lead Kali to his death along as those spotted freaks. Usafi will finally be mine._

These thoughts in their minds, the two cubs followed Zira into the cave and began to plan to achieve their dreams.

While Zira and the two cubs slept, the rest of the Pride went back to the kill the lionesses made began to eat. Kali and Usafi, along with their siblings and new adopted siblings ferociously ate. Once everyone finished the pride retired for the night.

As Kali went to lie down, Usafi, came over to him, licked him on his cheek and said "_Good Night"._ She then lay down next to him and fell asleep. After this both Kusudi and Ufisa came up and snuggled up next to them. Then they looked at him with a tired smile and said together with a yawn "Good Night. We want to say thank you and that we love you, big brother."

Hearing this made Kali's shed tears of joy and fell asleep with his head nestled over his new spotted family. As he finally drifted to sleep his thoughts were focused on the three words he cherished and wanted to hear from the first day he found Kusudi and Ufisa, _We love you._

Unbeknownst to everyone, Scar along with Zira and the two cubs Hasani and Hiassen were walking away from Pride Rock with sinister thoughts in each of their minds_._

* * *

**Author: Awww. Isn't that just sweet. Kali showed just how much of a father he really is despite his young age. Also, if you have ideas for Kali's hunting nickname please do not hesitate to send them.**

**Again, I recommend that you read the Heart of a Lioness series by T5Tango**

**Swahili:**

**Kipimo halisi wa Baba:**

**Ni nini baba?**

**Je, ni mmoja ambaye husaidia wewe kuja katika dunia hii?**

**Ni yeye yule inafundisha jinsi ya kutembea?**

**Ni yeye yule anaimba kwa wewe wakati wa usiku au anakwambia hadithi?**

**Ni mtu baba ambaye hisa damu yako?**

**Au ni yeye mtu ambaye daima ingekuwa huko kwa ajili yenu bila kujali wengine kufikiri?**

**Translation:**

**Actual measurement of the Father:**

**What is a father?**

**Is it the one who helps you come into this world?**

**It is he who teaches you how to walk?**

**It is he who sings with you at night or tells you a story?**

**Is one dad who shares your blood?**

**Or is he someone who would always there for you no matter what others think?**


	7. The Plan and Complications

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters. If I did then I would be rich and looking down on all of you. You would do the same thing if you were in that position.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

**Hasani** (Handsome) / Loves Nala

**Hiassen** / Loves Usafi

**Abasi**

**Asana**

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali** (Fierce)

**Usafi** (Purity)

**Kusudi** (Purpose)

**Ufisa** (Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief)

**Chaka** (Thicket)

**Kumsa** (variation of kumsaliti which means betray)

ENJOY!

* * *

**The Plan and Complications**

The entire pride was now sleeping except for two lions and two cubs. Scar and Zira, along with the brothers Hasani and Hiassen, had left Pride Rock once the King had fallen into slumber. They are currently heading for the north; to the Elephant Graveyard. The moon, though high in the night sky, shed no light on the wondrous Pride Lands. It was as if the universe knew that tonight, a truly unforgivable act was being planned. The two cubs had only recently joined the adult lions in their plotting, yet they had already proven that they were equally gifted in their scheming as Scar was. Their allegiance was proven when they found Kumsa in order to _dispose_ of the cheetah cubs. Scar's thoughts tonight were mixed with conflicting ideas, but all pointed towards his ultimate goal; to be King.

"I am now more certain than ever that Kali is truly worthy of being my nephew. His victory over his father's challenge had shown him that Kali is cunning, and possesses a killer instinct that matches my own. I am confident he will make a fine heir for me once I am King." He replied with a menacing smile.

Zira did not share these sympathies with Scar. Her hatred for both Princes as always been constant, but she always seemed to loathe Kali in a way that went beyond normal hatred. Still, no one could come up with a reason. The truth is she hated how Scar cared for his nephew, more than her. The fact that he showed such care for him, made her feel jealous. She hoped that it would be hers and Scar's cub that would be the true heir. Even if the plan succeeded and Scar was made king, Kali would not support him with his undying loyalty that he possessed for his father. But at the same time, there was another reason she hated Kali, his selflessness. Zira feared that if it was left unchecked, it would turn Scar from his plans to throne, which should have been his birth right to begin with. With all these thoughts running like a river in her mind she said.

"I still think you should reconsider. Your heir should be a cub of both your teachings and of your blood." She replied emotionlessly

"Yeah! He needs to die so you can take the throne, and so Usafi can be…" Hiassen agreed before Scar cut him off.

"Enough! Kali must live because he is living my cub hood. Don't you understand? When he bowed to his brother, I know he did so because his father made him do so. He will be more than happy to go along with us, because with it he would be able to become King. Am I understood?" Scar replied angrily. Zira and Hiassen though still hating Kali, nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"Good. Now let us go over the plan again. In a months' time we will make our move. I will trick Simba to proceed to the Elephant Graveyard. This should be easy; with his adventurous personality he inherited from my brother. He probably will convince Nala to join him."

"So we cannot kill him, as there is a chance she could escape and blow our cover?" Hiassen asked for confirmation.

"Very good Hiassen." Scar praised the cub.

"Besides, Nala, my future mate has to stay safe." Hasani added

Scar ignored Hasanis comment, and continued on with his speech. "Now, both of them would try to convince their parents they were going to somewhere normal. As for Kali and Usafi, who have now taken on the responsibility of looking out for their adopted siblings, would be preoccupied. Our second problem is that, Sarabi would no doubt send Zazu to keep an eye on them. This could be used to our advantage. Once Simba and Nala and Zazu reach the Graveyard I'll have Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed there to put the fear of death in their hearts. They will be instructed to leave the dodo alone though." The statement was questioned by confused looks, as they did not see how Zazu could be used to their advantage. Scar rolled his eyes with a growl. He then continued on with his explanation.

"The moronic bird will fly over to Mufasa, and of course, and then daddy will come to the rescue of his favorite cub. Once they were out danger, my brother would have no other choice than to discipline Simba." The young brothers were grinning eagerly now. They were now thrilled with the prospect of getting the Prince in trouble.

"I will then speak with my brother, and convince him to make Kali the heir." At this statement, Zira growled under her breath in frustration. "The next day I will lead Simba to the Gorge claiming that his Father has a surprise for him, and tell him to wait while I go to fetch him. Then, while he waits the Hyenas will start a stampede in the gorge, which will certainly place Simba in mortal danger. At the same time, I will let Mufasa know that Simba was in danger, and we will rush to the Gorge.

"Why would we want him to save Simba?" Hasani asked

Scar was now getting annoyed with the naive cub's questions, but let it slide as he did not want to spend too much time discussing the plot, in fear of being caught. "Because of the force of the stampede, he would be killed along with Simba in the attempt of his rescue." At this all the lions around him began to grin. "This loss would eventually cause Kali to break and make him easier to manipulate into the heir I need. All the while Usafi will be shaped into the perfect queen through Zira's teachings." Scar stated with deep pride.

"Why do we need to wait so long? Why can't we just start the stampede and kill them now?" Hasani asked.

"In a months' time we will have enough hyena support to where, when I take throne no one will dare to challenge me. Also, the longer Kali has with his Father and brother, the more he will cherish them and thus the more broken he will be with their passing." Scar explained.

"Why the gorge and a stampede? Wouldn't it not be easier to just send the hyenas in there to kill them?" Hiassen asked

"If we used the hyenas the plan would not work. They would leave a scent on the bodies that would be recognized and cause protest when I become king if was to allow them into the land. Our cover could be blown. With a stampede, we can make it look like an accident and thus be protected by mere anonymity." He stated.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." A very familiar voice said from behind them.

They all turned and saw Abasi and Asana, the screaming cubs parents looking at them blatantly upset and enraged.

"Mom." Hiassen said with surprise.

"Dad?" Hasani said with confusion.

"Hasani, Hiassen! How could you even consider harming one of the princes and the king who let us into his pride? Why? For Nala and Usafi? If you are doing this for that them, I know, I have failed at teaching you anything about love or compassion." Asana stated with anger towards Zira and Scar in her eyes and disappointment in her voice aimed at Hiassen and Hasani.

"No, mom. You are wrong. Once Simba is out of the way and Kali is Scar's heir, Nala will be mine and Usafi will be the future Queen." Hasani said with absolute faith in Scar's plan. _Might be Queen, if I have anything to say about it_ Hiassen thought when he heard his brother mention Usafi.

"Not if we go to Mufasa now and expose you all for what you truly are. Especially you, SCAR! How cold are you that you, that you could consider killing your own brother and nephew, just for a throne?" Abasi said with determination and rage in his voice.

"As cold as I will be when I kill you both." Scar said with a roar as he and Zira attacked the unwelcomed intruders.

The four lions grappled viciously biting and clawing at each other for what seemed like eternity until Scar and Zira had Abasi and Asana pinned. Abasi and his mate were heavily injured. Abasi tried to make a go for Scar's neck with a surprise attack when he felt slashing pains at his throat. He gasped and saw Hasani next to him with his claws outstretched covered in blood. He then heard a screech and saw that Hiassen slashed his own mother's throat. It was clear the cubs were still fearful, but it was unclear if it was from Scar, or being found out. Either way, they were helping ending the lives of those who gave it to them. As Abasi's vision began to fade and he had one last thought; _May you __suffer__ for what you have done. __You may be Asana and my biological cubs, but you will never be our __sons. _Then a strange wave of peace passed over him as he took his last breath.

"Good work, Hasani and Hiassen. You have done well. Now we can insure none will know of our plans." Scar said with pride towards the two young killers.

"How can we cover this up?" Hasani asked nervously

"We can say that they were attacked and that their killers took their bodies with them. You boys should not have to worry. Zira and I will also take you in as our own, so that you will not be alone. Thankfully, my brother is so gullible that he won't question it." Scar replied

They all smiled at Scars genius and nodded in agreement at his plan. But secretly Zira and Hiassen had realized a way to achieve their own plan of killing Kali. Scar had mentioned Zira teaching Usafi, and with that Zira began to form her plan with Hiassen included as part of it. With these thoughts in their minds they entered the Elephant Graveyard and went to check on their hyena coalition.

* * *

**Author: Scar's plan revealed. **

**Zira's plan begins to form and Hiassen and Hasani have killed their own parents. What will the Prince and now big brother do?**

**Wait and see.**

**Swahili:**

**Ubaya kwa Heshima**

**Mabaya pamoja na heshima tu inajenga zaidi maovu.**

**Maovu ambayo kwamba ni umba inaitwa wivu na itakuwa uharibifu yoyote nzuri ambayo inaweza kuja kutoka heshima.**

**Translation: **

**Misery for Respect**

**Misery with respect only creates more evil.**

**The evil that this creates is called jealousy and will ruin any good that can come from respect.**


	8. Changes

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters. If I did then I would be rich and looking down on all of you. You would do the same thing if you were in that position.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

**Hasani**

**Hiassen**

The following character belongs to T5Tango but I have approval to use him:

**Dameii**

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali (Fierce)**

**Usafi (Purity)**

**Kusudi** **(Purpose)**

**Ufisa** (Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief)

**Chaka** (Thicket)

**Kumsa** (variation of kumsaliti which means betray)

There will be one more chapter posted after this one. Happy 4th of July.

* * *

**Changes**

The sun had reached its peak today, yet despite its this it held an eerie glow. Kali noticed this and began to become concerned. Normally the sun always seem to shine with a brightness that would signal that a great day, but today it seemed somehow darker than usual. He had only seen the sun like this two other times in his life: The first, was the day when he found Msala, his girlfriend's Usafi's mother, dead. The second time this eerie event happened was the day Kumsa had attempted to kill Kusudi and Ufisa. It was as if the great kings and Queens were trying to warn them, which caused him to become concerned. He put this out of his mind, and tried to think positively.

"I must only be exhausting myself." He said with a laugh as his Aunt Naanda dragged Kali's kill back to Pride Rock .

"What was that, Kali?" Naanda asked as she set down the kill.

"Nothing Aunt Naanda." Kali quickly covered.

"If you say so my little hunter." Naanda replied with a chuckle and then began tickling him.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Aunt Naanda haha please STOP" Kali says and finally gets free from his aunt.

"Your mother said I should get her some revenge today. So tough luck." Naanda said.

"OK. Can we go home now?" Kali asked and she nodded and picked the kill back up. _I will get you back for that Mom._

Kali and occasionally the other cubs were now joining them on the hunts. Naanda has taken it on herself to train the next generation of hunters after witnessing their successes. In early mornings, she would teach them hunting tactics to perfect their skills. And whenever possible, she would find an abandoned calf, tire it out, and then let her mini hunting party at it. Today, Kali was her only hunter that did not have obligations and made his first individual kill. _He makes me so proud _she thought to herself.

It had now been a months since the day his father had announced to the pride that those two cheetah cubs were Kali's and Usafi's adopted siblings. But a litter of three young cubs quickly become too much to handle for the young mothers, so they were taken in by Naanda. Time seemed to fly past the lionesses eyes. A prime example was the now five months old Usafi fur had started to darken. It was now a slight maroon color that looked like the color of the sky when evening was approaching. There cheetah pride members, Ufisa and Kusudi were now four and a half months old and had not changed much at all except that they had grown in size, thus they had more energy and were therefore more of a pawful for Naanda.

More changes have occurred since the cheetah cubs joined the pride, but other than those everything was pretty much the same. The first noticeable change was that Kali was now taking interest in coordinating hunting strategies, sometimes alone and sometimes with his lover, brother and Nala who would test his plans, which often worked. He, had also earned his own unique nickname: the Shining silver hunter or just Silver. Some of the lionesses had watched him during one of the hunts, and were amazed at not only by his strategies, but his speed. He moved so fast that sometimes even they could barely see him. Due to the light from the sun that reflected off his fur, it could momentarily blind his prey long enough for one of the other cubs to rush forward in order to make the kill.

"Hey there Silver. Nice catch you got there." He and Naanda heard a voice say. He turned and saw his Uncle Scar approach him with a big, yet awkward smile.

"Thanks Uncle Scar. Whatcha doing out here?" Kali asked with curiosity.

"I was just making sure my favorite nephew got home from his hunt safely." He responded.

This was the second change. Scar's ever increasing doting on Kali. While appreciative of the attention, Kali felt like his uncle was hiding something and merely smiled whenever given his uncle's affection.

"OK, well bye Uncle Scar. I better get this kill back before Ufisa and Kusudi go hungry and try to kill me." He said with a laugh and continued dragging his kill. While on his way back he began thinking _why did Uncle Scar call me his favorite? He has always shown disgust for favorites since Grandpa Ahadi neglected him for Dad. What are you thinking Uncle?_

As he was about to walk up to his mother, who was sleeping on a rock to ask their location, he saw Simba run up to the group with a fire in his eyes. He looked excited, like he was ready for an adventure. This morning, Simba had gone out with their father to receive his lessons that would make him a good king. Kali assumed that father had told him about something and that was what got him so excited. Simba began to talk.

"Hey, Nala. Hey, Kali and Usafi." He said happily.

"Hi, Simba." The three of them replied in unison.

"Come on. I just heard about this great place." He said while looking at his brother who was listening intently.

"Simba! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath." Nala replied through clenched teeth.

"And it's time for yours." Sarabi states while smirking. Simba tries (too late) to escape. Sarabi bends down and grabs him. She then proceeds to give the struggling cub a bath. Kali, all the while is laughing.

"Shut up Kali." Simba grumbles as their mother bathes him.

"Mom! ...Mom. You're messing up my mane." He whines as his mother licks the top of his head. Sarabi smiles and then lets him go.

"Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?" he states while fixing his 'mane'.

"Kali, it is time for your bath!" Sarabi said while getting in position for her chase.

"No need to get so anxious, Mom. I am not planning on running today. I am tired from my hunt." Kali replied. He then crawls into her forepaws and she proceeds to bathe him.

But, even though he was tired, Kali set up a trap. Just as Sarabi was about to run her tongue along him, he rubbed his paw along her chest and released a few of his 'friends' into her fur. Then, all of sudden, Sarabi released Kali and began licking herself diligently to remove the sudden presence of the biting termites in her pelt. While she did this, Kali and Simba began laughing at their mother until Simba and Kali spoke up.

"Nice one Bro." Simba said through laughs and they gave each other a paw five.

"Mom! I thought I was getting the bath, not you." He said with a cheeky smile and Simba began laughing even harder at his brother's trick.

"What happened to not giving me a hard time today?" Sarabi asked with a glare as she finally got all the termites out of her fur.

"Actually, my exact words are that I was not planning on running today. I never said I was going to make it easy for you. And what about you asking Aunt Naanda to tickle me to death?" Kali said with a victorious smile and a raised eyebrow.

Kali then climbed into his mother's paws and allowed himself to be bathed. As he was being bathed, Sarabi got to his chest and got a concerned look on her face.

"Kali are you sure you are OK?" She asked with concern.

"Is this about my scar? Well the truth is I got the scar during one of my practice hunting sessions. I tripped and ended up scratching myself. I didn't tell you cause I did not Simba to rub it in. OK?" Kali said with annoyance. _Well that is not the real truth but you don't have to know that Mom._

Then, there was the third change which was not major but definitely the most noticeable. Kali had received a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his chest, directly over his heart. He came home with this almost two weeks after Kusudi and Ufisa had joined. His parents, brother, lover and even other lionesses questioned him on who had given him the scar. He would not state his reason but merely stated that the scar would do more good than harm and that it is not a big deal. Though still concerned, Sarabi knew there was more to Kali's story about this scar but decided to wait for another day to pry it out of him.

"That is funny. So the great Kali trips over his own feet?"

"Hey! At least my scar makes me look more handsome."

"Whatever" Simba said but then had a thought he had had for a while but had never brought it up. Until now.

"Kali can I ask you something?" Simba asked.

" Sure Bro. What is it?"

"I remember when we were little that you used to be a bit of a jerk to me but then you changed and acted all nice to me. I want to know what happened?"

"I remember that too. What gives Kali?" Nala said in agreement.

"Well it has to do with a story Dad told me one time. It was about Grandpa Ahadi and Great Uncle Dameii."

"Dameii?" Simba inquired.

"Grandpa had an adopted little brother named Dameii back during great grandpa Mohatu's time. He was supposed to have been a great lion."

" So what happened between them?"

"They got into these arguments a lot during the war. They were always about the same thing."

"Who was toughest? Because that was obviously grandpa." Simba chided.

"I bet it was food. Males are such pigs." Nala said with a giggle.

"Hey!" The boys said in unison.

"Come on Simba. You eat more than me and yet you do not gain a pound. Explain that."

"All the food gets absorbed and makes me look cuter to everyone." Simba gloated.

"Whatever Simba. So what did they argue about Simba?" Usafi spoke up.

"The arguments were always about Grandma Uru."

"WHAT?" The other cubs said in unison.

"Great Uncle wanted Grandma? Why?" Simba demanded.

"Well it turns out Grandma Uru knew Dameii first and had feelings for him, but over time in the training camps Grandpa Ahadi started developing feelings for her as well and it caused a lot of arguments between them on things she should and should not do and who was better for her."

"So what happened?"

"The arguments one day got so bad that they almost struck each other. But Grandma Uru caught them and told them to stop acting like idiots."

"Why would she say that? I thought she would like being fought over."

"She did not like it Simba and the reason she told them to stop was because it was tearing them apart when they should have been trying to become closer during the times of war. Especially since right before the war ended, Great Uncle Dameii died. I do not know how though."

"I wonder what happened to Dameii."

"Only Dad knows." _And me. I can't tell Simba that Dameii was killed by Ahadi for betraying him. It would only ruin the lesson._

"So how did that story convince you to be nicer to me?"

"Well Simba the main lesson of that story is that brothers fight but we should not let that drive us apart. You are the only brother I have and I want to be a supportive brother that encourages you."

"Like Dad and Uncle Scar always look like they hate each other?"

"Exactly! That is a perfect example."

"Whoa. Well I am glad you heard that story then. I do not know if I could stand to see you like Uncle Scar."

"Uncle Scar is not so bad. He is just lonely and feels like no one understands him" Kali points out.

"Well other than that, I am glad you want to support me, Bro"

"Yeah, me too. But you still can't pin me." Kali added cheekily. Simba responded by sticking his tongue out at Kali.

"Can we go now, Mom?" Simba asked with anticipation since he wanted to get going.

"So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb." Nala stated and asked Simba.

"No. It's really cool." Simba states with a smile.

"So where is this "really cool" place?" Asked Sarabi who had just finished bathing Kali and was looking at her gold son with a smirk.

"Oh." He paused and thought quickly. He then spoke. "Uh... around the water hole." Simba replied. Damn, mom is trying to read my mind he thought.

"The water hole? What's so great about the waterhole?" Nala replied with an annoyed tone.

"I'll SHOW you when we GET there." Simba whispered so that Kali and Usafi could also hear. Kali became confused and began to wonder _Where are you really planning to go Simba?_ This was in his head because his brother had a habit of having a new scheme and destination every single day.

"Oh." Nala replied with a whisper and then changed her tone. "Uh... Mom, can I go with Simba?" she asked sweetly.

"Hmm... What do you think, Sarabi?" Sarafina asked.

"Well..." she said in mock-thought.

"Pleeeease?" Simba and Nala begged through broad, forced grins. Kali rolled his eyes, at his brother and friend, He thought _Puh-lease, no way she will let you go._

"It's all right with me..." she said before she was cut off by Simba and Nala's cheers.

"All right!" Nala said. While Simba said "Yeah!"

Sarabi then continued with a smirk on her face. "As long as Zazu goes with you."

The two cubs then stopped celebrating and Simba said in a whiny tone. "No. Not Zazu."

"Can't you at least let Kali and Usafi come with us. You know they will keep us out of trouble." Nala requested with hopeful tone.

"Sorry guys! As I said, I am tired from my hunt and would like to spend a little time with my girl, Kusudi and Ufisa for a while." Kali replied. At the same time, he thought_ HA, sucks to be you brother; you are stuck with Banana Beak_.

"Hey Simba." He called before his brother was gone."

"What is up bro?"

"Where are you really going?" he said in a hushed tone so their mother would not hear.

"We really are going around the waterhole. But it is close to that area so we are not truly lying."

"Ok. But be careful. Alright?"

"Hey, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Yeah I know you are. Well I think you and Nala should go find Zazu now."

"Don't remind me."

With that Simba and Nala walked off grumpily to find Zazu so they could leave. Kali knew his brother would come up with a plan to get rid of Zazu and smirked. But as quickly the smirk came, it faded as Kali felt a sudden uneasiness at watching his brother go. His heart told him he should follow, but his head told him to not worry and to go back to finding the two cheetahs so they could eat. He pondered this for a moment, before deciding to agree with his head. With this in mind, he turned to the three remaining lionesses.

"Have any of you seen Fisa and Kusudi?" he asked curiously. He called Ufisa, Fisa cause it sounded to close to Usafi and did not want to get confused. He worried about them as if they were his little siblings.

Both the lionesses and Usafi looked at each other for a moment before looking back to him and shaking their heads in reply.

"That is odd. They are always here. I guess I should go look for them." Kali stated with a slight hint of concern.

"I'll go help you look for them." Usafi stated with an equal amount of concern in her voice.

"Mom, would you tell Aunt Naanda to watch my kill until we find those two?" Kali asked. She nodded and then Kali turned to Usafi and looked her in the eyes to let her know he was ready to go.

Nodding, the two young cubs began searching for their Kusudi and Ufisa. Nearby, on a slightly higher rock, Hiassen who had been listening the whole time began to grin. He knew that those two cubs had recently left with Mufasa, in the hopes of trying to make them feel welcome. Knowing this and deciding not to tell, he began trotting stealthily above Kali and Usafi. He followed them, until he decided to break his own cover, unraveling his plan, and walked up to them. Kali immediately got into a defensive position in front of Usafi and got a glare in his eyes that made his star like eyes become hard like diamonds.

"What do you want, Hiassen? Usafi and I do not have time for any of your games." Kali stated with a calm, yet annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to let you know that I saw Ufisa and Kusudi." He said while hiding his malice and hate. Hearing this Kali dropped his defense and asked,

"Where did you see them?" He asked with a concerned yet analytical tone. _Something is up, Hiassen has never shown any sign of caring for those two_ he thought.

"I saw them run after Simba, Nala and Zazu. Apparently, they were excited and wanted to go with them on some kind of adventure." Hiassen replied calmly.

Hearing this Kali froze. He suddenly began thinking of the way he looked at the sun this morning as it rose. An image of Msala lying dead with blood appeared in his mind. He also knew how mischievous those two, especially Fisa, were and knew they would jump at the chance for excitement. Kali then turned and began running in the direction of the waterhole.

Usafi began to follow him with even more concern, but was quickly blocked by Hiassen.

"Do not worry, Usafi. You do not need to go. Kali will be there and with that knowledge you should know they will be safe. Why would you concern yourself? They are not your responsibility." He replied slyly while looking at her with a lust that rivaled his intelligence.

"That is where you are wrong, Hiassen. Kali and I found those cubs together and we took on the responsibility of looking after them together. I don't want anything to happen to them again, so I too protect them. Now get out of my way before I make you do so." She replied with a cold, menacing tone that was completely unnatural to her and reminded Hiassen of Zira.

He got out of her way and she immediately ran off at full speed after Kali.

As Hiassen watched her go he thought_ Damn it, I couldn't convince her. I hope she doesn't get killed. No, Kali will die protecting her and she will come back crying to me._ With this he walked off with a smirk to find his brother and awaited the news of Kali's demise and Usafi's anguish over his loss.

It took mere moments before Usafi finally caught up with Kali. They had just arrived at the waterhole and began looking frantically for their siblings. Kali then spotted Zazu alone and flying towards the Elephant Graveyard looking just as frantic. _Oh no. Simba and Nala must be there and with Fisa and Kusudi. NO!_ Kali thought this and ran after the bird hoping he got there before something terrible happened. Usafi also had noticed Zazu and got the same thought in her head and followed quickly behind him.

* * *

**Swahili:**

**Mfalme wa kweli si mmoja ambaye anasema yeye ni mmoja.**

**Mfalme wa kweli ni yule ambaye anasema yeye si mmoja.**

**Mfalme wa kweli ana hekima kubwa kwamba ni siri kwa vijana na kiburi.**

**Translation: **

**The true King really is not one who says he is one.**

**True king is one who says he is not one.**

**True king possesses great wisdom that is hidden by the young and arrogant.**

**Do you agree with this statement?.**


	9. The Elephant Graveyard

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters. If I did then I would be rich and looking down on all of you. You would do the same thing if you were in that position.

Also, give queenlionesses another round of applause for being an awesome Beta.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

**Hasani**

**Hiassen**

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali (Fierce)**

**Usafi (Purity)**

**Kusudi** (Purpose)

**Ufisa** (Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief)

**Chaka** (Thicket)

**Kumsa** (variation of kumsaliti which means betray)

Some more authors I would like to recommend:

weather watcher: Shadowlands Princess and A New Way

Zero Unit RGB: Story of the Stars and Tale of Two Kings ( Not the same as mine)

Asante: The Lost Prince, The Rogue Pride, Man Comes to the Pride Lands, etc.

Dodger NYC: Legend of the Lion Kings

Also, I made some changes to this chapter and the one before it.

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!

* * *

**The Elephant Graveyard**

When they arrived, the three of them saw Simba and Nala, safe and sound. They at first were relieved but got fearful again when they saw that Ufisa and Kusudi were not with them.

"Simba, Nala! Where are Ufisa and Kusudi?" He asked with concern laced in his voice.

His brother looked at him with a confused and concerned look on his face and then replied. "Why would you ask me where Fisa and Kusudi are? Aren't they with you?"

"No. We were told they went with you, so we decided to come after you." Kali replied and his face paled. His voice was now laced with fear. It was a tone that Simba had never heard in his brother's voice and it filled him dread.

"Who told you they were with us? We haven't seen them since you left this morning." Nala asked.

"Hiassen told us they left with you because they wanted to go on an adventure. Knowing how those two are we immediately took it as the truth." Usafi replied.

Kali's face then became like stone. He was furious because he now realized what had happened. Hiassen had tricked him into getting panicked about the younger cubs safety just for laughs and probably hoping to get some alone time with Usafi. With this fury in his head he said.

"That guy better hope that we cats have nine lives. Because when I get my paws on him, he is going to lose at least eight of them." He stated in a cold voice like Scar's which everyone was startled to hear from him.

"Anyway isn't this place amazing. I really think we should check it out." Simba stated with a concerned but now eager tone. He was trying to lighten then mood with the thought of an adventure.

"Wrong! The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here." Zazu stated with a stern tone.

"Aw, man." Simba whined while continued speaking with a now fearful voice. "We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands."

"Huh. Look. Banana Beak is scared. Heh." Simba said while looking at his brother. Kali looked at him with a frown.

"Simba. This is serious." Kali said with concern.

" And that's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy. And right now we are all in very real danger." Zazu replied while poking Simba in the nose.

Simba moved nearer to the entrance of an elephant skull and said arrogantly. "Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!"

He was then cut off by three evil laughs that echoed through the graveyard. Suddenly three hyenas appeared and started looking at the cubs and hornbill.

"Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here?" Shenzi asked her fellow hyena.

"Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uh... what do you think, Ed?" He said and turned to the third hyena that was obviously crazed. This one just keeps drooling and laughed uncontrollably. They then begin to circle the five of them.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking. A quintet of trespassers!" Banzai said.

"And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh..." Zazu said in a tone that sounded like he was trying to negotiate. _Bad ide_a Kali thought as he looked at the female hyena.

"Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you." She then peered at Zazu and said. "You're Mufasa's little stooge."

"I, madam, am the king's majordomo." He said with fear and offense.

"And that would make you...?" Banzai asked while looking at Simba and Kali.

"The future king." Simba said.

"The Prince of the Pride Lands." Kali said in unison with his brother.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" She asked with a grin.

"Puh. You can't do anything to me." Simba spat.

"Simba please shut up." Kali whispered hoping his brother had heard, which he hadn't.

"Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land." Zazu said.

But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers." Simba said while Kali closed his eyes and thought _Great job Simba! You just made things worse._

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay..." Zazu whispered with fear.

"Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!" Banzai asked with offense.

"My, my, my. Look at the sun. It's time to go!" Zazu said as he tried to hurry the cubs.

"What' the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner." Shenzi while licking her muzzle.

"Yeaaah! We could have whatever's... lion around! Get it? Lion around!" Banzai jokes before laughing his butt off.

"Oh, wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a cub sandwich. Whatcha think?" Shenzi adds before she begins laughing herself.

"Hey look. This one is so pink. I bet it means she is more juicy than most." Shenzi said while looking at Usafi and still laughing.

They keep making jokes about the cubs being dinner and eventually stop focusing on them. Taking advantage of their distraction, Kali and the other three cubs started running deeper into the Graveyard. Zazu at first was hesitant to fly and warn Mufasa. But just when the Hyenas noticed the escaping cubs and he thought he would be lunch, the hyenas began to run after the cubs. Zazu then sprang immediately into the sky and flew off to find the King.

Kali and the cubs had made a good distance into the graveyard but he knew they could not outrun the hyenas for long.

They eventually came up to a mountain of skeletons and stopped for a moment to ponder their next move. Almost immediately the three hyenas came up behind them and the cubs frantically began climbing the bones. Kali and Simba with little difficulty managed to make it up halfway before they stopped and heard a scream. They looked down and saw Nala and Usafi sliding back down, fearfully trying to stop their descent.

"HELP!" The two girls screeched in unison.

In that moment Simba began to race down the hill and scratched the Hyena called Shenzi across the face before she could harm Nala. Kali jumped from his location and landed on Banzai's back the moment he beared his fangs at Usafi. Seeing that both girls were safe, the boys began back up the hill with no difficulty, and they all ran into the nearby cave. They saw an exit just above them and began to try to climb up, but their combined weight caused the skeleton they were standing on to collapse. They quickly recovered just in time to see the hyenas arrive in the cave with murderous glares on their faces. Simba and Kali got in front of the girls defensively and braced themselves for what would happen.

Simba tried to roar at them, in hopes of scaring them off, but what came out of his mouth was nothing more than a 'rar'. The hyenas laughed and urged him to do it again and amuse them more.

Kali, now filled with fury, fear, and somehow courage breathed in deep and then from his core came "ROOOOOOARRRR!" The hyenas, startled by the adult roar coming from the young cub. His eyes now held the same light as the stars, but reflected his murderous hatred towards the hyenas. Soon, another roar was heard, from behind them. Out of nowhere, Mufasa leaped into the cave and began ferociously battling the three hyenas. Zazu flew in, landed near the cubs in a protective manner.

Moments later, Simba and Kali's father had pinned all three Hyenas and said with a cold voice. "If you ever come near my sons again…"

"Wait we didn't know they were your sons. Did we Shenzi?" Banzai asked pleadingly.

"No, no. Of course not!" She replied.

They both looked to their third member and asked. "Ed?" He shook his head wildly in a way that stated he did know who they were. At this Mufasa roared and all three hyenas ran off in fear.

Simba walked up to his father fearfully and said. "Dad I'm sorry..."

Mufasa looked at him sternly and said "You deliberately disobeyed me. Come, were are going home."

With that all four cubs and Zazu followed the King all with shameful looks on their faces. Unnoticed by all, Scar looked into the cave with both glee and confusion. He wondered why Kali was here. _This was not part of the plan_. He began to go into deep thought while he walked to where his forces of hyenas had gathered. At the same time, Kali thought sadly _Mischief Managed._

* * *

Once Mufasa and the cubs were halfway to Pride Rock, the King called to Zazu and told him to take Nala and Usafi home while he would stay and teach his sons a lesson. Zazu complied with this, said 'good luck' to both boys and then lead the two girls home. Mufasa then called for his sons to approach him. Kali walked forward still shameful, but with confidence that his father would hear him out. Simba also stepped forward but hesitated when he saw his paw inside his father's. He wondered_ how can I ever hope to measure up to become as great of a lion and king as my fearless Dad._ They both arrived and waited for him to speak.

He sighed and finally said. "Simba, you deliberately disobeyed me. You could have been killed, and what's worse, you both put Nala and Usafi in danger."

Simba stood there ashamed and did not answer his father. His brother, than stepped in and said calmly, "I was worried about Fisa and Kusudi. When I got back, I saw that they were both missing, so I and Usafi went looking for them."

"They were not missing. They were with me the entire time. I had decided to take them out to see the Pride Lands to treat them as member of the pride and to give your Aunt Naanda a break." Mufasa stated sternly. _He thinks he can lie to me, YEAH RIGHT!_ Mufasa thought.

"I did not know they were with you Dad. I was told by Hiassen that they had gone with Simba and Nala on an adventure, so we ran after them and just ended up with Simba and Nala." He replied back in a tone that reminded Mufasa of his own father.

Mufasa was about to disregard his son's statement as false when the moonlight which had just appeared shone on Kali. Just as when it had first happened, Kali's fur began to reflect the moonlight and caused his fur to go from silver to a heavenly white. As he looked at his son's eyes, he saw his mother Uru looking at him through those same eyes and giving him that soft smile that she had always given him to let him know things were alright. Seeing this in his son's eyes, he nodded and replied.

"I will take your word for it Kali. I did see Hiassen when I left with them so you could be telling the truth." Mufasa said with a smile.

Simba then spoke to his father with newfound confidence, "Father, I know I disobeyed you but, I was only trying to prove I could be brave like you." He stated.

His father who was still humbled by Kali's words looked at him. He sighed and said. "Simba, I'm only brave when I have to be. Being King does not mean you go looking for trouble, but knowing when to tackle trouble and when not to."

"But you are never afraid of anything." Simba said and Kali nodded at his statement.

"I was today. I thought I might lose the two of you." He said while nuzzling his sons.

Simba then began to tell the story of what happened during the chase all the way up to Kali's roar. He paused, looked at his brother and said. "Kali, I think you should be the one to take the throne. You went to the graveyard for the right reasons, while I went there for thrills. You are better than me in every way. I mean back there you roared like you were fully grown and I felt like I could never measure up to you." He stated with some tears in his eyes.

Kali, who was at first shocked by his brother thinking about renouncing the throne, he quickly regained his composure and replied. "Simba, you are still the right one for the throne. You made a mistake, yes, but that is to be expected because like me, we are still young. I may act more mature at times and I seem to be better than you at some things, but you are better than me in other things."

"Like what? " Simba asked

"You are so fun loving, cheerful, and adventurous. You are faster than me and even have talented humor skills that I envy."

"So I have a talent with speaking and am only a bit faster than you. That does not mean I should be king, when your instincts are so much better than mine." Simba replied a bit annoyed.

"My instincts were wrong today. I am growing up too fast, which though good at times, it is bad for being a king. I have trouble relating to cubs my own age, how would I be able to relate to the subjects when I am older? You have a gift being able to see things from someone else point of view. That is what truly makes a great king." Just like the day Mufasa had asked them the question, Kali bowed to his brother, still recognizing him as the rightful heir.

Simba and Kali embraced each other. Mufasa then put on a playful face and began giving them both a simultaneous noogie. They both squirmed free and pounced on their dad together. Simba and Kali began to roll and then came to a stop. Kali and Simba were both on their father's head and all three of them were laughing. Mufasa then told them both of the Great Kings of the Past, and how they watched everything from the stars. He also explained that he would always be there to guide them along with the other kings. He then looked to Kali whose fur still held the same heavenly white color and proudly said.

"I know now that Simba is truly the rightful king. Kali, when you spoke, it was like Great Kings were are telling me through you, but you are also intended for greatness." He stated.

After that statement, they took one last look at the night sky and returned home to Sarabi. Seeing Kusudi and Fisa who was asleep in Nanda's paws gave the snowy white cub a sense of peace. Once all the cubs were asleep, Scar was just returned from his meeting with the Hyenas and rushed to talk to Mufasa.

"Mufasa." Scar called with mock desperation.

"Yes, Scar. Is everything alright?" Mufasa asked with concern.

"I saw you walking from the Outlands with Kali and Simba. What happened? Are they ok?" Scar asked with concern but with his smooth voice.

"Kali and Simba are fine. Simba and Nala decided to try to sneak into the Elephant Graveyard and Kali and Usafi ran after them with the impression that the cheetah cubs had followed them." Mufasa explained.

"It seems Simba has gotten himself into a lot more trouble this time. Have you punished him yet?" Scar inquired.

"Yes brother. I have and I assure you that Simba will not forget his act of disobedience." Mufasa stated.

"So when will you make the announcement?" Scar asked.

"Announcement? What do you mean by that?" Mufasa asked with confusion.

"The one where you announce Kali is your new heir to the throne because of Simba's disobedience." Scar said with a hint of excitement.

"Scar. Simba is still next in line for the throne and Kali accepts that. The punishment Simba received is that he knows I am disappointed and his training is being put on hold for one month." Mufasa stated sternly.

"Oh. I see. Well that sounds like a wise decision." Scar said with his smooth voice and eyed Mufasa with an empty gaze.

Mufasa then nodded and walked away to join his family in the den. As he departed, Scar's thoughts began going wild. _He did not make Kali his heir? Why? Kali is better than Simba in every way and Simba is nothing but a little troublemaker. Of all the stupid… WAIT. I get it. He blamed Kali for everything and punished Simba just to get Kali to agree and plans to punish him later. OH Mufasa, you have no idea how stupid you are compared to me_ Scar thought as he entered his own solitary cave and began planning on how to turn Kali against his father once Kali became his heir.

However, unknown to even Scar, Zira who was in the center of the Outlands was speaking to three ominous figures and making her own plans.

"So you all know the plan? Right, Kuchin?" She asked with her usual evil grin and tone towards the largest and central figure.

"Yes! Tomorrow, Kali the silver prince will meet his end!" Kuchin said gleefully. She, her companions and Zira all began to laugh maniacally at the thought of what was soon to transpire.

* * *

**Author: Once again we see Kali does not want the throne and the lengths he will go to protect his friends and his siblings. But what is this plan that Zira has planned? And who is this Kuchin and her two companions?**

**Swahili:**

**Ndugu yake tu hawezi kusubiri kwa kuwa Mfalme.**  
**Lakini ni nini yeye unataka?**

**Translation:**

**His brother just can't wait to be King.**  
**But what does he want?**


	10. Zira Makes Her Move

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

**Hasani**

**Hiassen**

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali** (Fierce)

**Usafi** (Purity)

**Kusudi** (Purpose)

**Ufisa** (Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief)

**Chaka** (Thicket)

ENJOY!

* * *

**Zira Makes Her Move**

The events of last night were still echoing through Kali's mind today as he, Usafi and Nala were coming back today from their hunt. Today, they and Naanda had brought back a Zebra foal. Simba had not joined todays hunt because Uncle Scar had taken him to reveal a surprise that their father had for Simba. As he watched the lion and cub depart, Kali was overcome with a uneasy feeling that was telling him he should keep Simba here. _Why would Uncle Scar want to show Simba something? He has never liked Simba before, so why start now? _he wondered.

"Hey Auntie?" Kali asked

"Yes Kali?" Naanda replied

"Why do you think Uncle Scar took Simba out today?"

Why do you ask?"

"It is just that he has always shown more interest in me than in Simba. If anything he barely talks to Simba. I am just curious as to why he would change today."

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy in my normally accepting nephew?"

NO! I am not jealous. Merely curious about it."

"Well I think it might have to do with what happened last night."

He pondered his Aunt's statement in his mind carefully. _M__aybe Uncle Scar was starting to warm up to Simba after hearing what had almost happened to him in the Elephant Graveyard last night. _ Kali then turned and refocused on Fisa and Kusudi, whom were now running towards them in hopes of getting a portion of the kill.

"Thanks Aunt Naanda. I won't let it worry me."

"Good!" She said and then turned to the cave and left Kali to watch Kusudi and Fisa.

Today Kali and Usafi decided that they would stay close to Pride Rock, as they had quite enough excitement with the hyenas. Kali wanted to spend as much time with his two adopted cousins as he could, as yesterday he was almost taken from them because of that trick that Hiassen had pulled. Both of them gave the little liar a grilling, and told him that if he ever tried that again, there would be serious consequences. Kusudi and Fisa bounded past him with speed that surpassed his, and began to feast on the foal. He smiled as he watched them eat and sat himself down and continued watching.

Meanwhile, Nala and Usafi went in the direction of their mother, who was currently lounging on a rock. She appeared to be conversing with Sarabi and Zira. When Usafi saw Zira, she immediately bounded forward to the lioness with excitement. As soon as she arrived, the three adults had finished their conversation, who were now looking at her with smug smiles. Nala ran immediately to her mother when she spotted Zira. Nala did not share Usafi's feelings about the lioness with a stripe flowing down her back, as she always got an uneasy feeling in her gut when she was in her presence.  
"HI Zira." Usafi said and nuzzle Zira.

"Hello, Usafi. We were hoping we would see you soon." She spoke with a playful tone and returned the nuzzle.

"Huh? Why is that?" The pink lioness inquired. She still had a strange connection to Zira, that she could not explain, and had come treat to her as an aunt of sorts. She then turned to her mother who merely smiled.

Zira then spoke up with a playful tone, "I had just finished discussing with yours and Kali's mothers about giving Nala, watch duties over the cheetah cubs, so that you can have a little time alone with Kali." At first Usafi had a hesitant expression about leaving, but this quickly turned to joy with the thought of spending time with her Shujaa. She then asked.

" I was planning on spending all day with them, do you think they'll be disappointed?"

"Do not worry. Those two will be safe during your absence." Nala ensured her

"You should go and take this opportunity to act like the young cubs that you two are." Zira replied, all the while continuing to smiling.

"OK! I will go let them know what is going on. I will be right back. Oh, and Mom, I want you to give you to give me the most strenuous bath you have ever given me. I want my pelt to be shimmering before I go enjoy whatever he will have planned. I think we will go to Acacia Grove in case you get worried." She replied happily.

"Kings Above. The bathtime baby Usafi is actually asking for a bath. Is this a dream?" Nala teased.

"Oh. So says Ms. Sweet Talker who said it was her who came up with the idea to get rid of Zazu yesterday." Usafi countered

"Is that so?" Sarafina inquired.

"Yes it is Mom. Nala told me on the way back."

"Well then me and Nala will have a serious talk once you get done with your bath."

"Ok. Well I am going to go tell Kali the news about what is going on. Bye"

The three adults nodded in agreement, and then she turned around and backtracked to her lover and spotted, trouble-making sibling and friend.

"I guess you were right Zira." Sarabi said with a chuckle.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Zira began to get up to depart and said. "I told you she would jump at the idea. They will have a wonderful time together." The other two females simply nodded and she turned and began to walk in the direction behind Pride Rock.

"Why do you think Zira was so willing to suggest that?" Sarafina inquired to Sarabi.

"You know how much she cares for Usafi. She obviously wanted to do her part in giving her a good life."

"I guess your right, Mirage(Sarabi)"

* * *

Once she was out of sight, she went into a nearby dark cave where three silent figures waited for her. "You heard everything; you know where you have to go and what you have to do. Right?" she addressed to the three females who all nodded. They left the cave and headed sneakily towards Acacia Grove to carry out their dark deed.

"Do not forget to bring back something of Kali's. I want to make sure you do not go back on your word."

"Don't worry Zira. The deed will be done and you and Scar shall rule."

As she watched them sneak away, Zira's thought began to grow dark with the thoughts of a mauled Kali lying dead somewhere in the savanna. The thought made her shudder with anticipation.

* * *

Usafi had just returned to Kali as Kusudi and Ufisa had their fill. She approached him and when she looked into his eyes and froze. He was looking at her with loving and inquisitive expression. _What? How could he know? We were easily a good several __strides__ out of ear shot. There is no possible way he could know.  
_

He then smiled and said,"Yes, Ajabu. I know about yours and the ladies little plan for us. I could not help but listen in, especially when you shouted those last few parts about your bath and Acacia Grove. I think we should go along with it." He then got a smirk on his face and went forward to her and nuzzled her.

He turned to Fisa and Kusudi and spoke up, "Hey guys! Usafi and I are going to go out for a little while by ourselves. While we are gone we want you to behave and listen to your Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala. Ok?"

Both cubs nodded in agreement. Kali then gave both of them a hug to thank them for understanding. He then turned to Usafi and let her know with a few gestures of his head to take her time, and that he would be waiting at their favorite spot in the Groves for her. She nodded and turned back towards the direction of her mother, with Kusudi and Ufisa trailing shortly behind her.

"Oh, Usafi."

"Yes Kali?"

"You should make sure Sarafina gets that silly patch of dirt on your back when she bathes you."

"Kali. Run now before I give you a black patch on your eye." She said with a glare.

"I was kidding." He then ran off laughing happily.

Kali happily bounded off to Acacia Grove. Little did he know that hidden in the tall grass were three figures that had been watching him and were following him to the same destination.

They all contained the same thought in their minds_: the prince must die_!

* * *

**Author: So Usafi and Kali are going to be spending time together or are they. What could ****these figures ****be planning in order to kill the young prince? What exactly are these three ominous figures? Will Kali survive?**

**Swahili:**

**Giza kwa mara nyingine tena majaribio sanda mwanga ambao ni upendo.**

**Je upendo kuwa na uwezo wa uangaze kupitia kama daima gani?**

**Au giza kuweza kupatwa kabisa mwanga wa upendo na joto?**

**Translation:**

**Darkness once again attempts to shroud the light that is love.**

**Would love to be able to shine through as it always does?**

**Or dark to completely eclipse the light of love and warmth?**


	11. RIP Kali

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

**Hasani**

**Hiassen**

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali** (Fierce)

**Usafi** (Purity)

**Kusudi** (Purpose)

**Ufisa** (Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief)

**Chaka** (Thicket)

**Kuchin** (variation of kuchinjwa which means slaughter)

**Matata** (Vicious)

**Pepo** (Demon)

**Ni*my version*** (I am)

There is a challenge at the bottom of this chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

**R.I.P. Kali**

Kali had been waiting patiently for almost an hour since he arrived at Acacia Grove. He had many ideas going throughout his mind about what he and Usafi would do once she arrived. He had a song that he planned to sing to her to show just how much she meant to him. Then he would take her to Rhino Valley. It stretched for a mile, until it entered the Rhino territory. Before they had found Kusudi and Ufisa, Usafi and him would go there and agitate the Rhinos into chasing them through the valley. This would always conclude with Kali and Usafi laughing at the Rhinos from the top of the valley, where the angry Rhinos were vulnerable to becoming prey. But most importantly was what he would do with her after they returned to Acacia Grove. He was planning to kiss Usafi, since the first time they tried had been interrupted by the discovery of the cheetah cubs. All these thoughts led to him growing impatient with excitement. But though he did not like this anxiety, he would wait until the day was done if it meant spending some time with his life, his love, his Ajabu, Usafi. He was interrupted from his day dream when he sensed a slight shift in the grass near him. He turned around and began to smile at the thought she had finally arrived. This quickly turned to confusion when he saw three unfamiliar cheetahs appear out of the brush.

Regaining his composure he asked. "Hello. Who are you? And how can I be of any assistance?"

"I am Kuchin. These are Matata and Pepo, my sisters. We were looking for you because you have something we want." Kuchin replied and began to look at him menacingly.

Without warning the one called Pepo approached him, only to rip a piece of his silver fur off, which was soon stained with blood. Kali cried in agony.

"What did you do that for?!" The stunned silver cub demanded.

"For proof." Matata said simply.

"Proof of what?" He asked with confusion and fear now apparent in his voice.

"Proof that we actually killed you!" Kuchin said with rage apparent in her voice, as she began moving towards him.

"Why do you need to kill me? What have I done to deserve such a fate?" Kali demanded with even more fear in his voice.

"What have you done? How about forcing our niece and nephew to live with a cruel lion like you, only to endure being treated like garbage by a pride of lions that despise our kind." She roared.

"What are you…?" Kali asked before he was cut off by Kuchin making a death lunge at him.

Kali managed enough composure to dodged out of the way. He quickly retaliated and swiped his claws at Kuchin's face and she reeled back in pain. Seeing their chance, Pepo and Matata attacked from either side. Kali shot into the air a split second before they had him in their grasps. Their heads collided and hit the dry ground after the initial impact. Kali open his claws and slashed the two sisters, in hope that the wounds would discourage them from attacking further. Kali ignored his instinct to flee because he knew Usafi could be arriving any moment. All of a sudden, Kuchin came up to him and swatted him into the nearest Acacia tree. Kali winced as his vision began to blur.

"Great Kings Above!" He said in horror as he gazed at Kuchin.

He was able to distinguish three jagged wounds going from Kuchin's forehead, across to her right cheek. An unmistakable bloodlust was visible in her eyes. To bring complete horror to Kali, Pepo and Matata had recovered and were now glaring at him as well. Kali knew he was a goner against three enraged cheetahs who wanted him dead. Oddly enough, Kali for some strange reason he could not fathom did not want them to die. Not seeing a chance for victory, he wheeled around the tree and began to run as fast as his small paws could carry him. They caught up with him instantly, Kuchin catching him with her left forepaw.

"Please don't kill me!"

"Not a chance you brat!" she snarled and bared her fangs.

_I'm not ready to join the stars yet! Unless... _Kali thought as a plan came into his mind.

All at once, the three cheetahs began ferociously attacking the young prince. They clawed and bit mercilessly at every inch that they could reach. They then stepped aside to confirm his death. The cub's labored breathing slowed to a stop and his eyes closed. Then, all three cheetahs roared with pride at their success. _The prince is dead and once it is announced that Mufasa and Simba are also gone then everything will be done. Mufasa's reign of terror would finally end and Scar's glorious era would begin. _They then turned and headed back for their five mile run to Zira, to give her the tuft of fur they had removed and let her know of the success of their mission. Kuchin thought to herself _Don't worry little ones we are coming_.

* * *

The lion could not believe his eyes. He had just witnessed a brutal slaughter of a cub by three ferocious cheetahs. He had just returned from a hunting trip and was sleeping soundly until he was interrupted by the sound of the slaughter. He crept out of the hidden cave as the cub took his last breath. Once the cheetahs had left he moved out investigate.

"How could those spotted demons do this to you? Are they heartless?" He wondered.

He had desperately wanted to help the cub, but was slowed by a memory from his past when he had last tried to helped someone. He failed and the poor lioness, her life and the young cub's.

"Yet another death on my conscience" he said to himself.

But once he got within a few strides of him, the cub began to stir and slowly fumbled to his feet. He opened his eyes and saw the approaching the lion. He had tannish fur, with a long flowing gold mane. His eyes were what caught Kali's attention. His eyes, which were a never before seen dark sapphire blue, were looking directly into his and their expression was that of surprise.

_Oh I know why his eyes have a look of surprise in them_ he thought to himself. Kali's eyes had already captivated this strange lion just as they did everyone. He looked over himself and began the painful process of licking his wounds clean. He was grateful that his Aunt Nannda had showed him how to slow his breathing to a degree that was so unnoticeable and that made his chest rise so slowly, that some may have thought him to be dead. It was a desperate move, and Kali was glad it had worked.

"Are you going to keep staring or are you going to ask me a question?" Kali asked with a chuckle.

The lion regained his composure and asked. "How is it possible you survived that attack? I was almost certain that you were dead."

"I am tougher than I look, besides they were so focused on the idea of killing me, I figured they would not be clever enough to realize I was faking." Kali replied. He was about to ask the cub another question when a white hornbill that he knew came up to both of them looking frantic.

"Ni! I have some horrible news! Mufasa, the king of the Pride Lands and his sons, Simba and Kali, have all been confirmed to be dead. His brother, Scar is now king." She stated in dismay. Ni was about to thank her when he noticed the cubs expression change into that of shock and morning.

"Little guy? You okay?" he asked with a worried tone.

Kali did not answer. He did not think that the bird, or this lion would recognize him as the prince, as they were part of a different territory. His brother whom he had loved so much, and his father, the strong lion he had always admired , were both gone. It then hit him after a few moments; _I am the next king and yet everyone thinks I am dead. I need to get home. _But before he even got up, he stopped when he remembered the reason for the scar on his chest. _No. I cannot go back. I am __not ready to be __king, and even if I do go back, what then? Those cheetahs __are probably __there and__ given the fact that they think I am dead__, they would kill me if I am spotted before the pride finds me. _His thoughts returned to his family, pride and love of his life. _I will let them think I am dead and I am sure Uncle Scar will protect them. He will not dare go back on his word, especially now that he is the king_. He proceeded to watch the bird fly off and then approached the lion.

" What is your name, and where are your parents, young cub?" Ni asked with a soft tone.

"My parents were killed by those three cheetahs. I have no one else left." He bowed his head and shed a tear. Even though he lied, the pain of loss was quite real. He then took a deep breath and said shakily, "I was … I was wondering if I could stay with you?"

"Well..."

"Oh please Mr. Ni! I have nowhere else to go." He said this and made a wide eyed look he and his brother had used on their mother many times.

Ni thought about this for a moment. He did not know if he should do this. It had been almost a year since his own wife and daughter had died at the fangs of a vicious lioness and had vowed to never to let anyone else into his life. When he looked into Kali's eyes, he disregarded the vow he made to himself and begin contemplating. He could not be this cub's father, but maybe he could be like a big brother to him.

With this in his mind he replied, "Yes, you are more than welcome to stay with me."

"Thank you very much, Ni." Kali replied happily.

"Hold on. Before you get crazy, I still want to know what your name is." Ni replied with a curious look on his face.

"Uhami. That is my name."

With the introductions made and negotiations concluded Kali, who now went by the name Uhami, proceeded into Ni's cave and began to rest. Ni even shared part of his leftover kill with the grateful cub.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Pride Lands, Kuchin and her two sisters arrived at the location Zira had chosen to meet them, and had just given Zira the proof she had requested. They then began to demand for their payment.

"We will now take those two cubs you promised we could have. We will not let those lions corrupt them." Kuchin said.

"I cannot let you have them."

"What? Why not?"

"Because when I return I will have to give a reason for Kali's death. You will have to take the blame."

But what about our niece and nephew? They need us!"

"Do not worry about them. The remaining cubs are by all accounts nothing like that abusive brat Kali. One lioness cub, Usafi even protected them from the abusive silver prince and even convinced the late Mufasa to let them stay." Zira replied

The three cheetahs pondered what Zira had said and then left back to the cheetah territory. They knew they could trust Zira and would keep to their part of the deal. They would proceed to break all contact with her so that Scar would never suspect it was Zira who was responsible for Kali's death.

* * *

**Author's note: I am sure I had you scared when you saw the title of the chapter. Don't worry I would not kill Kali because he is the main character duh. I am sure you are wondering what the big deal is with Kali's scar, but don't worry that will all be revealed in the next chapter. So now you see why the cheetahs wanted to kill Kali, but they will be back eventually. Did anybody notice the hints I gave about Ni during the time he was the focus? *wink* If you can guess his identity, I will post the next chapter in three days instead of in two weeks.**

**Uhami- variation of the Swahili word Uhamishoni which means exile.**

**Swahili:**

**Baba anajua bora wake kwa ajili ya watoto wake hata kama ni machungu yao.**

**Yeye ni afadhali kuwa nao kukubali amekufa badala ya kurudi na kuwa nao kuangalia yake kufa.**

**Translation:**

**A father knows best for his children, even if it hurts them.**

**He would rather have them think him dead rather accept return and have them watch him die.**


	12. The Scarred Oath

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

**Hasani**

**Hiassen**

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali/Uhami** (Fierce/exile)

**Usafi** (Purity)

**Kusudi** (Purpose)

**Ufisa** (Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief)

**Chaka** (Thicket)

**Kuchi**n (variation of kuchinjwa which means slaughter)

**Matata** (Vicious)

**Pepo** (Demon)

**Ni** (I am)

**ALSO, I put up a poll on my profile page for any who are interested!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Scarred Oath**

"Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live. For me it is a deep _personal_ loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era..." The hyenas start emerging, casting eerie green shadows and laughing hollowly "...in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!"

As Scar began ascending the kopje to enter the Royal Den, he was stopped by a familiar voice that all lions recognized.

"SCAR!" Zira cried in panic.

"Aunt Zira" Usafi cried and ran towards the lioness.

"OH Usafi what is wrong?" She asked with mock concern.

"We just heard that Simba and Mufasa are dead!" Usafi said as more tears ran down her muzzle.

"Oh dear! Well I would hate to add to the bad news!" Zira said.

"What do you mean?" Usafi said with dread filled eyes.

"Yes, Zira. What is wrong?" Sarabi asked.

"I saw three cheetahs hunting illegally near Acacia Grove. I also saw Kali there and tried to save him but I was too late. They killed him and devoured him whole. I only managed to bring this back." Zira said with false sorrow and then placed the tuft of bloody white fur that Kuchin had stolen, near Sarabi.

"NO! Not Kali too. I lost Mufasa and Simba, I can't lose my little Kali too." Sarabi said as she took the little tuft of fur and clutched it tightly since it was all she had left of her beloved son.

Everything in her world had just shattered. _Kali is Dead. _Usafi could not believe these words as they were said. Just hearing them seemed to make time stand still.

"No it can't be true. Kali can't be dead. You are lying." Usafi yelled at Zira.

"I am sorry Usafi, but I am not. The proof is right there in Sarabi's paws." She said gesturing to the tuft of fur.

_Kali, my Shujaa is dead. No, it can't be true._ But it was. She looked at Sarabi who was now more broken than Usafi was. She had just heard that her husband and both of the sons she had birthed were now dead and that Scar was to be king. She was sobbing uncontrollably at this and then Usafi looked to her adopted sister, Nala. Nala was suffering a loss similar to Usafi's. Nala had just lost her best friend, Simba, and Usafi knew that the reason she sobbed was that like Usafi, Nala too had a crush on her own respective prince. Sarafina was trying to comfort Nala and Sarabi. Usafi however, made no move to want to be comforted. Her heart almost felt like dust now because though she had lived a happy life, it was a happiness filled with death. Her mother had died when she was still a newborn cub and now her lover, Kali, and her friend, Simba, also lied dead. _Oh Kali. This is all my fault. If I hadn't asked you to meet me at the Grove, then maybe you would still be alive and here with me._

"Why did Kali have to die?" Usafi asked herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard two small cries by her side. Kusudi and Ufisa were sobbing with a force that dwarfed that of a hurricane. She immediately pulled them close to her and they continued sobbing into her chest. She knew they felt as bad as she did because they had lost their savior Kali, their brother Simba and Father and king Mufasa all in one day. She knew there were no words she could say to console them and was about to cry too when she heard a roar. Scar was suffering just like everyone else but his sorrow quickly changed to calmness and he said.

"Since the cubs of Mufasa are dead, it is by King's right that all other cubs loyal to my brother must also be killed." He stated coldly. Zira quickly stood in front of Hiassen and Hasani to signify they were excluded. Scar then proceeded towards Usafi and the cheetahs and he raised his paw to strike her a killing blow.

Sarafina tried to stop him but she, Sarabi and Naanda were immediately blocked by a wall of hyenas that Scar had allowed to enter Pride Rock.

"Scar please not my daughter. She has done nothing wrong. PLEASE spare her!" Sarafina cried with desperation as she tried to get to Usafi.

"Ufisa, Kusudi don't worry I am coming!" Naanda called as she too tried to reach her adopted children.

"Now, now a law is a law and even a King cannot break his own laws." Scar said as he paused to speak to them.

"Scar can't you just kill the cheetahs? They are not a part of the pride. So just get rid of them. Spare Usafi." Hiassen stated while looking at Usafi.

"AN excellent idea Hiassen." He then tried to move Usafi with his paw and succeeded. He then went to kill the two cowering cheetahs but Usafi ran up and yelled at him.

"If you want to kill them then you will have to kill me first." She said curling around her friends.

"So be it!" Scar said and raised his paw with claws unsheathed.

"USAFI!" Nala wailed.

Usafi closed her eyes and squeezed her young friends closer to her as she and they awaited certain death. But it never came. Confused, she opened her eyes and looked at Scar. His eyes no longer held the same killer instinct as they did before but rather a more sympathetic and caring gaze. Though she did not know it, this was not Scar before her now; it was Taka, the honorable lion Scar had been before he was given his nickname by his dead friend, Kito. He was running his claws through the scar on his eye and then ran his claws through his fur and across a scar over his heart that Usafi recognized to be exactly like the one Kali had. He lowered his paw to the ground and spoke to the cub.

"That scar.." Usafi began to say before Taka cut her off.

"Young Usafi. I feel sorry for you and know that you are going through more pain than any of us could possibly comprehend. But I wish to ease some of that pain." He said. Usafi still confused, urged him to continue.

"Is it about that scar on your chest?" She asked to which he nodded.

"I should kill you but I am bound in a way that cannot be broken. Kali loved you so much that he came to me one day and asked if there was a way he could protect you if something ever happened to him. There was and he took his chance." He paused and pointed to the scar on his chest.

_*Flashback*_

"Hey Uncle Scar." Kali says as he clambers into the den.

"Why does my favorite nephew have a long face?" Scar asked, as he uses his paw to bring him close. He then proceeds to stroke his back.

"It's just that Usafi got hurt when she was roughhousing with Tama. It was an accident of course, but what will happen when I can't protect them."

"They'll be fine because your family be here to protect them."

"But what if someone takes over the pride from our family? I know it probably will never happen, but still worries me."

"Well there is something lions used to do in the dark days before Mohatu ever founded the pride lands. "

"What was it?"

"A lion could make an oath to protect the members of the pride if he died in battle."

"But how would the new king know?"

"He would mark himself with a scar."

"Could I do that?"

"Are you sure, it is quite painful." Scar says concerned

"I am sure."

"Alright. Do you prince Kali, take an oath of selflessness to protect your loved ones?"

"Definitely"

"Please state the lions you intend to protect."

"All the cubs of the pride." He says confidently

"What do you wish to protect them from?"

"Execution and Exile"

"Because you have chosen to protect them from these punishments, the scar must be in shape of an x. As it applies to the cubs of the pride, it will be placed on your chest."

"Please make it quick." Kali pleads as he closes his eyes.

Scar extend his claws and sticks them in as Kali screams in pain. While this is going on, Scar shakily chants the oath as done many years before.

A pure and fearless heart

One born of love and nobility

Now feels pain from which life doth start.

This pain is not neglected

Though agonizing and felt for eternity

Makes his love protected.

The mark is made

The protected stated

His heart hidden is now before laid

His loyalty is no longer debated.

AIEHU BE PRAISED!

When it is over, Kali topples over on his side as his chest is stained red. Scar quickly picks him up by the scruff to induce his body to go into a zen like state. He runs with the cub to the pond near by and dunks him in so his chest is submerged, but head hovers above. Kali splashes frantically as the water stings his wound. After a grueling five minutes, Scar places his nephew on the ground.

"Kali, I know you're in pain, but please don't lick your wounds or it won't heal correctly."

"As long as my pride's safety is guaranteed, its worth it."

"Also, Uncle Scar I think this oath should have a name."

"What name did you have in mind?"

"I think it should be called..."

_*End Flashback*_

"This scar is a mark called the Oath of the Night. It is a mark that once made protects any and all stated in the oath from a death sentence. Kali made his oath two weeks after he overcame his father's challenge. He stated that he wanted you, those two cubs that cling to you and all of your friends to be protected in the event of his death. Even a King is bound by this oath especially in my case since I witnessed it. Since he is dead and those cubs are the only things you have left of him and they need you. All three of you shall be spared." He said with a kind smile.

Usafi burst into tears and hugged Fisa and Kusudi even more tightly at hearing that Kali, her one true love, was still watching over her and their siblings despite being gone from this world. Scar still with his menacing calm then turned to Nala.

"Nala. Your life shall also be spared because you along with Simba were also included in Kali's oath. He desired you both to be protected because if Usafi was spared and yet her sister was not, then Usafi would most fall into a bottomless depression. Though Simba is no longer with us and you are grieving his loss like Usafi grieves Kali's, you will be spared so that over the years you both can one day overcome this pain. " Scar said to her.

"What about our cubs?" shouted Sukari (Sugar), Tojo's mother as she stood over her cub.

"Yeah. Did our cubs not mean a thing to him?" Said Njaa (Hungry), Tama and Kula's mother.

"They are also being protected because as I said he wanted all the cubs in the pride to be protected, not just the ones closest to him. He was indeed a true prince of these lands." Scar said to the raging mothers. They calmed down as they recalled what Scar had said was true.

"Thank you Kali. May you be remembered forever along with your father and brother." said Subiri (Patience), Malka and Chumvi's mother.

He then turned to Zira; his face had now lost Taka's compassion and reverted to the angry yet confused look of Scar, and he and her along with the cubs by her side walked with into the Royal Den. Usafi took the two sobbing cheetahs and followed her mother, sister, and Sarabi into the lioness' den to sleep. The other lioness' and their on cubs followed the sobbing royals and laid down in their own locations. She curled up around her young spotted siblings who though sad managed to fall asleep by Naanda's side. Sarafina and Nala curled up close behind her in an attempt to comfort her and Sarabi who had curled up on her other side. They all cried till they tired themselves into a difficult sleep. As she drifted to sleep Sarabi could not help but think _a dark era has come. A green moon named Scar has taken the throne. The king Mufasa, the fire of the Pride has burned out. Simba, the golden prince who rose up everyday like the sun, has set too quickly into the eternal night which is death. And Kali, the silver prince of the night, whose fur could mirror the heavens themselves, his light like that of star, has finally blinked out._

* * *

**Author: So now the meaning of the scar is made clear and Usafi, Nala and the cubs are safe. Just to let you know. In the next chapter we will be jumping ahead a few years because I fear I will lose you if I explained Kali and Usafi's entire lives growing up into adults. Not to worry, there will be some filler stories which will explain what happened from both ends. The stories will be posted once they have been completed. So be patient.**

**Who liked my change to the idea about Simba and Nala's friends with Tama and Kula being sisters and Chumvi and Malka being brothers?**

**Also, I added a poll to my profile that asks you who you think will visit Kali from the Great Beyond. Opinions are appreciated.**

**Swahili:**

**Kila kitu akifa.**

**Moto hauwezi kuunguza milele.**

**Jua akifa kama siku hufanya njia kwa giza ya usiku.**

**Nyota daima blink nje.**

**Lakini wakati mwingine mambo kuja nyuma.**

**Moto inaweza zilirejesha.**

**Jua anaweza kupanda kutoka giza kuanza siku mpya.**

**Nyota mpya wanazaliwa kila siku.**

**Translation:**

**Everything dies.**

**Fire can not burn forever.**

**Sun dies as day makes way for the dark of the night.**

**Star always blink out.**

**But sometimes things come back.**

**Fire can be rekindled.**

**The sun can rise from darkness to begin a new day.**

**New stars are born every day.**


	13. Becoming Uhami

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

**Hasani**

**Hiassen**

This character is property of T5Tango and I have her permission to use her:

**Jolina** (Guiding Light)

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali/Uhami** (Fierce/Exile)

**Usafi** (Purity)

**Kusudi** (Purpose)

**Ufisa** (Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief)

**Chaka** (Thicket)

**Kuchin** (variation of kuchinjwa which means slaughter)

**Matata** (Vicious)

**Pepo** (Demon)

**Ni** (I am)

A\N: Please read the following works:

You take the Good with the Bad by CSIMentalistTlkLover

Lean On Me by ILoveTama

ENJOY!

* * *

**Becoming Uhami**

Many things happened in the years that followed Uhami's (Kali)adoption as Ni's little brother. For Uhami, this was a great pleasure because he had only been a twin brother his whole life and always wondered what it was like to be the younger sibling. Ni was also very enthusiastic about being a brother to the young lion and made sure that he was able to take care of himself. The first year they had been together Uhami and Ni had spent mainly in discussing what life was like for a pair of rogues like them.

Uhami learned all about how to survive without the safety of a pride; it was kill or be killed. Completion over food would always lead to fights between rogues, as didterritory. On one occasion, Uhami got to experience what Ni calledsurvival of the fittest. Ni had just brought back a wildebeest for him and Uhami, when the faint rustle of grass could be heard from outside.

"Did you hear something?" Uhami asked with his ears on high alert

"Stay behind me." Ni ordered as he lowed himself into a pouncing position.

"But…" Asked Uhami. Just as Ni turned his head to reply, a gray lioness charged in from behind and attacked. As Ni roars in pain from her claws scraping his shoulder, a cub crept into the cave, and attempt to steal the kill. As this was the first thing Ni had caught in 4 days, Kali launched himself at his opponent. Even though he always had his opponent pined, he got hit with many hard blows.

"Get out of our cave. This is OURS." NI roared at the lioness after over powering her. The lioness grabbed her cub from under Kali and bolted out the entrance. Ni then turned to check on Uhami once he saw the coast was clear, and what he saw made him gasp. The young cub was covered in numerous lacerations all over his body and he was breathing heavily.

"Let me help you buddy." Said Ni, pulling him close to lick his a few minutes, Uhami was completely clean of the blood as his injuries scabbed over.

"You really need to learn how to fight." Ni said in a serious tone, that Uhami never heard before.

"Why? I beat the cub didn't I?" Uhami said with frustration

"Yes, but you came out looking like the loser. You don't have any fighting experience and you seem to rely on nothing more than your strength and wits. That may have saved you before, but out here, fighting like that will get you killed. No arguments." Ni said sternly.

* * *

So from that day on, Ni trained Uhami constantly in the art of combat. Kali greatly appreciated this, but deep inside he wished that it was his father, who was teaching him this. Seeing his own injuries awakened something in Kali. In his past life, he had tried to be a compassionate lion that cared for others. He realized that to live in the wilderness and be a true part of this life, he needed to change. He would have to lower his compassion level and give in to the small side within himself that agreed with Ni. _It is survival of the fittest_ he thought.

Other than the training and hunting, Uhami and Ni spent most of their time travelling and exploring the Hill Lands. One day, Ni had taken him beyond the border to see Pride Rock. As it came into view, Uhami froze for a second, then quickly changed his expression to childish admiration. The lands were still a beautiful green and many herds were playing happily in the fields. Somehow there was this feeling in Uhami's heart that this was only the surface, and that the lands were worse than they seemed.

"Want a closer look?" Ni asked.

"No." Uhami responded quickly.

"Why not?" Ni questioned. He had told Uhami that he had always marveled at this spectacular rock formation that the lions here called home since he was a cub himself.

"I don't want to get in trouble with the king. We could be seen as trespassers." Uhami stated and with that they turned back towards their home.

On the way back home, Ni and Uhami stopped for the drink at water hole a mile from the border. Uhami finished his drink and then looked at the lion in the water. He had deep muscles that were as a lion as big as Ni's or his father's if he remembered correctly. He looked at this lion with acceptance, but still wondered _who is that looking back at me?_ He knew that it was his reflection, but he wondered who he was and was this lion what he had become. His thoughts about himself were broken as Ni finished his drink and they made their way home. All the way home, Uhami kept thinking about his reflection and criticized it. _Was it me or was it… Kali?_ His mind raced with this until he and Ni finally returned home, where he decided to rest.

He then heard a deep voice call "Kali." The voice startled and he jerked himself awake.

He looked and saw a large tan lion with a dark brown mane with blue eyes standing at the entrance of the den. He quickly got up to investigate as the mysterious lion turned the corner. Once he walked out, he discovered the lion had a mate. She was a beautiful tan lioness with kind amber eyes that were focused on him as well. He also noticed were almost translucent, and figured these were spirits like his father had told him about.

"Hello Prince Kali." The female said which caused Uhami to growl.

"How the HELL do you know my name?" He shouted with anger.

The female then approached him with a frown on her face and raised her paw to smack him. Uhami smirked cause he knew they were ghosts and thus could not hurt him. His hopes were dashed when the female's paw collided with his head and caused him grab his head in pain.

"How the f-" Uhami said before she cut him off.

"Language, young lion." She said with a stern voice.

"Oh really. Watch it you crazy bitch of a lioness." He roared.

She frowned again and hit him on the back of the head again. This time harder than before.

"So are you going to watch your mouth or do I have to hit you again young lion?" She asked with a glare that could have killed him if it was possible. Not wanting to question her on how she had hit him or incur her mate's wrath he nodded, regained his composure and spoke.

" I am sorry. If I may ask, who are you?" He asked the female.

"My name is Jolina young one." She said with a smile.

"Jolina? Why does that name sound so familiar?" He said while rubbing his head in frustration at his lack of recognition. Noticing this, the ghostly male chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Uhami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your father used to do the same thing you are doing when he could not recall something properly." He replied.

"My father. How did you know my father?" He asked with urgency in his voice.

"I knew him many years ago before you were ever born, Kali. He was an adorable cub along with his brother Taka." He said with a smile.

"You knew my Uncle too? Just who are you?" Kali asked through deep breaths.

"My name is Mohatu." He said simply.

"Mohatu. The first king of the Pride Lands? " Kali asked through now painful and realized breaths. Mohatu simply nodded.

"So that makes you my Great-grandmother?" He asked Jolina who simply walked up and nuzzled him which caused him to purr.

"I don't believe this. I never thought I would get to my great-grandma and great-grandfather. I am deeply honored." He said with a bow.

"We understand and are happy to meet as well, but are concerned." Jolina said with sadness.

"I don't understand?" He asked with confusion.

"You have not returned to where you truly belong, the Pride Lands." Mohatu said with determination.

"I can't go back and you know why. Besides even if I could go back, Scar is the king and I am happy with that." Kali said.

"Yes we know why you will not go back. But we also know that you want to go back. You have so much there waiting for you." Jolina said to him soothingly.

"I know. My mother, Nala, Usafi, Kusudi, Ufisa and so many others, but I just can't! Besides, even if I did go back, my life would not be complete." Kali said while his thoughts uttered two names _Simba and Mufasa_.

"I do believe you are wrong there Kali. It is your destiny to return. To rule" Mohatu said with a knowing expression.

"What are you talking about? It was my brother's destiny to rule. I have no destiny left there." Kali said angrily.

"You are wrong. You have a destiny that our daughter Uru set forth for you from the moment of your birth. You were born to be the light of hope that would outshine the darkness of the Pride Lands. That is the meaning of those white eyes of yours Kali." Jolina said with a smirk.

"Grandma Uru did that for me?" Kali said with a shocked expression.

"Yes because she knew you were the right one to do so." Jolina said.

"But what is this darkness? Is it the hyenas?" Kali asked.

"No Kali. It is not the hyenas, but the ones who lead them." Mohatu revealed.

"Who is this darkness then?" Kali demanded.

"You will know when you return to your home." Mohatu said.

"But how can I outshine this darkness when half of my light is gone?" Kali said with sadness.

"What do you mean half of your light is gone?" Mohatu asked.

"My brother Simba was my other half. We shine brighter together than when we are apart. How can I shine without my other half?" Kali said through gritted fangs as he thought of his dead brother whom he missed dearly.

"Then you must go find that other half." Jolina said with a smile.

"How?" Kali asked.

"When the day comes , and you are faced with shadows from your past that eclipse the lights. That day, you will start to travel the path to find that other half. It will put you on your course to return to the Pride Lands." Jolina and Mohatu said in unison and began to fade out.

"Wait, please don't go." Kali roared with tears running down his eyes.

"We will always be with you, Kali. Remember to just look up at the stars when you feel alone and we will be there." Jolina said as she walked up to him and surprisingly nuzzled him on the cheek.

"I will great-grandma Jolina. I promise." Kali said through his tears.

"Kali, one last thing before we go is this: Your father told us to tell you that he loves you, no matter what happens in the coming years." Mohatu said to comfort the young prince.

"Thank you. Could you tell him I love him and miss him every day." Kali said with his voice becoming calmer.

"Sure I will, but he already knows. Goodbye for now Kali." Mohatu said while he too nuzzled Kali before he and Jolina disappeared.

With the thoughts of his meeting with his great grandparents in his mind, Kali once again returned to his and Ni's cave and laid down his head to prepare for his continued life as Uhami. However long that life might be.

* * *

**Author: So, the Kali we knew to be so strong and caring now has to be cold and strong in order to survive as Uhami. He was literally within running distance of Pride Rock and he chose not to go out of guilt and honor. Now he starts to wonder who he wants to be. Mohatu and Jolina have given Kali insight on what he must do and that he will one day go back. But, does he believe it.**

**Swahili:**

**Ambao unaona wakati ukiangalia katika kioo?**

**Je, unaweza kuona mwenyewe au uhamishoni umefanya mwenyewe katika?****  
**

**Translation:**

**Who do you see when you look in the mirror?**

**Do you see yourself or exile has made yourself into?**


	14. Kali or Uhami?

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

**Hasani**

**Hiassen**

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali/Uhami** (Fierce/Exile)

**Usafi** (Purity)

**Kusudi** (Purpose)

**Ufisa** (Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief)

**Chaka** (Thicket)

**Kuchin** (variation of kuchinjwa which means slaughter)

**Matata** (Vicious)

**Pepo** (Demon)

**Ni** (I am)

ENJOY!

* * *

**Kali or Uhami?**

*Three years after the events of Chapter 10*

The sun was at its highest point in the sky, as the two lions made their way to their prime hunting spot. The sky held only a few clouds as it always did and yet the dry season was unrelenting. This was a bad sign to Ni and Uhami whose bond was as strong as steel. In the last three years, the Hill Lands where they lived had a vast increase in its herd populations. Many had come from the Pride Lands out of fear for their lives and those of their families. Every single new addition brought with them the same story that the Hyenas, whom Scar had allowed in to the great lands. They were savagely killing entire herds to satisfy their endless hunger. Uhami, the secret prince Kali, was shocked. He never would have expected his uncle to let in the hyenas and cater to their every whim. He believed his uncle acted out of depression for the loss of his family and wondered that if he had returned, would things have been different. Ni was also sympathetic with the herds, but also saw this as opportunity. In the Hill Lands, food was scarce and there was always a contest between lions over food and territory. These thoughts left his head as he and Ni arrived at the buffalo territory, their favorite prey. He and Ni immediately got into position for their separate kills and lunged forward.

Ni watched in amazement as he saw Uhami go straight for the biggest bull in the herd. He watched as Kali ran up to the bull without it ever noticing. They have discovered his silver fur reflected the sun, so he temporarily blinds his prey for a few seconds. As he watched this, Ni could not help but marvel at how much the lion had grown in the last three years. When they had first met, Uhami had been only seven months old and his mane tuft had only begun to go over his face. He was covered in wounds from the cheetah attack. By some miracle they had healed completely all except for a cross shaped scar on his chest. He was bigger than the average cub his age, and his white eyes were shining with a fierce compassionate light that had left Ni speechless.

"It is hard to believe he used to only go up to my knees almost three years ago." Ni said with a smile on his face.

Today Uhami was a full grown lion of four years of age. His silver fur was even more radiant than it had been when he was attacked. It was now so beautiful that even stars would be jealous of him. His mane, which was a snowy white color, flowed around his entire head and down to his upper chest except in the area where his scar was. If a lioness saw it, Ni was sure they would be begging to have Uhami as their mate. His eyes had grown even more astonishing, that Ni sometimes felt he was looking at a spirit rather than a lion. But what was most noticeable was Uhami's size. When they had met, Uhami was about halfway up to Ni's legs in height. Now the young lion was at least twice the size of an average lion his age and had rippling muscles. He possessed incredible hunting skills, but even more amazing than his size was his strength. It went beyond all understanding as to how Uhami was so strong. Just three months ago, Uhami had managed to kill an adolescent elephant all on his own. Ni's knew that should his own time come and, he would die assured that Uhami would be able to survive without him.

However, when his thoughts turned to Uhami's personality, Ni immediately became concerned.  
When Uhami had first come to Ni, he was a very kind, cheery, wise, and well balanced cub, became distant.

_**Flashback to 2 years earlier**_

"I know this is your first, but you'll do great."

"Thanks Ni." Uhami said with a smile and started his hunt. He was a natural, as if he had hunted before. When he just about to make his lunge for antelope, he froze. In that moment all the fire and passion that was in the young hunter's eyes and heart were immediately overwhelmed with despair and sorrow. He turned tail and ran back to the cave they called home.

_I knew this was a bad idea. Why did I let him pick the day I found him to be his first hunt? _Ni thought. Ni quickly proceeded to follow him. When he arrived and looked into the young lion's eyes, he felt his heart ache. His depression over his parents' death was ever looming over the cub. His eyes now appeared to be as dark as storm clouds that were just about to release their rain. _I have to nip this in the bud now, or he will never get over this. _Then he was reminded that some nights, he still mourned his lost family. _I__ should allow him to mourn after holding it in for 2 years._

After a few days, Ni knew he could no longer ignore the problem at hand. He walked in with a zebra leg, dropping it in front the adolescent. "Uhami, it has been 3 days. You have refused to eat, drink anything or even speak to me. I am getting worried. I brought you something to eat and I want to see bites taken out of it before I get back. You can't live in this cave forever. If you do, your parents died for nothing." Ni told him.

"Thank you" Uhami whispered and Ni could hear the sound of tearing flesh. After that Uhami start to slowly change back into his old self. Ni did not push the topic, but instead dedicated himself to make Uhami happy and to give him the best chances of surviving.

**Back to present time**

Ni's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as his stomach growled and remembered he needed to eat. Pushing his thoughts out of his mind, he got into his hunter's state of mind and charged at a lone cow on the fringes of the herd.

Uhami, who had just finished his bull, left the lower half that remained for the vultures to gorge themselves on. He watched from a safe position as Ni proceeded to make his kill. As he did this, Kali casually looked at his paw and gazed at his unsheathed claws.

"These really are amazing." Kali said with pride. His claws over the last few years had turned a surprising snowy white color rather than the traditional black. He could only assume that it was another gift that his grandmother had left him. These claws had helped him survive many fights against many rogues and had killed a good amount of prey over the years.

His thoughts then turned to how Ni had been looking at him and he knew that he was concerned. Uhami's thoughts began to wander as he began picturing figures he had not seen in years. His first thought went to his mother, whom he craved to see for a little over three years. _How __is __she coping with the idea that both her mate and sons were dead_. _I miss them and you so much._ Kali thought to himself He then thought of his friend. Nala, _You would have made a fine queen Nala. I know you loved __ Simba __more than anything, even if you were too shy to admit it. But you're strong willed, and I can only hope you were able to move on. _Then, his thoughts turned to Ufisa and Kusudi. His two adopted cousins that had been through so much loss_. __I __hated how __my__ decision of protecting __you both__ meant __I will __never __see__you __again._ Finally, his thoughts rested on Usafi, his Ajabu_. __You have__ changed __over the years. Did you find love with a new mate? _But two thoughts in his mind came out of his mouth as no more than a whisper.

"Usafi, do you still remember me? Even if you don't, I hope you know that I will love you forever." Kali said with a tear in his eyes.

He had done this same thing years ago, but back then he had cried for three days. Somehow he had come to accept that he had made the right choice.

Once he turned 3 years old every time he would admire his features, his thoughts would however quickly change to confusion. He did not recognize the lion he saw. He wondered who he was now. Was he still the silver Prince of the night Kali or was he the orphaned Uhami? He also recalled his brief meeting with his great-grandparents spirits, Jolina and Mohatu. They had told him he would return when a shadow from his past would come, while shrouding a light and that would be the time when he would begin his journey home.

"But what shadow and light could possibly return that would make me want to go home?" Uhami said as he looked up to the sky and thought of how he had waited for years and yet no such things had come.

"Great-grandpa, I think you got it wrong." He said with shame as he hated doubting his honored and revered great-grandfather. After all, he is the brightest star in the night sky.

These thoughts were interrupted as Ni finished his own meal and proceeded to come over. Just before Ni gestured for a destination, the herds suddenly ran away as they heard a loud thud. Ni and Uhami quickly went to investigate the strange occurrence. What they saw shocked them. Lying on the ground were two still breathing, young adult cheetahs. The female looked as if she had passed out. The male, on the other paw, had immediately gotten up and put himself in a defensive position in front of her. Uhami sensed his tension and said.

"We heard you land here and wanted to see if you were ok." He stated in a calm tone.

When the cheetah did not relax, Uhami tried again to reassure him by saying. "My name is Uhami and this is my older brother Ni. What are your names and how did you get here?"

The cheetah then relaxed as he heard Uhami's calm tone and replied in a pleading tone. " My sister and I have been on the run since we were in the Pride Lands."

"The Pride Lands? Is it really becoming so bad that even the predators must leave their old homes."

"You do not know the half of it sir."

"What are your names?"

"I am Kusudi and this is my sister, Ufisa. The things chasing us will be here any moment. They are the ones that pushed us off that cliff. Please help us?"

Kali froze almost instantly as he heard the young cheetah speak. Standing before him were the two cheetah cubs he had saved years ago. His heart was rejoicing as he saw that they had both survived and had grown into two fine adolescents. But at the same time his mind raced with thoughts of concern as he began wondering a question: _Where are Usafi, Nala and Aunt Naanda?_ Surely they would not leave these two to survive on their own. Why would things be attacking them in the first place. His second thought was suddenly answered as three roars could be heard behind Ni and him. He turned around to face the opponents, but when he saw them, he was shocked.

They were three older female cheetahs. _Why would cheetahs attack their own kind_? He thought. His unspoken question was answered when his gaze met the leader's. His eyes were immediately drawn to her face. Around her right eye were three scars that stretched from the top of her brow, narrowly avoided the eye itself and stopped at the end of her right cheek. It was Kuchin, Pepo and Matata, the cheetahs who had attempted to kill him had found him once again. This time however they were after his adopted cousins, and friend who even now cowered behind him and Ni.

* * *

**Author: Kali is indecisive. He does not know who he wants to be. But will the sudden reemergence of both his old killers and cousins set him on the path that will lead him to his destiny?**

**Swahili:**

**Wakati sisi kuangalia wenyewe wetu katika kioo, ambao hawana sisi kuona?**

**Je, tunaona mtu sisi mara moja walikuwa?**

**Je, tunaona mtu sisi ni sasa?**

**Au je, tunataka kuona mtu tunataka kuwa?**

**Translation:**

**When we look at our own in the mirror, who do we see?**

**Do we see the person we once were?**

**Do we see the person we are now?**

**Or do we want to see the person we want to be?**


	15. The Moon Rises

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

**Hasani**

**Hiassen**

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali/Uhami** (Fierce/exile)

**Usafi** (Purity)

**Kusudi** (Purpose)

**Ufisa** (Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief)

**Chaka** (Thicket)

**Kuchin** (variation of kuchinjwa which means slaughter)

**Matata** (Vicious)

**Pepo** (Demon)

**Ni** (I am)

**A\N: Please read the stories by the following authors:**

**SweetChinMusic115**

**Anonymous 13 B**

**ThatPersonYouMightKnow**

**kora22**

ENJOY!

* * *

**The Moon Rises**

Kali stared at the three murderous cheetahs with an expression that was a mixture of both shock and pure hatred. He did not expect that he would ever run into these three ever again, but he had a burning desire to rip their heads off. They were the reason he had to live in exile. They were the reason he had to remove himself from his family. He did not however wish to alert his cheetah pride mates to his sudden anger and risk giving away his identity. He couldn't do that. Not yet at least. Thinking this, he quickly checked his emotions and looked to Ni.

He was partly worried for the Ni. After all, when he had taken him in the lion had been at least six and was now approaching ten. It was apparent to him that Ni's body was starting to succumb to the inevitable effect aging, the countless battles wounds he had accumulated over the years did not help matters much. If he engaged them, it could be Ni's final battle. With this in mind, he turned his attention to the three females, and was about to ask a question when Kuchin cut him off.

"How nice of you two to keep an eye on those two ungrateful whelps. We have been pursuing them for days and are grateful you have kept them here. Now if you would be so kind as to get that one lying there, to get off her lazy ass, and we will be on our way." She stated with a grin and an edge of disdain to the youths that made Kali's fur bristle.

"Who are you?" he asks to throw off any suspicion. "What do you want with them, as they are obviously afraid of you? What gives you the right to do this?" He demanded. Kuchin immediately got the same murderous look in her eyes that she had given Kali all those years ago.

"I'm Kuchin and these are my sisters, Matata, and Pepo. We are their aunts and we will treat little Chukizo and Sadaka as we see fit. They need to toughen up because of that bitch of a lioness that raised them " She replied with a vicious hiss. She then approached Kusudi and Ufisa, but was blocked by Kali who gave her a deep growl.

Once he heard those two words, Sadaka and Chukizo, everything froze and his mind was overwhelmed with a maelstrom of a few short but powerful memories that instant as he closed my eyes. _I could see Kusudi's and Ufisa's dead mother. My ears rung with the echo of Kumsa's crazed voice preparing to commit filicide. The sting of tearing flesh engulfed my entire body, the way it did the day I met Ni. _Uhami opened his ice cold eyes, with years of pent up rage, he at last, was ready to unleash himself.

"THEIR NAMES ARE KUSUDI AND UFISA, YOU BITCH! THEY ARE MY BUSINESS MORE THAN THEY WILL EVER BE YOURS. YOU SAY THE LIONESS WHO PROTECTED THEM WAS A BITCH, YOU ARE A SHETANI. YOU ARE EXACTLY LIKE YOUR BROTHER IN EVERY WAY." He roared with fury that made Kuchin take a step back, but she quickly recovered when she heard him mention her brother.

"What do you know about my brother you filthy lion? You do not even know his name, and I can tell you that he was more than you will ever be." She hissed with murderous intent. Kali smirked and replied.

"Oh, I know plenty about your brother. I once fought against him many years ago. He used the same words to describe those two as you did and he died because he was a horrible father and husband. That is exactly who Kumsa was before his death, you pathetic moron." Kuchin gasped in shock as she heard him say her brother's name and then got a mixed look of fear and rage in her face before asking.

"How could you possibly know my brother? He died years ago and you are barely four. Answer me. How could you know my brother's name? HOW?" She yelled, but a bit confused.

Kali at first was hesitant to reply to her because he knew there was only one way to explain how he knew Kumsa. That was to reveal who he truly was to her. But he realized now that his old life could become his again, especially since his two friends were here with him now.

Fueled by his realization, he merely made a wider smirk and replied. "I know who your brother was for the same reason I know who they are and how I know you. I am the lost prince who you believed dead. The son of King Mufasa, Queen Sarabi; and brother of Prince Simba. The friend of your niece and nephew and the once lover of Usafi. I AM KALI!" He stated proudly.

In that statement, he shed all of his misgivings and doubts about who he really is and the shame he always felt, all of it suddenly fell from his shoulders and he felt his strength increase a hundred fold. He was a prince, and he needed to take up his title once more. There would be no more hiding or avoiding it. He was Kali. The look on Kuchin's face which was once that of anger suddenly turned to fear and realization because she could definitely see the cub she had once faced, now standing above her as a powerful adult lion. Kali turned to look at his friends who both were now looking at him intently. At first he saw disbelief in their eyes, but they still studied him with hope, as if they were looking for their friend. When he saw his them look down and see the scar on his chest, their expressions changed. They began to break into tears of joy as they looked upon the lion which they now knew to be Kali. He turned back to Kuchin.

Pepo charged at him, attempting to tackle him while Kuchin and Matata had made a dash past him. Straight towards Kusudi and Ufisa. Kali managed a glance back at them and watched in horror at a split second that would be forever burned in his memory. He watched as Kuchin and her sister took Ni off his feet and dug their fangs so deep into Ni, he collapsed in agony.

For that one moment, Kali froze in complete and utter horror. _No. It can't be true _he thought before facing reality_._ A deep rage rose, renewing his hate as it seeped into his heart. He struck at Pepo with a powerful blow, releasing his fury on the cheetah. There was the distinct crack as his blow crushed Pepo's shoulder and travelled into her neck. Her body crumpled in a small heap at his feet. But he felt no pity for her. The fury in his heart was beyond anything he had ever felt before. These cheetahs had made him live away from his family, live a life he did not want and may have taken away his best friend. He would not allow them to take away anything else. He turned to find Matata leaping at him screaming. He clawed her down and dispatched her with a blow to the neck. They would never hurt anyone again. He would make sure of that. He roared with such force and hatred that he almost sounded like his father, and then turned to face Kuchin who had turned to face him. Kali moved himself making his body the barrier between the cubs and Kuchin

"You will pay for that!" She howled with anger.

"They attacked my friend, you vicious devil!" He howled back with equal fury.

"He should've kept out of my way, just like you should be. Those two whelps are my business so get lost before you do something you regret." She howled with even more anger.

As she said 'whelps' Kali's anger increased tenfold and he roared. "It is your move, Kuchin. You can either continue this destructive cycle of death where you know you will end up or leave and vow to never approach us again. Do not follow your brother, because if you do, you will only find damnation." He stated. At first, Kuchin got into position and was prepared to pounce at him but then her expression changed; she got back up, sighed and said.

"I choose to leave. You reminded me that my brother was indeed a monster. When you lose someone, you tend to distort who they were. He in fact made her have those two cubs. I know it is too much to ask, but can you ever forgive me for what I did?" She asked with a pleading tone.

" Let us pray that our paths never cross again. Goodbye, Kuchin." He said politely and with a smile. He then turned to his friends who had run up behind him and embraced him in a deep hug.

Kuchin took one last look at the happy scene and then a thought crossed her mind. This thought brought a vengeful smile to her face and then she disappeared into the tall grasses. Where she goes,only the Kings know.

Kali's heart was filled with tremendous joy and pride as he nuzzled his cheetah family. They were bigger, and had changed a lot since he disappeared, but none of that mattered. He was interrupted by a moan. The small reunion broke their embrace and turned to the old lion. Kali looked down at Ni's body that was hunched over, with hope that he might make it, and then he saw the wounds. Ni was still able to turn to Kali.

"Congratulations, Kali. You did a fine job." He said. His voice was soft and a little gravely but still the same old Ni. Kali was not surprised that Ni had heard that and merely smiled weakly at his dying friend.

"I have something I have wanted to tell you for a long time, but I was afraid of what you would think of me." He said before he began gasping for breath again. "The truth is Kali, I like you am not who I said I was."

Kali was deaply confused. _Does Ni also have a hidden past?_ "I was once a lion named Chaka who had a beautiful wife named Msala and an adorable daughter. We were very good friends with your father and I mourned his passing when you were not around. It was however, not as painful as the loss of my wife and daughter who died at the claws of a lioness named Zira. I swore to never have another family, changed my name to Ni and buried the lion who was Chaka in my new life in the Hill Lands." He said before his throat began to tighten and his breathing became more labored.

Kali knew he did not have long, but was stunned at what he had just heard. He now knew who Ni was. He was the father of the love of his life. He had always wondered what had happened to him and felt a great pain that Usafi would never meet him only hear of him. He decided; since he saw Chaka's breathing begin to slow, that he would ease Chaka's guilt a bit before he passed.

"You did not lose all your family. Your daughter survived and was given the name Usafi. Another friend of yours, Sarafina, raised her. She was loved by all of the Pride, especially me. She was going to be my future mate. She greatly resembles her mother, of what I can tell and has your wisdom. She does not blame you for what happened." He finished with tears in his eyes.

Chaka's eyes grew wide with surprise and joy at the fact that not only was his daughter alive, but that she also had lived a good life. He could take his last breath with peace of mind. "Take care of her for me." He said, with barely audible voice, but rang clear in Kali's ears. Then Chaka passed from this world.

As he passed, Kali made a silent vow to himself that he would promise that he would return to the Pride Lands and reclaim his throne and kingdom in honor of his brothers, Simba and Chaka. As night began to fall and the moon began to rise, Kali's fur once again reflected the heavens and he said to his sister and Kusudi.

"Where is find Usafi?" He asked "Surely you would never allow you to be chased across the Savanna."

"She left the pride soon before us to find help with Nala."

"Let us go find Usafi, guys. We will need her to take back our kingdom." As he said that they embraced one another once again.

Kali, the silver prince of the Pride Lands, whose light had been extinguished years ago, now burned brighter than all the stars in the night sky. The shadow from his past has been conquered and now his search for his other half begins.

From the heavens, the spirits of Mohatu and Jolina looked down at the scene and smiled. Together they said the same thing.

"Good Luck Kali! Prince of the Pride Lands!"

* * *

**Author: R.I.P Chaka. You will be missed. Kali has reunited with his Fisa and Kusudi and he has resolved to take back his kingdom. The only question remains: Where is Usafi?**

**Swahili:**

**Kutoka majivu moto na woken**

**Mwanga kutoka kivuli atakuwa spring**

**Lililohuishwa atakuwa mduara huo uvunjwe**

**Crownless tena atakuwa mfalme.**

**Translation:**

**From the ashes a fire has woken**

**Light from the shadow shall spring**

**Renewed shall be a circle that was broken**

**Crownless again shall be king.**


	16. Recollections

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

**Hasani**

**Hiassen**

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali **(Fierce)

**Usafi **(Purity)

**Kusudi **(Purpose)

**Ufisa** (Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief)

**I am posting this chapter cause I gave my readers a benefit of the doubt and know most are busy so here you go.**

* * *

**Recollections**

Three days had passed since Chaka's death and Kali's reunion with his friends, Kusudi and Ufisa. Kali's first two nights were spent in silent mourning of the friend he had known for such a long time. He even continued to mourn during the meal that he shared with the two starving cheetahs. Each night he would try and fail to fall asleep until both his friends would come up to him and wrap their bodies around him. On the third morning, the sun was shining bright and the sky was clear like the day his father had asked him and his brother the question of being King. He had stopped looking at the horizon to know if the day would be good because he felt that he would always have to deal with the dangers of rouge life. Somehow, the return of his cheetah friends reignited his belief to trust the circle of life to guide him.

He, Ufisa and Kusudi set off on their journey to find his lost beloved. Kali, had billions of questions flowing through his mind about Usafi. He wondered how much she had changed, if she still loved him and how he would feel when he finally saw her. These thoughts had kept him quiet for the majority of their journey, which in turn, had been leading them to the border of the Hill Lands and the endless desert. Ufisa who was uncomfortable with the silence, decided to break it with tales of how they had grown up in the Pride Lands Scar's rule.

"We have a lot for you to catch up on." Said Ufisa, hoping to break the awkward silence

"Oh." Kali said, with now attentive ears. "I bet. A lot can happen over the course of 3 years."

"Did you hear about the hyenas?" asked Kusudi

"I heard that they were no longer banned from the Pride Lands."

"It's more than that. Scar made them our allies." Ufisa said with disgust

He was a bit surprised and yet calm when he heard her confirm that Scar had indeed let the hyenas into the Pride Lands. It reawakened his guilt for not going back, but pushed it aside because he knew he would do whatever it took to make it right.

_Uncle Scar whatever is wrong. Don't worry. I am coming home and I will make things right_ he thought.

"You know you might not recognize the Pride Lands now. They look more like an extension of the Elephant Graveyard now. The land is cracked and dry, there are no herds and water." Kusudi said with a sigh.

"Is it really that bad over there?" Kali asked with disbelief

"Sadly yes. Look at us. We only barely got along with field mice and even those are becoming scarce." Kusudi stated with a depress growl

_I thought they looked too thin. _Thankfully he captured an adult antelope this morning. He had gone on more frequent hunts ever since they had arrived, so he could be sure that they were well fed before they left the Hill Lands.

They also told of how Sarabi and Sarafina had managed to keep the pride together and strong despite all the difficulties. _At least she was able to stay strong, it was one of the reasons father chose her as queen_, and he smiled while thinking this to himself.

"What about Uncle Scar?" Kali asked and then saw a murderous look in Kusudi and Ufisa's eyes at the mention of Scar's name.

"He is a horrible King. He cares only about himself and disregards all the responsibilities that come with the job title. Zira is no better. She always blames our food shortage on the lionesses' inability to hunt, despite the fact that she does nothing but lay around all day. She was once one of the best hunters when we were cubs. And it gets worse." Kusudi said while looking to Ufisa.

"What could be worse than that?" Kali asked.

"Scar and Zira had a son. His name is Nuka and he is a really sweet cub, but he was born sickly. Scar saw as a disgrace and refused to acknowledge him as his heir or as his son." Ufisa replied with sympathy at the thought for the poor cub.

"Uncle Scar rejected his own son? Why? That does not sound like him? Why didn't Tojo or Malka say something to him?" Kali asked with confusion.

"Because they aren't in the Pride Lands anymore brother."

"What why not?"

"Malka, Tojo and Chumvi left on their own a few months ago because they believed the land would never recover. Part of them still lives in the pride though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Chumvi and Kula had twins, a boy named Babu and a little baby girl named Boga, Tama had Malka's cub, a girl named Cire. She will be a little spitfire that one. Tojo also met a beautiful lioness named Fuwele who settled down with our pride and had a baby girl named Uhuru and little boy named Kimba. They are all so beautiful."

"I am sure they are. At least nothing else bad happened while I was gone."

"Well there is one thing worse that we were a bit hesitant to tell you." Ufisa said shakily.

"What? What is it?

"I really shouldn't."

"Tell me" Kali demanded.

"Ever since Usafi and Nala turned three, Hasani and Hiassen have been making passes at them." Kusudi said with venom in his tone.

"Well I kinda expected they would. But I know Usafi and Nala would not be attracted to them at all." Kali said with a smile as he thought of his love telling Hiassen off.

"They did refuse them, but those two brothers did not like that. They vowed to make it so they would have no choice." Ufisa gulped before she could continue. "They tried to rape them." She then saw Kali flinch.

"Hiassen touched her?" Kali asked again with his body tensing up. Ufisa nodded again with fear in her eyes.

Kali let out a ear shattering roar. His blood was turning into searing hot acid at the thought of his beloved being forced to bear Hiassen's cubs against her will or Nala with Hasani. _How dare those bastards touch them? They are lucky I wasn't there or they would've died on the spot. But is it my fault that they were in that position? Could I have prevented these things from happening by going home instead of choosing exile? _He debated these thoughts wildly in his head and began to question his decision to go into exile. _Even if you __are __pregnant, I will not blame you or your cubs. If you allow me, I will do my best to raise them as my own. I promise Usafi. _ Kali thought to himself

"But don't worry. The pride made them back off before they could follow through with the rape." Ufisa said to reassure him.

"Well that is a relief. Sure I would be a little angry if Usafi got pregnant with that demon's cubs but my anger would be at him not Usafi. Thanks for telling me that Fisa." Kali said with a sigh. His mind started to settle as he knew Nala and Usafi were safe with the protection of his mother, aunt Naanda and Sarafina.

"Well, Scar also tried to rape Usafi and Nala." Kusudi added

"WHAAATTT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME ?" Kali roared once again

"He asked them to stay back at Pride Rock one day while the hunting party was out. He then had the hyena's secure the entrance. Nala said he started going on and on about how he needed a healthy heir. He went after Usafi first, but Nala knocked him away. Usafi fought back too. Neither one of them got raped." Ufisa tried to reassure Kali

His anger about the situation intensified again when he heard that. _How dare my uncle try to to do that to Nala and Usafi! What is wrong with him? __They are young enough to be his daughters!_

"They left that night to find help, while we were asleep. Naanda, Sarabi and Sarafina dispersed the hyenas at the border long enough for them to escape. We tried to go after them once we found out they left, but once we got close to the cheetah territory, we got ambushed as you know. Naanda followed us and managed to intercept them for a while but sadly she did not make it."

He walked in silence as he took in all of this information and tried to contemplate what to do with it. _So, I was the reason that Kusudi and Ufisa ended up getting chased. I am the reason Aunt Naanda is dead! I was the reason that Nala and Usafi had to run for their lives. My oath may have protected them from the punishments of the Pride's laws, but I never thought Scar would abuse the oath to keep them alive till they were old enough to bear his cubs._ _THIS IS ENTIRELY MY FAULT!_ He was beginning to tear up out of guilt and sadness as his guilt plagued his mind.

"Why did I leave? I should have been there." He sobbed

"Kali?" Ufisa asked with concern.

Then he noticed his Ufisa and Kusudi had concerned looks on his face as they watched his tears fall. Seeing their faces made him start to forget some of his guilt as he realized something. _NO. I made that oath to keep them safe and that is what it did. Fisa and Kusudi stand before me, alive, because my oath has protected them for all these years. The oath was not perfect and could not prevent everything but it did what I wanted it to. It kept them alive._ _Scar was just acting out of desperation because he is still suffering from my loss and wishes he could have a son like me._ These thoughts of self-reassurance and denial strengthened him and he realized he had not spoken the entire time since they had set out.

He smiled at the two cheetahs and said with a calm tone, "Thank you for telling me these things. Now that I know what has been done, I know who I must punish and who I must deal with when I become king. Rest assured that Hiassen and Hasani will not get away with what he tried to do. My focus is to bring our family together again and that means forgetting the things that happened and accepting that some things go beyond our control."

His friends smiled and then stopped with wonder in their eyes. What Kali saw next caused him as well to be filled with awe. Right in front of them, in the midst of the endless desert was a small oasis that thrived. He had traveled with Chaka all over the Hill Lands and had seen everything from the Labyrinth of caves that they had gotten lost in, to the waterfall at the border of the Hill Lands and the Unknown Lands which was a three day journey from the cave he and Chaka had taken as their own in the center of the Hill Lands. The waterfall had alerted Kali when he first heard it and he rushed forward anxiously to see a possible unknown wonder. Yet of all the places he and Chaka went, none had amazed him as much this desert oasis had. When Kusudi and Ufisa heard the distant sound of water they immediately rushed into the oasis. Kali dashed after them with a smile on his face at the thought that they were running to something as simple as water. _Aunt Naanda, you have raised these two well_ He thought to himself as he continued to chase his cheetah friends.

He knew that they had grown up with a routine of drinking less and less water every day to survive and the thought of being able to drink in bulk was like a gift from the heavens to them. He finally caught up to them at surprisingly calm water under the falls. He followed their lead, and stepped forward for a quick drink. When he pulled his face back to look at his reflection, it only showing half of him. He did not know why it worried him, and began to wonder. _Why is only half of me there?_ He then turned again to his friends who had finished their drink, when their serene moment was interrupted by three thundering roars in the distance.

"Stay here. I will go see what is going on." He told his them and with that he rushed off to face the unknown threat that lay ahead.

* * *

**Author: Kali knows what has been going on since he went into exile and is determined to make things right. But will his journey be cut short by three new enemies?**

**Swahili:**

**Mfalme hawezi gaa katika siku za nyuma na haipaswi kuzingatia siku zijazo. Yeye wanapaswa kuzingatia sasa kwa sababu ya kuwa ni mahali ambapo matatizo yaliyopo.**

**Translation:**

**King does not wallow in the past and should not focus on the future. He should focus on now because that is where the problems are.**


	17. The Sun and the Moon

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

**Hasani**

**Hiassen**

**The characters I do own are as follows (For now):**

**Kali/Uhami (Fierce/exile)**

**Usafi**

**Kusudi (Purpose)**

**Ufisa (Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief**)

* * *

**The Sun and the Moon**

Kali was running at full speed towards the sound which had alerted him, and his two spotted friends. He was determined to deal with this problem and would not let it beat him. He had come too far, fought too hard and lost too much to let death or some unknown enemy take him away from what he had reclaimed. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the struggle and he knew he was in the right place.

He moved silently through the forest and peeked to see the situation. What he saw made his eyes grow wide. There were two lionesses going up against a fully grown male lion, who appeared to be battling each other. They all had an eerily similar appearance to them. He searched the lionesses to see if he could recognize any facial features, but the male lion that greatly resembled his father kept blocking his view. All he could tell was that one had a cream colored pelt, and the other had ruby red fur. Not wanting to see another lion die, Kali roared and leaped into the fray. He separated the male from the lionesses and began to battle viciously. However, the male was strong and nimble as far as Kali could tell because he immediately leaped out of the way.

"Nice try." Kali roared as he quickly adjusted himself and redirected himself towards his golden foe.

Upon landing the golden warrior retaliated with a quick jab with his paw which Kali expertly caught with his own. His opponent took it as an opportunity to quickly sweep his hind legs and Kali quickly used the paw he had restrained and parried the sweep. He then moved to strike his opponent.

The stunned lionesses, who had just fled their lands, watch in horror as the two males launched themselves against one another. They needed a lion to help them overthrow their _king, _and were now watching a violent battle, with neither lion showing any signs of hesitation. Their words could be faintly heard over the roars.

_"__Nala, let's get the warthog while these two keep each other distracted." Said the red lioness, as she could feel her stomach growl._

_"__But Usafi, if we can't get these two on our side, the pride stands no chance. Besides, they may hurt us while trying to get to our kill."_

_" __That's a good point. But doesn't this look like Simba and Kali when they fought as cubs…"  
_

_"Oh Kings! What's if that's them?" Nala said in horror. "Think about it! Their bodies were never found."  
_

_"I don't know but we have to do something."_

As Kali made to raise his own paw to knock his opponent unconscious, he looked into his eyes and what he saw made him hesitate. His opponent's scarlet eyes were staring at him with such determination and courage that he had only seen twice in his life. The look was identical to those of his father's and his brother's. He immediately began to shake his head when he thought this could be his father, as he would be much older by now. But when his thoughts turned to Simba, he could easily picture his brother as this young male. He gasped, as the idea of gaining another lost family member. The fur was what really drew his gaze. When the sun began to creep through the trees, his opponents fur to have a sun like glow, that mirrored by his own by the night stars._ Could it be?_ He thought to himself.

As the other lion prepared to pounce, blocking all three of their path to the prey who were hiding in the bush, he worked up the courage to address this mind shattering question that would change everything.

"Hey, is your name Si.." as Kali began to ask, but was cut off by the red lioness just as the golden male was tackled by the cream one.

_This one's a tough one_ Kali thought as he focused on his opponent. The lioness he faced was strong and stared intensely at the male, as if she was searching for something. As the two rolled around, using a technique he remembered from Nala, combined with his enormous strength was more than a match for her, and instantly pinning her down firmly. He turned to see that cream lioness had succeeded in pinning down the gold male. He turned his attention back to the female he was holding down and met her eyes. He knew his suspicions were right when he saw her deep violet color eyes that reminded him of the sky as the sun would set.

"Usafi?" As he asked her this her eyes went wide and pushed away from him.

"Nala?" the other male asked with curiosity and this also made Kali gasp. As he met the cream lionesses eyes, he saw the colors of green and blue mixed in a way where they were an entirely different color and yet both colors at the same time. _I found my love and her sister, but does this confirm the fact my brother is standing just a few strides away? If not, who else could it be? _Kali asked himself, as he could feel is stomach turn inside out

"Is it really you?" The gold male asked to Nala.

"Who are you?" She asked with a sparkle of hope in her eyes.

"It's me, Simba." He replied with a smile.

Kali's heart melted as he heard those words. Simba, his brother was alive and well. Both lionesses looked at him for a moment and when they saw that he was indeed their best friend, they pounced at him in a friendly manner while shouting with joy. "SIMBA!"

Simba and Nala immediately began nuzzling each other affectionately and this caused Kali to smirk. He remembered when he was a cub and he and Simba had just come back from the Graveyard. Simba had told him about how their parents had betrothed him to Nala and how he could not do this because she was his best friend. He knew his brother always liked Nala in a way that went beyond friendship. _You can't marry her cause she's your friend. YEAH RIGHT Simba. Who are you trying to fool?_ Kali thought to himself.

He also saw Usafi rush forward to embrace him and then look toward him. The embrace ended as he found that all eyes were now on him. Usafi who was looking at him with an almost knowing look, broke the silence by asking. "Kali?"

Kali noticed the other two were also curious about the strange, large silver that had jumped into the fray so suddenly. He responded by saying.

"It's me, Ajabu." With an added playful wink at her.

She began looking over him in a scrutinizing manner that made Kali remember the day he did the same with Usafi as cubs so many years ago. At first, she was hesitant as her eyes went across his chest. "Shujaa?"

Hearing his own nickname made him smile and he answered her with a nod. She burst into tears of joy and pounced while saying "KALI.". They rolled into a loving embrace and nuzzled each other affectionately while never letting their eyes leave the others. They remained this way for until they all heard a rustle behind them. From the shadows came Ufisa and Kusudi, who had run to the scene after hearing Kali's roar. Upon seeing who was hugging their friend and brother they ran forward and joined in the embrace.

"USAFI" They yelled in unison.

"FISA! Kusudi!" She cried back as she let her lover and her adopted brother and her friend embrace her as one. The happily group of four friends maintained their embrace for another ten minutes until Nala came forward and demanded a chance to embrace her childhood friend.

"I can't believe you're alive as well. We all heard you were dead." Nala said happily with disbelief to the males.

"Really? Could a dead lion do…_this_!" Kali said jokingly and then pounced on Nala. They rolled around for a few minutes and once again Nala was about to pin him when he used her own famous trick on her and reversed their positions. He slowly let her up and stared into the eyes of his cub hood friend.

She got the biggest smile on her face and embraced him in a friendly gesture. He happily returned the gesture and whispered into her ear with a bit of payback in his voice.

"Pinned Ya'."

They broke their embrace and she stared at him with a challenging look on her face that said 'I will get you back for that' and he replied with a look of his own that said 'Keep Dreaming'.

Once he had finished his embrace with his friends and lover, Kali's white eyes turned to Simba's scarlet ones. He saw the same love and disbelief in his brother's eyes that he felt in his own heart. His brother then asked him a question.

"How do I know it is really you?" He asked with hope in his voice and eyes.

Kali simply smiled at his brother and said. "Well, Tembo Kinyesi, how do you know I am not your brother?" Simba's face immediately got embarrassed because Kali had just reminded him of the time when the four of them were playing tag with Kusudi and Ufisa, and Simba had tried to pounce on Nala, but overshot and landed in elephant poop. The moment that memory was brought up all six of those gathered burst into laughter and cried tears of humor. Once they finished laughing the two brothers once again locked eyes.

Their feelings brought them in sync with one another and they both rushed forward and embraced each other with such force that it seemed the earth itself had moved. They whispered simultaneously to the other and said "I missed you."

All at once, the other four who had been watching the brothers of day and night embrace, had run over and joined into an embrace that made Kali burst into tears. He now knew why his reflection had only shown half of who he is. His great-grandparents had been right. He had found his other half and now they could conquer the darkness that is destroying their home. It was because without Simba, his twin, he would never be whole. After all, what is day without night?

* * *

**Swahili:**

**Jua na mwezi daima vita katika anga.**

**Lakini hakuna mshindi.**

**Kwa maana wao wote daima kuanguka na kuinuka ukomo.**

**Translation:**

**Sun and moon always fought in the sky.**

**But there is no winner.**

**For both of them always fall and rise endlessly.**


	18. The Fierce or The Courageous?

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

**Hasani**

**Hiassen**

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali/Uhami** (Fierce/exile)

**Usafi**

**Kusudi** (Purpose)

**Ufisa** (Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief)

Give a big round of applause to my beta queenlionesses who helped make this a perfect drama chapter. Hail to the queen.

* * *

**The Fierce or the Courageous**

Kali and Simba had gone their separate ways with their own respective lioness while Ufisa and Kusudi had remained behind with Timon and Pumbaa, who Kali learned had raised and protected Simba for all these years. He politely thanked them and was about to ask how he could repay them, when he saw Simba bend down and swallow a huge worm whole. Kali shuddered when he saw this and said.

"Why did you just eat that bug?" He asked his brother with disgust.

"Why not? There is no meat out here, what else am I supposed to eat?" Simba replied.

Deciding not to push the matter any further and risk getting sick, Kali looked to Usafi and left with her towards the ponds where he and the cheetahs had entered the oasis. Along the way, Kali could not help but look at every inch of his beloved. She now had a build and a certain grace to her that made her even more beautiful than the way he pictured her in his dreams. Her eyes still had that beautiful violet color that reflected the sky at dawn or dusk. But her fur was what baffled him the most. When they were cubs, her pelt had only been a light pink, but now it was a bright red color that reminded him of a ruby, or a red sunrise. He noticed that she was also looking over every inch of him as well and knew that she was baffled too.

_This lion, which used to be __not much bigger than my mother's head when __we were cubs, is now larger than even his father as an adult. His hair tuft developed into a beautiful __star __white mane. _Usafi thought to herself.

They both looked at each other with wonder and awe until Kali remembered something that brought down his spirits. His friend Chaka, whom had died recently, revealed he was her father. He knew he would have to tell her soon, as the secret was eating him from the inside out. He then decided to break the silence between them as he noticed the sun beginning to set and showing the purple of his lover's eyes in the sky. He mustered all of his courage, and asked her a question to help them reconnect.

"I have heard from fisa that the Pride Lands have become practically an extension of the Elephant graveyard. Is it true?" He asked with a heavy sigh. _Am I __guilty for what happened?_ Kali pondered, as he waited for a reply

" It is true. All the herds have left and the waterholes are almost dry. In a few days, if nothing changes, our pride may starve." She replied with dread, recalling her home.

"I always hoped it was an exaggeration, but after hearing it from you, I have to accept this horrible reality. Simba and I must set this right." As he said this, he paused and then thought back to his brother, and wondered who will take up the throne when he returned home. Seeing his uncertainty, Usafi said.

"I am glad Nala and I found you when we did. I was not sure what we would have done if we did not find any help. My heart practically melted when I saw you and Simba. I thought we lost you both. I really missed you, Shujaa." She said while nuzzling him, which he affectionately returned with a loving smile.

"I have missed you every day since I fled. Not a day went by when I did not think about you, Ajabu." He replied and then paused when he remembered something else he had to know.

"Yeah about that. Why did you fake your own death" Usafi asked.

"Yes, but first, Kusudi also told me that Hasani, Hiassen and Scar. Is it true they tried to rape you and Nala?" He asked with fear.

"Yeah…It is." She said in a hushed tone, that was barely audible. Her eyes shifted towards the ground, as if she was ashamed of herself. With a heavy sigh, she continued, "Hiassen, was constantly pushing over the limits of appropriate comments. I confronted him about it on multiple occasions, but it only seemed to motivate him farther. He'd rub up against me, or whisper things in my ear in an almost dominate tone." Her ears flattened, as if she could still hear his voice, which plagued her nightmares. Her body started to shake violently, almost like an earthquake was occurring beneath her paws.

"Did…did he actually…try to.." Kali asked, unsure of what to say. His entire body stiffened up, as he braced himself for the answer he was dreading.

"When I turned three, he actually thought I would let him mate me. I was terrified, but luckily Nala had gone through a similar experience with Hasani a few months before, and got me out of there. Things started to return a bit back to normal, but a few months later…..they…cornered us." Tears were now soaking her fur, as she lowered herself to the ground.

"So it's true?" Kali growled. He stood up and started pacing back and forth. His warm white eyes, turned cold. This terrified Usafi even more, as Hiassen shared a similar look when she denied him. "I am going to tear him to shreds!"

"Kali, please stop! Your scaring me." she sobbed "I was never mated!"She roared, Her body was now starting to regain composure, and got into a defensive position. "You have always owned my heart, and I was never able to move on." Her expression changed as well. She almost appeared as a completely different lioness, from only moment before. _I can't let myself look weak. Not now._

"I can take care of myself Kali. I have been for quite some time now. Trust me, I'd tear him to shred if I ever saw him again." Usafi replied with a cold and menacing tone. Her eyes narrowed, yet still carried a hurt expression. Kali saw her claws appear and was now faced with a blinding rage, he did not even know was even possible to experience. A roar escaped his mouth as he felt the weight of all the pain he has caused.

"I am so sorry, Usafi. I should have been there to protect you and Nala when it happened. I feel horrible that I put you in that situation, and only hope you can forgive me." He said with pleading eyes.

"Damn it Kali! I am not a newborn cub. I can take care of myself thank you very much!" She said with a huff.

"I know that the reason you left, and made us think you were dead, was to protect us with your oath. But still couldn't you have somehow told me you were alive?" She said with a hurt expression.

"I wanted to Usafi. But I just couldn't."

"Why the hell not?" She roared furiously.

"It- It's complicated!"

"It's another female isn't it?"

"WHAT?!" He yelled shocked at her accusation.

"That is why you never sent me a message. You found some other female who is probably pregnant with your cubs. Isn't that right?"

"No! That is not true! My heart has always been yours!"

"Then why did you not come back?"

"Because I was afraid and ashamed of myself for running. I still felt it was the right thing to do, as my oath would protect you."

"I never once hated you for what happened and always believed that you did what you did out of love for us." She said and began to cry tears of hurt and rage.

"Ajabu. Please! I did stay away for that reason but also because I love you." He said with a cracking voice and pleading tone.

"I love you too Shujaa. But you have no idea how much easier my life would have been if you had just told me you were alive somehow. It just makes it hard to look at you the same way."

Kali's heart instantly started breaking when he heard Usafi say that she was hurt because of his decision. He immediately got tears in his eyes. As he leaned in to embrace her, she turned away. Somehow, he had to prove that he was truly sorry. A thought then occurred to him; he knew he had reasons for why he did not return, but what about Simba? Why had he not gone home? He was broken from his train of thought when Usafi turned to look in straight in his eyes. At that moment, he was intimidated by the normally docile lioness.

"I would, however, like to know where you have been all this time? And you better have a damn good explanation." She growled. "You don't get off that easily."

Kali nodded and then began to explain everything from the day his life was threatened to the point they were reunited. He told of how the three cheetahs who were Kusudi and Ufisa's aunts, had tried to kill all those years ago because they thought he killed their brother Kumsa, and tortured the two cheetahs. Usafi gasped at this and felt a deep rage in her heart at finally knowing who had separated her from the one she loved.

"If I ever see those three. I will rip them to shreds for trying to hurt you." Usafi snarled. Her expression softened a little at the realization of what had happened to him as a cub and nuzzled him tenderly. _I should not have yelled at him. He went through so much but I won't completely forgive him just yet._

"Well I already took care of them myself so don't worry about them anymore. By the way, that is the other reason I did not come back. I was worried that if I went back and they were still there, that they would kill me and you would see it with your own eyes. I did not want to put you through that pain either." Kali said in a reassuring tone.

"Ok. Sorry you had to see me like that. Please continue."

Hoping to ease some of her tension and anger he continued his story. "After the attack and having made my resolution to stay away, I became the lion Uhami and grew up as the adopted younger brother of a kind rogue lion named Ni. He taught me everything from how to hunt on my own to knowing how fight against opposing lions with proper technique." He then paused for a moment to remember his dead friend. _Oh Chaka, if only you could be here to see the beautiful lioness your daughter has become_.

Usafi noticed his pause and the grief in his features and asked "Kali are you alright?"

Her voice broke his reminiscence and he quickly overcame his grief and continued. "After three years of living with Ni I had grown rather comfortable with my life and yet I still missed you everyday. But a few days ago, me and Ni were out hunting when we encountered Kusudi, Ufisa and those three cheetahs I told you about earlier. The cheetahs wanted us to give Kusudi and Fisa over but we would not allow it. Hoping to deter them from attacking and to start reclaiming my old life, I told them who I really was. My actions caused rejoice for our friends but enraged the attackers. While defending our friends, Ni died at the fangs of Kuchin and her sister."

"I am so sorry about your friend Kali. He must have been practically like family to you." Usafi said with sympathy.

"He was practically a second father to me. I will never forget him." Kali said.

"So what happened next?" Usafi asked.

"Well after they took down Ni, I was filled with rage and killed two of them. When I faced Kuchin, I gave her two choices, either leave me and our friends in peace or die. She chose to leave and disappeared into the grasses. After she left, Ni turned out to still be barely alive and he told me with his dying breaths that he was your father Chaka and that he thought you and your mother were both killed by the fangs of a certain lioness named Zira. Before he passed away I told him of how you were in fact alive and that you were raised by Sarafina. I know that what I told him made it so he could rest in peace. Once he died, we stuck around for a few days so I could mourn him, left for good, wound up in this oasis and the rest you already know." Kali finished. She gasped after processing two certain details from all the information.

"My father was the one who raised you? So all this time, he was living a life of regret. I am glad you told me, Kali. Now I know that my father always loved me, and the only reason he was not in my life, was because he thought I was dead. Though, I cannot believe that Zira was the one who killed my mother. I mean, she has been like a mother to me all this time." She said with joy and disbelief at the information.

"We can question Zira when we return home. But what is also important is that before he died, he looked me in the eyes and silently asked me to look out for you. I vowed to do so and I hope to do it for the rest of my life by becoming your mate, if you would like." He said with the deepest joy in his heart. Usafi looked into his eyes with a joy in her eyes that matched his own and embraced him. However, she then remembered her anger and while embracing him said.

"If you can prove your loyalty, then maybe we will be mates."

"I will prove that to you. I promise."

When they finished this embrace they had arrived at the pond he had stopped at earlier. They both bent down for a drink and then looked into each other's eyes. They both loved each other even more now that they had been reunited. But at the same time, Usafi's love was eclipsed by her anger for him lying to her and putting her through hell. Kali suddenly remembered the day he was supposed to have with Usafi and the important thing he wanted to give her.

"Do you remember the day we were supposed to have before I disappeared?" He asked with a smirk. She nodded with both curiosity and confusion while he said.

"Well there is something I have held onto all this time and I wanted to give it to you since I could not then." He finished speaking and then he and Usafi, who had almost shed tears at hearing he had something for her, but kept her glare up, laid down in the grass in front of the waterfall and looked up to the stars which had begun to show in the sky. Kali, whose fur was reflecting the sky, again, began to sing.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same_

But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby

But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah.

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh, yeah, yeah

I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby

But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go (oh whoa)  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love (oh whoa)  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love, whoa, oh, oh

I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby

But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me

When he finished, Usafi pressed her muzzle against his and began to make out with him. What passed between them could not be called a jolt, but an entire electrical storm of passion as they kissed. They both kissed each other with a passion that they each hoped could make up for the years they had spent apart. The kiss seemed lasted for only a few minutes when they were both interrupted by a snort from an angry Nala.

"Hey, Nala. What's up? Where's Simba?" Kali asked with concern as he had already noticed Simba was not with her.

"Simba and I had an argument. He said he won't go back to Pride Rock, but he won't tell me the reason why." She stated with frustration in her voice.

"Maybe I can get him to open up. Why don't you stay here with Usafi, the chaetas, while I go talk to him?" He said. At first she was confused, until both Kusudi and Ufisa appeared from the bushes in annoyance.

"Thought you were real sneaky didn't you?" Kali said with a smirk.

"How did you know?" Fisa asked with irritation.

"I heard you following us from the moment we left. You really should learn to stop whispering to each other when stalking someone. It gives you away." Kali said to the annoyed cheetahs.

"So you will keep an eye on them?" Kali asked Nala who nodded and then he ran off to find his brother.

It did not take long for Kali to find his brother, who was yelling at the sky and then collapsed in front of a stream in depression. Kali approached his brother and asked.

"Simba, what is the matter? This does not seem like you. Nala said you were not going to come home. Why?" Kali asked with a puzzled look across his face.

But, Simba only replied with, "It is not your concern, so go away." He got up to leave, but not without giving a defiant glare at the silver lion.

"It is my business Simba. You are my brother. I can tell you feel guilty about something. I'd recognize that look anywhere. Whatever that is, you should not let it ruin your life. After all, you are the king." He said back with a calm, yet agitated tone. _Why does he always have to be so stubborn? Kali asked himself. Kings forbid if he ever lets anyone see him so vulnerable._

"I do not want to talk about it Kali," Simba said in a similar tone. He then abruptly turns to face his brother, and was now only a paws distance apart. "So BACK OFF." He growled. The golden lion lifted his head high in defiance. "Scar is the king, not me. But I had to find that out from Nala!" He continues. His muscles were unwavering, but his eyes gave off a different aura, like a scared cubs that is asking for help. "I thought you would have stayed with Mom and the rest of the pride, but you abandoned them!"

"I had my reasons for not going back. I..." Kali replied before Simba angrily cut him off.

"I had reasons too. Do not feed me that lie Kali. I know the real reason why you did not go back is because you knew you were a lousy brother, a showoff and you were jealous of me being king." Simba said with a brush of a paw through his mane.

"HOW DARE YOU." Kali unleashed his rage with a thunderous roar, that could practically be heard throughout the entire jungle. The compounding emotions proceeded to overwhelm him. He bowed his head, realizing once again, the pain he had caused. His seemingly selfless act at the time, had shown itself to be one of anguish, in attempt to outrun his problems.

"I DID WHAT I DID TO PROTECT OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY." He said with a heavy sigh, which released all of his guilt into the open air. His body morphed into an almost skeleton like state as he stood in front of his brother, who was oblivious to these clues. He continued on anyway, as desperation started to seep into his veins.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR REASONS? WHAT REASON COULD MR. "I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING" HAVE TO TEAR HIM AWAY FROM HIS THRONE? TELL ME SIMBA."

"YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH KALI, THE PAIN I HAVE ENDURED AND THE EVIL I HAVE DONE." Simba said with a vicious roar and bristled fur.

"What do you mean evil you have done? No matter what you have done, you are still the king." Kali said with his head tilted to the side

Never you mind what evil I have committed! Besides, like I said, I am not the king and I remember saying I wanted you to be King." Simba before he closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"You do not have a clue of what I have have been through Kali. You were not their when Dad died!" He screamed as tears started to trickle down his face, like water does off of leaves after a rainstorm.

"Their was not one day I did not think of going back, but, I can't. " Frustration of being trapped in exile for years, thanks to his fear of having to face the consequences for his actions was exploding inside of him.

"Besides, I told Dad that I thought you should be king. You always were the perfect son, and I know you wanted the throne too." He growled as memories of Kali showing him up all the time, stampeded like the wildebeests into his mind. "But I saw though your act. No way one story about Grandpa changed you. You're just as selfish now as you were back then."

Kali's eyes narrowed as his brothers words rang in his ears. "I never said I was perfect Simba. I have made plenty of mistakes." He said with the small amount of humility he managed to hold onto during this argument. "I still care for you bro, and was just as upset when Dad died, if not more, because I thought I lost you too!" I have endured more pain than you can imagine." He then stared his brother down. Their eyes, Kali's cold white ones and Simba's fiery amber ones were locked in a staring war which was soon broke by Simba.

"I seriously doubt th-" Simba started before Kali cut him off with a hiss.

"I was attacked by three murderous cheetahs back when I was still a cub. I barely managed to escape with my life." Kali said.

"I was chased out of the gorge by three hyenas and was left for dead in the scorching heat of the desert." Simba retaliated with a furrow of his brow.

"I have had to live the last three years as a rogue with a kind lion named Ni and under an assumed name." Kali countered back with a tap of his claws on the ground.

"Oh boo hoo Kali. Let me find some birds to sing you a sad choir." Simba said with a roll of his eyes.

"I have grown up out here with just Timon and Pumbaa and a bunch of bugs in my gut. At least you had Ni and good meat to eat where you were. I am sure you had a swell life." Kali's eyes twitched at hearing his brother's smartassed comment and he growled again. _You just crossed the line Simba!_

"If you would stop being rude you would learn that Ni was in fact Usafi's father and that I watched him die before my eyes at the fangs of those same cheetahs who tried to kill me years ago." Kali said with tears of rage and hurt pouring down his cheek. He broke down and began sobbing into his paws. Simba gasped at what he heard and lowered his head in shame. He then walked up to Kali. Once he reached him, he looked at his sobbing twin and spoke.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely and hugged Kali again while Kali did the same, allowing him to embrace him. They were both thinking that fighting about anything should be put on the back burner and wasn't necessary, especially after all these years of being apart. They needed each other now more than ever.

"Simba…"

"I guess it's my turn huh?" Kali brought his head up and locked eyes with him, smiled, and nodded his head.

"Yes it is." Kali replied. He bumped heads with him softly and then let his brother go slowly, he sighed heavily.

"Alright. I left home because I did something terrible." He made contact with the ground, trying to put his words together. "I don't know how you are going to take this, but I will tell you. If you leave, it's fine. If you choose not to speak to me, I'll underst-"

"Just tell me." He stated to him softly, he looked straight ahead and he finally came out with it.

"I killed our father." _What?! How is that even possible!?_ This and many other questions were flowing around in Kali's head, but one seemed to be the right one to ask.

"How?" Kali asked.

"The stampede you heard about…" Simba brought up.

"Yesss…" Kali said.

"That was my fault. I roared, and the eco alerted the heard. When dad came to stop me fom being trampled, he got me out of the fray, but fell back in." Giant and hot tears ran down Simba's face from the mind-movie that was playing in his head from that dreadful day. He was just a cub then and he had caused their father's life to end so short. "Our father's death was my fault. That's why I can't go back."

"You were only a cub and he loved you. He died saving you. Just like he would have for me." Kali said. He couldn't believe that his brother would hold on to something like this for so long. He was just a cub at the time and probably would have been proven innocent.

"No! If I hadn't been in the gorge, if I had not started a stampede, he would still be here!" His voice trembled and quavered. He had never told anyone, not even his guardians, Timon and Pumbaa, and he had been with them since he left Pride Rock. Kali came up behind him now and rubbed his back.

"Shh, Simba. Breathe." He took in a deep shaky breath and sobbed quietly.

"I look pathetic don't I?" Simba stated with a deep depression.

"No." He leaned his head to the side so as to look at him.

"You look hurt. All these years of holding that guilt in, it had to come out sooner or later." His kind words made Simba remember the good days he had with his brother. He had become wiser within these past years and it made him more amazing

"I loved our dad, Kali, and I killed him." He said calmly to him, still believing that he had done such a terrible thing.

"There is something I don't get." Kali sounded puzzled.

"What don't you get?" Simba asked.

"Let me ask you this," Kali asked as Simba turned to gaze at him.

"Why were you in the gorge in the first place?" Kali asked. Simba thought for a moment and then answered him.

"I was waiting for a surprise from our father." Simba stated.

"That's strange." Kali said with an even more puzzled look on his face.

"Why?" Simba asked.

"Why would our father tell you to go to a place that he told everyone was off limits?" He asked.

"Well," he thought again, this was indeed a strange ordeal, but then he remembered, "Scar told me to wait down there for him." Kali's eyes widened.

"Uncle Scar told you?!" Kali asked.

"Yes." Kali shook his head as if trying to unconfuse himself.

"This just doesn't make sense, Simba." Kali said.

"How so?" Simba's curious tone made Kali continue on.

"Simba. Scar tells you to go to the gorge-" Kali said before Simba cut him off.

"He took me there himself." Simba replied

"Ok, he took you there, told you to wait for a surprise from our father, in a forbidden area?" The red maned lion nodded his head in response, but only some of this was sinking in.

"So?" Simba asked

"Come on, Simba! This doesn't sound-"

"Strange?" Simba said and Kali nodded. They both looked at each other and then embraced each other before Kali said.

"You know I do not think our father is dead." He stated with a smile and his brother looked confused. "Look in the water Simba. I can see him right now."

Simba looked in the water and saw only his and Kali's reflection as well as that of the night sky. "Those are just our reflections Kali." He said in confusion.

Kali chuckled before replying. "Look closer, my brother".

Simba did this and when he looked again, he noticed that both his and Kali's reflections were fading and that their father, Mufasa's was now looking at them.

"You see Simba. He lives, because we do." Kali said. Simba looked at his brother with understanding and was about to say something when he hears the voice of their father whose form was now appearing in the night sky.

"Simba . . ., Kali…" Mufasa called with a quiet tone.

"Father?" Kali and Simba both stated with confusion and surprise.

"Kali, you have made me very proud son. You forgot who you were, but remembered it with the help of your great-grandfather. I always knew you were destined for greatness and know your future will be bright." He said to his son.

"Thank you Dad" Kali replied with tears of joy in his eyes at his father's pride over him. Mufasa then turned to Simba.

"Simba, you have forgotten me." He said.

"No. How could I?" Simba said with denial.

"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life." Their father said.

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be." Simba stated

"Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king. Or have you forgotten what your brother said when you were both asked about being King?" Mufasa stated.

Simba gasped and did in fact remember how his brother gave up the right to be king because he believed Simba was the one right for the position. As he recalled this, both Simba and Kali noticed Mufasa's figure disappearing.

"Remember who you are." He said while fading.

Mufasa is disappearing rapidly into clouds. Simba and Kali run into the fields trying to keep up with the image.

"No. Please! Don't leave me." Simba pleads.

"Remember..." Their father says again

"Dad!" Simba and Kali shout with hope that their father will stay.

"Remember..." He says again.

"Don't leave me." Simba pleads once again

"Remember . . ." He says before finally disappearing once again. Both brothers stop running and merely look into the clouds where their father used to be. Their silence was interrupted by the familiar voice of Rafiki who had shown up behind them and yelled.

"What was THAT?" He says and then laughs before continuing. The weather- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing." Kali said and smiled at the old baboon.

"Ahhh. Change is good." Rafiki said happily.

"Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long." Simba said disbelievingly. Then, Rafiki hit Simba on the head with his staff and then tried to hit Kali who merely ducked out of the way.

"Oww! Jeez- What was that for?" Simba asked with pain and anger.

"It doesn't matter; it's in the past!" Rafiki replies while laughing.

"Yeah, but it still hurts." He said while rubbing his head.

"Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... " The crazy baboon says while once again swinging his stick at Simba, who this time ducks.

"Learn from it!" Kali finished for the shaman as he blocks the staff with his paw.

"Hah, you see! So what are you going to do?" Rafiki asked.

"First, I'm gonna take your stick." Kali said and then grabs the stick with his teeth and hurls it to the side.

"No, no, no, no! Not the stick!" Rafiki complains and goes to retrieve it. Once he grabs it he notices both brothers are running off into the distance and he asks. "Hey, where are you going?"

"We're going back!" Both of the brothers shouted back while still running towards their lost home.

* * *

**Author: So Simba and Kali confessed their lives and deepest secrets to each other. Now they are heading back and are ready to face their uncle.**

**Extra Disclaimer: The song belongs to 3 Doors Down. Not me.**

**Swahili:**

**Ndugu wawili mgawanyiko mbali.**

**Moja kwa sababu ya upendo na heshima.**

**Mengine kwa sababu ya hatia na aibu.**

**Ndugu wawili kuungana.**

**Migogoro yalizuka kati ya mbili na wao kupigana.**

**Lakini dhamana yao mapumziko kupitia hasira na anawaambia nini ni haki.**

**Kimya, wao si ahadi ya kupigana tena.**

**Wao kukumbatia kila mmoja na wote ni kusamehewa.**

**Kwa ajili ya ndugu hawapaswi kupigana lakini kupendana.**

**Translation:**

**Two brothers split apart.**

**One out of love and respect.**

**Other because of guilt and shame.**

**Two brothers unite.**

**Conflict broke out between the two of them fight.**

**But their bond breaks through anger and tells them what is right.**

**Quietly, they promise not to fight again.**

**They embrace each other and all is forgiven.**

**For the brothers should not fight but love each other.**


	19. Brothers

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

**Hasani**

**Hiassen**

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali** (Fierce)

**Usafi** (Purity)

**Kusudi** (Purpose)

**Ufisa** (Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief)

* * *

**Brothers**

They could feel the blistering heat from every direction, but that could not compare with the burning desire to return home. Kali and Simba felt great shame at the thoughts of their home's possible condition. Like a panicked stampede, memories of the Elephant Graveyard replayed themselves in their minds, like an endless loop. The paralyzing fear they felt that day in the presence of those hyenas was now magnified by ten-fold, as their kingdom was now facing a similar threat. Despite this, their bodies could not handle the strain of their journey. They could feel it in their limbs which throbbed achingly and begged for rest. Their lips were dry and their muzzles burned as if their insides were on fire. If that was not excruciating enough, their eyes burned from the blinding sun, while their nostrils stung from gusts of sand. Every sense and muscle pleading for them to end this marathon, through this unrelenting desert.

"I need to rest. I can't go for much longer." Simba said through deep gasps for breath and collapsed on the ground in a surprisingly shady area in the desert. Relief washed through his veins as the shade began to cool his body.

Just as Kali was about to lie down, he pictured their mother and the other pride members slowly dying from starvation. Desperation and adrenaline flowed throughout his body like a raging river once more, as he pictured his mother's possible state. This caused his heart to pound like a zebra calf's hooves, trying to escape hungry hyena. His eyebrows furled with a renewing determination and he stood right back up. He looked into the eyes of his brother laying down and said,

" We will not stop now. Every second we take to rest, is another second closer our pride is closer to death. We can't not stop until we get there. If we don't fix our wrongs, not only do we disgrace our father, but all the Great Kings and Queens in the process."

As the sun started to crest over the horizon, and the pair successfully completed half of their journey, when they realized that in haste, they had left the others behind at the oasis. Kali worried that Usafi would see it as him re-abandoning her. He silently prayed to the kings and queens, that they would be able to support them during the final battle, as blood was undoubtedly going to be spread. At least he knew, it would not belong to his beloved or friends. As he continued to press onward, his mind could not help but stray to the idea of being king himself. Even with the pure joy he felt for his brothers' return, he could not help but be a little disappointed.

Simba was also having concerns about himself. His mind was jumbled up with different feelings. Doubt poured into his mind, like waters from the skies at the start of the rainy season. _Do I deserve the throne after what I did?_ This idea was enforced by something farther told him during one of his lessons; A king is not supposed to run from responsibility but face it head on. _I know dad said I am the one true king, but does he know it was my fault he died? Can I really take the throne in his name after committing such a crime? _He then looked at his brother for guidance. That moment, a disturbing idea came to him about his brothers motivations. _I know dad said I am the king and Kali agrees, but did Kali say that for real, or just to please Dad?_ The war between his conflicting emotions, and desires made it possible for him to continue on in his journey.

Not wanting to create conflict, Kali decided to focus on his job at hand. He had silently decided that while Simba dealt with Scar, he would deal with Zira. Being able to piece together information from his encounter with Kuchin, he realized that Zira had tricked Kuchin and her sisters into attacking them. She was the one who suggested that Kali should go to Acacia grove after all. An overwhelming torrent of lust for blood filled Kali's heart, as he growled at the thought of Zira. _You thought I would die so easily didn't you Zira. Well you were wrong. When next we meet, I will make sure you will feel enough pain to equal the years of my life you took from me. _His train of thought was cut short when they finally arrived in the Pride Lands.

"This can't be happening." said Kali with horror.

Simba's widened eyes mirrored his brother's as they assessed the damage. What they saw was far worse than anything they could imagine. The plains, which used to hold vast amounts of beautiful green grass, were now reduced to a wasteland where it seemed nothing would ever grow again. Combined with the lack of water and life, it felt like the exact opposite of home. It appeared like a more appropriate name would be the Shadow Lands, as skies shown no light on this once magnificent kingdom.

"Uncle Scar, what have you done?" Kali said as he lowered his head and closed his eyes in sorrow.

The fact that it looked like Pride Rock was cast under eternal night was a sign to Kali that his Uncle was indeed not fit to rule, and must be forced to step down. The princes were torn from this horrible sight by a set of voices.

"Simba, Kali, wait up!" Nala and Usafi shouted. They both trot up to their sides with Ufisa and Kusudi in tow. Nala continues by saying "It's awful… isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you." Simba said apologetically.

"How did you find out that we had left?" Kali asked Usafi curiously.

"Rafiki told us that the Kings had returned, so we ran after you." She replied simply and then began nuzzling him. While they nuzzled she hissed in his ear, "You get one more chance after leaving me behind like that. Do not blow it!" Kali shuddered to say he understood.

"What made you come back?" Nala asked Simba.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If we don't fight for it, then, who will?" He replied. Kali chuckled at the memory of Rafiki hitting Simba and replied.

"I will." Kali said to his brother.

"So will we!" Nala said to state that she and Usafi were willing to fight as well.

"And don't forget us!" Kusudi and Ufisa said in unison.

"You know, back then we faced crazy dangers that we were not fully prepared to face and risked our lives. But now look at us. Full grown and ready for any challenge. That includes you two." Kali said looking at Ufisa and Kusudi. "You two have survived three years in this hell. I think you are ready for whatever we face."

"It's going to be dangerous." Simba said to the group gathered.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha." Nala said as joke of mimicking Simba's statement that he made when they first arrived in the Elephant Graveyard, which put a smile on Kali's face.

"I see nothing funny about this." Timon said coming up with Pumbaa following quickly behind. This shocked both Simba and Kali who had not expected the meerkat and warthog.

"Timon? Pumbaa? What are you doing here?" Simba asked.

"At your service, my liege." Pumbaa stated while bowing before Simba.

"Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for this?" Timon asked with an unsure tone.

"Yes, Timon." Simba replied and then Kali finished by stating. "This is our home."

"Ffh. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Simba, Kali, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end." He stated and then bowed as well.

"So what's our first step?" Simba asked curiously.

Kali thought about his answer very carefully before responding. He at first wanted to suggest heading straight for Pride Rock and facing Scar and Zira head on, but he remembered two other problems that he knew had to be dealt with first.

"I think we should get Hiassen and Hasani out of the way first." He stated. Simba looked at his brother with a confused look.

"Simba, they are practically Zira and Scar's most loyal soldiers. If we rush in there and go straight for the leaders, we will have to face them anyway. Besides, I think those two have to learn their place after the fact that they tried to rape Nala and Usafi while we were gone." He said to Simba in an explanatory tone. Simba face contorted into one of shock when he learned of Nala being attacked. He looked to Nala for confirmation and then growled with pure rage as she nodded. He nodded to Kali's suggestion in agreement. With his brother's agreement, he then came up with a plan on how to do this.

Kali's plan involved leading Hasani and Hiassen away from Pride Rock and to a location where Scar would not be alerted. He told Kusudi and Ufisa that he and Simba would deal with the brothers and that they should wait till they get to Pride Rock before involving themselves in the fighting. They did not like the idea of being left out of the payback, but nodded in agreement. Kali then continued by saying that Nala and Usafi would return to Pride Rock and then using their feminine charms, they would lead the two brothers to the gorge, so they could not be seen from Pride Rock. Once there, both Simba and Kali would deal with the brothers accordingly. Everyone nodded in agreement to the plan and then set off. Kali and Simba made their way to the gorge and their mates trotted off to Pride Rock. Timon, Pumbaa and Kali's two cheetahs were told to remain where they were till someone came to get them.

"But we want to help kill those beasts. I want payback at them for hurting my sisters." Kusudi said in a stern tone.

"We need you to save your energy for the hyena's when the time comes, so we can get to Scar." Kali explained to Kusudi who then sighed in defeat.

"Let us go, brother." He said to Simba as they departed from their friends.

Once they arrived at the Gorge, and waited in silence in a crevice near the point of ambush. After what felt like an eternity, they finally heard something. Kali and Simba inched themselves close to the entrance and what they saw brought great fury into their hearts. Hasani and Hiassen, (whom they saw did indeed have scars like their Uncle's) were both getting ready to pin the girls. Nala got into traditional mating position with her rear end sticking up, while Usafi got forced onto her back by Hiassen.

"What a perfect place for us to mate. You know, the fact that you thought you could get away is another reason I love you, Nefertiti. I can forgive you now for clawing my face." Hasani said to Nala in a seductive tone.

"Don't worry Wapenzi. It will only hurt a little when I take away your purity, but you will be so happy once you have our cubs. Then, you will see that we are perfect for each other." Hiassen said in an even more seductive tone.

Then the dusty colored twins locked their arms around their respective lionesses hips. Knowing this, the royal twins looked each other in the eyes, saw that the other wanted to proceed and then took in deep breaths and roared. The sound of the roars startled Hiassen and Hasani, whose grips loosened enough to allow the captive lionesses to escape. As they escaped, the girls gave both lions a good kick in the groin and got to a safe location. Once they recovered, Hiassen and Hasani looked around for the source of the roars and then saw both Simba and Kali approach from their hidden cave. Hasani looked at the two lions before him with confusion and anger and then asked.

"Why the hell did you just roar? We were just getting ready to mate with our girls when you interrupted us. Give me one good reason why I should not kill you for invading these lands." Hasani demanded.

"Your girls? They did not look like they were going to enjoy what you had planned. In fact, they look like they wanted to run away from you no matter what." Simba replied with anger.

"It is not your business, you Outlander. We can do with them as we please." Hiassen snapped.

"I would disagree with you on that one, Hasani, Hiassen. Your parents would be ashamed." Kali stated with anger and added venom. The look on the brother's faces was that of absolute confusion, as they could not recall ever meeting these two before.

"Our parents? PUh. We don't have to worry about them. We killed them years ago with Scar and Zira's help." Hiassen said smugly. Kali gasped at the news that these two had killed their own parents. _What have Scar and Zira done to you?_

"How do you know our names? Who are you?" Hasani asked with fear evident in his voice.

"I thought it would be pretty obvious as to who we are. I thought you would recognize me, Uchafu." Kali said with a smirk. Hasani and Hiassen's expressions went from confusion to realization and shock. This quickly changed to rage. They both shouted at the Princes.

"SIMBA! How did you survive that stampede and the hyenas? YOU SHOULD BE DEAD." Hasani asked dumfounded

"KALI! How the hell did you survive Kuchin and her sisters? Zira was certain that they killed you. They even brought back your mane tuft as proof. " Hiassen demanded.

Kali and Simba were both shocked at what the brother's had said. This sparked a realization in that they were also in on it. Simba and Kali then began to circle their enemies who looked at them with absolute fear.

"I warned you Hiassen. I warned that if you ever did anything to hurt me, my Usafi or my family, that you would pay the price." Kali said with his teeth bared.

"Hasani. I told you that if you didn't start any trouble, there would not be any. That included messing with my Nala." Simba growled.

Then, they both lunged at their opponents. Hasani and Simba were about the same size and both opponents were brawlers when it came to fighting, so their fight was draw out for a bit. Kali, on the other hand was much larger than Hiassen whom he merely pinned without a struggle. Hiassen was completely consumed by his fear of Kali whose size dwarfed his own. Kali raised his claws and prepared to make his kill when he stopped himself. He desperately wanted to end Hiassen's life right here and now, but realized that by killing him he was no better than Hiassen. So Kali decided that he would punish Hiassen for all the things he had done to Usafi and make him suffer for what he had done. He thrust his paw forward and hit him right under the jaw, causing Hiassen to fall unconscious.

Kali then looked to his brother who he saw was still fighting with his opponent. Both lions had suffered injuries, Hasani was on the verge of passing out, and thankfully Simba noticed his condition. The golden price lunged forward and dug his jaws into Hasani's throat. Kali saw Hasani go limp and then watched Simba stand up and pity his fallen opponent. He wished Hasani could have lived, but knew that he would not have given up. Hiassen had just regained consciousness and noticed his brother's dead body. He was about to make a motion to roar and avenge his brother, when a sharp pain cut him off.

"I would not talk if I were you. You see the spot I hit you in was a very important part in the jaw. By dislocating this part of the jaw, I have removed your ability to roar." Kali said with a smirk.

Hiassen growled with anger and then tried to stand, only to collapse once again from the pain. He tried to yell at Kali, but he found that his jaw hurt from attempting to speak. His eyes widened with realization that what Kali said was true. Both he and all the other lions looked to Kali with curiosity; they wondered how Kali was able to do such a thing. Kali sensed that all eyes were on him after what he did and thus broke the silence by speaking.

"I am sure you all wonder how such a form of punishment could be possible. Well the reality is, that during my exile I learned many things from constant fights with other rogue lions. One of them taught me a way to stop an opponent . By locking the bone at the base of his tongue, the ability to roar was lost; along with his only warning tactic to prevent a fight. It can only be done with pin point precision."

"But Kali, after all he has done." Usafi stated in confusion

"I could have easily killed Hiassen, but doing so would make me no better than him. So I gave him a punishment that he will carry with him for the rest of his life. It can reversed, but is quite painful. When you finally realize the follies of your existence and beg for forgiveness, then will I put it back in place. He said and then turned his attention once again to Hiassen with a warning tone. "In a few days, your jaw will be free of pain, but if you attempt to roar, well, you'll sound like a cheetah." He chuckled as he pictured him trying to intimidate other males. "But I warn you that if you try to retaliate, I will not hesitate to end your pathetic life"

Hiassen's immediately broke off into a run. He would rather learn to live with the pain instead of begging for forgiveness from his hated enemy. _This will not stop me, Kali. I swear that I will that I will return to take both my revenge and my mate. _These thoughts were in his head as he began heading away from the gorge and to the Outlands.

Kali watched his enemy go and also made his own promise to Hiassen. _If you do return and you come for me, know that what will await you will not be death but endless agony. _He then turned to his brother, Nala and Usafi. They all looked to him with dumbfound expressions. He smiled to them in a way that said 'alls well that ends well' and they responded by smiling back in acceptance. He then went to Usafi and nuzzled her lovingly. Simba did the same with Nala and they remained this way for a few moments before all four realized they still had one more job to do. They all looked to each other and nodded in agreement that they must now face Scar. They left the Gorge and went to collect the cheetahs and Timon and Pumbaa. Together the small group of eight made their way to the location where their fates lied: Pride Rock.

* * *

**Author: Hasani is dead and his brother is left in a state of constant pain for the rest of his life. He does not want forgiveness and swears to return. We won't see him again until the sequel. Scar and Zira will face the lost Princes at last.**

**Swahili:**

**Seti mbili za ndugu uso kila mmoja.**

**Seti moja ya mapambano kwa ajili ya tamaa na uchoyo kwa waliyo kuwa hawastahili.**

**Mapambano nyingine kwa ajili ya upendo na familia walilazimishwa kuwa wakagawana kutoka.**

**Wakati wao mapigano, ambayo kushinda? Upendo au tamaa?**

**Jibu ni upendo, kwa sababu upendo ni wa milele wakati tamaa tu huchukua muda mrefu kama tamaa ni pale na wakati unafifia hamu hivyo haina hamu.**

**Translation:**

**Two sets of brothers face each other.**

**One set of the struggle for ambition and greed for what they deserve.**

**Another struggle for love and family were forced to be parted from.**

**When they fight, which will win? Love or lust?**

**The answer is love, because love is eternal while the lust only lasts as long as the desire is there and when it fades so does the desire to lust.**


	20. SCAR

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

Hasani

Hiassen

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

Kali/Uhami (Fierce/exile)

Usafi

Kusudi (Purpose)

Ufisa (Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief)

* * *

**Scar**

The small gathering immediately arrived at Pride Rock and quickly hid themselves at the sight of several hyenas lounging around with starved expressions.

"Hyenas. I hate hyenas." Simba said to the group as his eyes scanned the area. Timon then whispered in his ear,

"So what's your plan for getting past those guys?"

"Live bait." Simba stated simply.

"Good idea." Timon replied before he realized what he meant. "Heeey!"

"Come on, Timon, you guys have to create a diversion." He protested.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" Timon asked with an incredulous expression and tone.

"Come on, Timon. Without you two, this plan is destined to fail. You're smart; we know you can do this." Kali said with a convincing tone.

"All right, we'll do it. Come on, Pumbaa." Timon said. He left and then quickly returned wearing a makeshift hula outfit and Pumbaa covered in green leaves and with a red stone in his mouth. They moved in front of the hyenas and began their distraction.

"Luau!" Timon shouted and got the starving hyenas attention and then started singing.

"If you're hungry for a hunk of fat juicy meat

Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat

Come on down and dine

On this tasty swine

All you have to do is get in line."

Halfway through the song, the hyenas are looking at them with greater hunger in their eyes.

"Aaaare you achin'."

"Yup, yup, yup." Pumbaa finally sang.

"Foooor some bacon?"

"Yup, yup, yup."

"Heeee's a big pig."

"Yup, yup."

"You could be a big pig too.

Oy!"

They then run off screaming, leading a charge of starving dogs behind them. The gang of big cats sneaks past the remaining guards.

"You four find our mothers and rally the lionesses. We'll look for Scar and Zira." He said with determination.

As Simba and Kali are making their way up Pride Rock, they hear Scar calling their mother. They both instantly freeze where they are and begin to watch the scene unfold. Their mother, Sarabi, ascends Pride Rock, while parting a crowd of angry hyenas that repeatedly snap at her heels. The ex-queen only glares disdainfully, not wanting to give them the sati-fashion of intimidating her. Simba leans his head against a rock, as his heart begins to break, realizing what he put her though. He did not save her from pain, but caused it.

"Yes, Scar?" She asks emotionless, but with her head held high.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job." He asks frustrated at the lack of results, as he paced back and forth in front of her.

"Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on." She replies in a calm tone, but keeps her head held high to avoid eye contact.

"No. You're just not looking hard enough!" He said, with obvious denial to the dire condition of his land. Zira then stepped out of the den, and was far too happy to join in the interrogation.

"It is her incompetence as a hunter, which is the problem. There is plenty of food; she just lacks the skill to effectively bring it home." Sarabi side glances at the birth marked lioness, but as always, still remains calm.

"It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock." She replied firmly.

"We're not going anywhere." Scar said sternly with Zira nodding in agreement. The old queen's eyes widen in awe at how those two could be so incompetent.

"Then you have sentenced us to death." She roared furiously. She had promised herself, that she would stay strong for the pride, and not let him get to her, but after having another collapse this morning from dehydration, she hit her breaking point.

"Then so be it." Scar replies arrogantly and Sarabi is disgusted with his lack of concern.

"You can't do that!" Her mind was made up, if Scar was not going to do anything, she would. She was going to lead the pride to the Outlands. The girls knew to meet up with them there if they could not find help, but first, she was going to give him a peace of her mind.

"He is the king. He can do whatever he wants." Zira added, defending her mate.

"If he was half the king Mufasa was, he would nev-" She was cut off by Scar, who back handed her, and sent her body flying across Pride Rock. As her skull hit the rocky surface, it instantly knocks her out cold.

"I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!" Simba, who was standing on top of the ledge, comes out of hiding, growling loudly. As a flash of lightning reveals him, he runs to his mother's side. Scar looks up and becomes understandably frightened. Kali all the while remains hidden until he is needed.

"Mufasa? No. You're dead." He says with disbelief and is clearly petrified.

Meanwhile, Simba nudges Sarabi gently in an attempt to wake her up and shoots a glare at his uncle. Sarabi slowly awakens at her son's nudge, but mistakes who he is as well.

"Mufasa?" She asks her son, obviously in a daze. He looks down at her in sorrow, but answers,

"No. It's me." Her eyes went wide with revelation and delight.

"Simba? You're alive?" She asked and then got a confused look on her face, "How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter," He bends down closer to her, "I'm home." He finishes as he nuzzles her affectionately.

"Simba...?" Scar says in a confused tone, but then regains his composure. "Simba! I'm a little surprised to see you, alive..." As he said the last word, he looked to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed who gulped audibly and slinked back into the shadows.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Simba growls to his uncle with a cold tone, as he corners his uncle against the outer wall of the den.

"Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..." He states, trying to use mind games to get out of the situation, but his nephew cuts him off by saying.

"...Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar." He states simply, but his scarlet eyes are saying much more.

"Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see them?" He says and points a black claw to the horde of hyenas on the rocks above them, "They think I'M king." He said with pride. Zira, who was watching this merely showed a hint of anxiety, seeing that Simba had taken after his farther in brute of strength.

"Well, we don't." The golden lion and his brown colored uncle both look for the source of the noise, "Simba is the rightful king." Nala says with Usafi and the Pride in tow. Mufasa's son turned back towards his uncle with an extra burst of confidence.

"The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight."

"Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?" Scar said with an accusatory tone as he began to circle his nephew, like vultures waiting to get their talons into a freshly dead carcass.

"That's not goanna work, Scar. I've put it behind me." Simba replied and his body remained steady, trying to evoke the appearance of confidence, but eyes shown a completely different story. Kali knew that Scar was pressuring Simba with his guilt over their father's death, but still waited till he needed to appear. Something started to gnaw at Kali's mind like a hungry hyena as he listened to Scar. He could hear in his uncle's snakelike voice, that he knew more than what he was alluding to.

"But, what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" Scar said and looked to the gathered pride, which looked at Simba in confusion.

"Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala asked concerned as her aqua eyes poured into his. It was clear by the look on her face that she, as well as the rest of the pride, was trying to connect the puzzle pieces.

"Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!" Scar demanded. All the while, Zira maintained a wicked smile on her face as her king cornered the confused prince.

"I am." Simba said ashamed, and lowered his head, so that his scarlet mane covered his eyes. Sarabi was shocked at what she had heard and desperately pleaded as she walked up to her son.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

"It's true."

"You see! He admits it! Murderer!" Scar roared viciously and lightening eliminated across the sky.

"No. It was an accident." Simba raised his head as he pleaded.

"If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead. Do you deny it?" Scar asked, as a smirk formed across his face.

"No." Simba said as he accepted his crime.

"Then... you're... guilty." Scar said as the Pride watched in silence.

"No. I'm not a murderer." Simba pleaded desperately.

"Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again, but this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE… KNOWS... WHY!" Scar stated while he and his horde of hyenas began to inch Simba closer and closer to the edge of Pride Rock. Kali knew his time was now and thus took in a deep breath and roared with all his might. As he roared, lightning struck down from the heavens and revealed a silver lion with a flowing white mane.

"SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" He yelled, demanding his attention, and leaped down. He placed himself between his brother, Scar and his horde of hyenas. Scar looked confused at the new lion that had appeared and was irritated by this distraction.

"Who are you?" He asked with disgust.

"I think you should ask Zira that." Kali said with venom in his tone. All eyes went immediately to Zira, who had gained a shocked expression on her face.

"Who are you?"

"Surely you of all those gathered should be able to recognize him, Zira." Usafi said as she stepped forward and joined Kali's side. "After all, you were the only one in the pride who truly wanted him dead." Sarabi's face now changed from a confused state to that of realization as she stepped towards the silver stranger.

"Kali?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Hi, Mom." Kali replied with a smile on his face. Sarabi immediately embraced her other son. Tears of joy flowed down her face like a trickling stream. She looked at her son in awe of the lion he had become.

"KALI! No, it cannot be. You are dead." Zira said in an almost cub like tone. Her fears soon became evident in her trembling body.

"Kali? How can this be? Where have you been?" Scar asked his nephew in an almost gleeful tone.

"Why don't you ask Zira? After all, it was her idea to kill me, so that whatever cub she had would be your heir." Kali replied with an angry snarl at his uncle.

"It is true!" Said a mysterious voice. All looked to the source, of the sound. Eventually Kali's eyes landed on Kuchin, whom possessed a guilty look on her face.

"Kuchin? What are you doing here?" Kali asked with a shocked tone. Zira's face was now contorted from this unpredictable circumstance. Kuchin only glared at Zira, as she began to speak.

"I am here to redeem myself." She walked past Zira, until she was only a stride away from the lion with a mane, as black as the night sky.

"Zira told my sisters and me a lie about how your nephew killed our brother and abused our niece and nephew, who are members of this pride. I realized after our little reunion that he cared deeply for them and was deceived by your queen." She said glaring at Zira, only to now turn her attention to the lion in front of her.

"The day that you planned-" That moment, with cheetah like speed, Scar and Zira pounced on Kuchin. Zira bared her fangs and dug them into Kuchin's throat, while scar delivered a bone shattering blow to her head. Kali saw her eyes, which immediately lost its shimmer, which only living things possess. He watched her fall to the ground at the same time as her blood from Scar's claws and Zira's fangs dripped onto the ground.

The faint sound of Scar whisper to the lifeless body,

"Couldn't have you blow it" was detected by the silver prince. Scar then growled in Zira's ear and stated coldly "I'll deal with you later."

Everyone who saw this surprising and gruesome act became filled shock at the immediacy of how it all happened. Only Kali remained with a blank expression.

He was deep in thought at what Kuchin had just said. Her last words were that on the same day she was ordered to kill Kali, Scar had been planning something. He saw how his uncle was breathing heavily from the rush and the fear that was slowly leaving his eyes as Kuchin's blood continued to pool. _Why would Uncle Scar be afraid?_ He wondered.

He then remembered how Hasani and Hiassen seemed to know what had happened to him and his brother. Kali suddenly realized the only way Hasani could have known about what happened to Simba was the same reason how Hiassen knew what happened to Kali. Someone had told them about it.

He began fitting the pieces together and realized the whole story. Scar and Zira had been planning to kill Mufasa and his sons, so they could be king and queen. Scar, however, had only planned on killing Simba and Mufasa, while leaving Kali alive and filled with grief and depression. Kali could see this in his Uncle's expression which seemed to have shown relief when the silver lion revealed himself. He deduced that Scar intended to treat Kali as his own son and train him to be the king after him. Zira from her shocked expression earlier had other plans though. She thought Kali would be too strong to be broken and thus planned her own assassination attempt on Kali behind Scar's back. Hiassen and Hasani were in on it as long as they got to be with Nala and Usafi once Kali and Simba were out of the picture.

Kali, now realizing the full truth, looked to his brother and shot him a look that told him 'follow my lead'. He then walked up to Scar and Zira and then merely smiled at his uncle. His uncle, who believed Kali was siding with him, merely smiled and then turned his back to once again confront Simba.

"Now then Simba. Where was I?" Scar asked with a renewed menacing tone.

Then, Kali pounced on him and held him down firmly.

"SCAR!" Zira screamed, as she leapt to attack Kali, but was quickly pinned down by Usafi and Simba rushed in and held his paw under her chin while Usafi held down Zira's paws. All the while, Usafi continued to glare at Zira.

"After all that I have done for you. After all the years of treating you like my daughter, you turn your back on me and betray me like this." Zira roared at Usafi who merely spat at Zira and said,

"Daughter? Ha! I was never a daughter to you. I was merely a pawn in your plans and nothing more. That is all I have been to you since the day you killed my mother." Zira's eyes widened as another of her secrets were blown. "Kali saw this."

"Surprised that she knows, Zira?" Zira looked at Kali and snarled.

"And what lie did you feed her to make her think I killed her mother?"

"No lies. Only the truth that came from her father Chaka who mentioned you killing Msala the same day we found Usafi"

"Chaka? Please! He has been dead for years! You are lying!"

"Wrong again, Zira. I can describe him if I must. He is a tan lion with a brown mane and sapphire blue eyes."

"Chaka is alive?" asked Sarabi as she looked at the group in front of her.

"Sadly, he isn't, Mom. He protected me for all these years and died at the fangs of the same three cheetahs which Zira sent to kill me.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Zira. You would kill a cub's mother and pretend to care for her, all to achieve your own goals. That is just sick." Scar said while still being pinned. Kali looked down at his Uncle's attempts to take blame off of him and said,

"You are no better than her, Murderer." Scar's eyes for the first time showed fear towards Kali as he saw his favorite nephew look at him with vengeance in his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Kali?" His brother asked with confusion in his eyes. Kali looked behind and saw that the pride was also curious as to what was about to be said.

"Tell them the Truth!" He said to his uncle.

"The truth? The truth is in the eye of the behold… "Before he could finish, Kali pressed his paw into Scar's throat.

"Alright, ALRIGHT." Scar said with a struggle before whispering, "I did it."

"So they can hear you." Kali said with much more emphasis and he got closer in his uncle's face to which decided that he couldn't back out of the truth now and got bold and declared,

"I KILLED MUFASA!"

At the moment of his announcement, the whole pride's expressions began changing into those of intense rage. At the same time, the hyena hordes moved and began attacking the Princes. Normally, Kali would have been prepared for this, but now he was completely outnumbered as they tackled him and surrounded Simba and Usafi as well.

Kali was lost in what appeared to be a sea of hyenas. He tried, to thrash them off, but was greatly outnumbered. Feeling as if a bolder had fallen on top of him, he gasped for air under their crushing weight. Although his mane protected his jugular with every paw swipe and bite attempt to kill him from Scars army of hyenas, it decreased. As a large hyena was about to make this his last breath, Kali saw Nala launch herself at the dog, simultaneously using her hind legs to free the golden prince.

"Stop laying on you asses boys. I did not travel though a desert twice for you two lay here and look pretty." Nala says sarcastically as she continues to swat away approaching hyenas

Kali chuckled as he spotted Scar and Zira attempt to sneak away. Zira was being held back by Kusudi and Ufisa, who clawed at her mercilessly, but were soon hidden by the army of hyenas. He looked up and saw Rafiki standing on the ledge above and crying a war cry while raising his staff above his head. He then jumped down and landed between six hyenas. He began hitting them with his staff and performing various martial art movements against the opposing hyenas. The next to last one lunged at him and he merely performed a roundhouse kick which hit the hyena in the face and sent him flying. He then struck a pose and said 'Roadhouse' before finally sucker punching the hyena that was approaching him from behind.

"At least he will be able to help the pride hold those filthy dogs off." He said as he turned his attention back to Usafi. He roared and then charged at the hyenas that held down his beloved. The hyenas saw the angry giant of a lion coming towards them and immediately abandoned the lioness they were pinning. But again, one got bold and still tried to kill his Usafi. He roared even louder and leaped at the creature. He easily shoved the hyena away and slashed its throat with his claws and it crumpled instantly. Seeing it was dead, he turned to check on his love. They nuzzled each other as they saw the other was alright. Kali had not received any injuries from his attack, but Usafi had received a few lacerations to her sides that were almost invisible because of her red fur.

"Are you alright?" Kali asked as he smelled the blood coming from her.

"I am fine, Kali. I thought I told you I can handle myself." She said with annoyance and a roll of her eyes.

"Well you were on the ground and you are bleeding so I wanted to see if you were ok." He said with a smirk that mirrored his brothers and then nuzzled her. Still annoyed, she happily returned the gesture. They were quickly interrupted by the blood curdling screech from a voice that made Kali's blood run cold. They looked to the source and what they saw almost broke Kali's spirit.

"NO! It can't be. Great Kings it can't be." Kali begged as he looked at the scene before him.

Fisa was crying as she just witnessed Zira murder her brother, Kusudi. Kali saw Kusudi's body, which was flawless except for the 4 large puncture wounds on his throat, which almost made him break down. Tears of loss began to flow from both his and Usafi's eyes.

At the same time as he saw Kusudi's body, several images filled his mind, '_he heard his father's roar as he fell from the edge after Scar's betrayal', _he saw _'Msala's body after being killed by Zira' _and finally_ 'he smelled the blood of Chaka, his brother who had died at the fangs of Kuchin'_. Zira had once again taken something from both of them, only this time, like with Msala and Chaka, they would never be able to get it back. Kali's tears however quickly became hot with rage as he saw Zira preparing to lunge at Ufisa, his little sister.

"FISA!" He roared once again and lunged at Zira. She quickly swung her body and they met in midair and began to roll around viciously. Usafi moved to comfort Ufisa while Kali and Zira broke apart and then began to circle each other.

"I should never have used those cheetahs to kill you. They were too weak of spirit, hence how you could convince Kuchin to betray me. Well, this time I will kill you myself. Then, I will kill Ufisa and then finally I will kill your beloved Usafi." She said with a vicious tone.

Kali merely glared at her with his white eyes which had become as cold and hard as diamonds and replied.

"You will not touch them, ZIRA!" They then lunged for each other and began to battle ferociously. The battle was almost equal. Zira was driven by her rage towards Kali and was one of the most skilled huntresses in the pride. Those two things combined made her a formidable opponent. However, Kali had years of fighting experience, his hunting skills which he had honed from his days as a cub, his immense size, and his keen mind, all combined with his determination to protect his family made him more than Zira's equal. This was clearly reflected in their fight.

Zira circled him repeatedly all the while clawing at his legs so as to cripple him. Kali merely responded by sweeping his left forepaw under Zira's legs and caused her to lose her balance. She quickly regained her footing and made to pounce on Kali, but he responded by taking the attack head on, using his massive body to turn Zira's own attack against her. She fell back dizzy from colliding with Kali's heavily muscled body and Kali took advantage of this by rushing forward and biting into Zira's ear and then ripping his head back quickly. The sudden action resulted in Kali tearing away a piece of Zira's ear. This would forever leave a notch in Zira's ear. Her eyes looked to Kali with pain and rage and she once again lunged at him, but in her rage she had made a critical mistake. He reacted by catching her midair with his left forepaw and held her tightly in the air by her neck. She began struggling to get free, but was unable to overpower the lion.

"KILL HER, KALI! SHE DESERVES IT AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO KUSUDI." Ufisa said with great rage and sadness as she saw her brother holding Zira by the throat. He heard her pleas, raised his other forepaw and unsheathed his white claws. He was about to slice her throat open when he saw something that stopped him. Zira also noticed this and her eyes went wide with fear.

Scar had just fallen from the peak of Pride Rock and had landed at the very bottom of the great rock formation. At first, he thought his uncle had died from the fall, but was not surprised when he saw him stir and then raise his head. He then saw several hyenas beginning to surround his brown furred uncle. Scar at first looked happy to see the hyenas until he saw the hungry looks on their faces. His eyes went wide with fear and he began pleading with the hyenas for mercy, but his pleas went unheard and he was immediately attacked by all the hungry hyenas that began devouring him alive. Kali realized that his uncle must have blamed the hyenas for all the crimes he had committed when he was confronted by Simba. The hyenas did not like being double crossed and thus paid him back. Kali then looked back to Zira who was still in his grip. Her eyes had lost their rage and were now filled with sorrow and pain at seeing her mate devoured before her eyes. He released her and then looked down on her with concern and knowing and said.

"Scar died because he did not accept responsibility for his crimes and instead let his greed blind him and let himself betray his comrades and lost their trust. You have also paid for your crimes against me and this pride. I will let you live with the memory of seeing your beloved Scar killed." Her red eyes were shifty, but never left his, "Remember Zira: death consumes the hateful, the greedy, the traitors, the demons and the careless." He then turned back to his wife and embraced his sister so that he could comfort her for the loss of her brother. She cried fiercely into his mane and he too cried at the loss of Kusudi who he always treated like a little brother and knew that his spirit had joined his father's in the eternal kingdom of the Great Kings of the Past. Ufisa eventually stopped sobbing and they all felt something fall on each of their heads. It was rain.

Rain began to fall from the skies in vast amounts and Kali saw this as a sign that the Kings of the Past had accepted the events that had happened and that the dark days were finally over. He then saw his brother walking down from the peak and immediately rushed to embrace him. Both of them held onto each other so tightly that it seemed they would never separate, that is until Kali forced them to separate and sadly told Simba and the pride whom had just arrived to greet the returned Princes, a sad revelation.

"Kusudi didn't survive the fight." Kali said as he was consumed by the pain of loss again. Sarabi nuzzled him sympathetically while Sarafina went over to Usafi and tried to comfort her adopted daughter and Fisa. The young couples then greeted each other with a bitter sweet nuzzle. Simba then turned to Kali who looked at him with pity, "I am sorry about Kusudi, Kali."

"Thanks, but do not worry I know that our father is taking good care of him now that he has joined the great kings." Simba nodded and then changed the subject at hand.

"Speaking of kings, who gets the throne?"

"You should take it, Simba. After all, father confirmed my suspicions as a cub." Kali replied. Simba smiled, but replied by saying.

"Yes, but I ran away from my responsibilities. You ran away to protect our family." Kali rolled his eyes at this and simply said.

"Simba, you ran because of a crime that you did not commit. Besides, my reason was not completely selfless. I knowingly abandoned our pride and did not watch over it as you thought I would. The true reason I ran, was not the oath, but to escape. That's not how a king acts." He hoped his statement would cause his brother to accept the throne. But to his dismay, he was wrong.

"Kali, you are better in so many. I could never hope to measure up to you." Simba exclaimed. Kali was beginning to grow annoyed with his brother's arguing and said.

"Simba, 'A king is not what he is, but what he isn't'. Even if I have qualities you claim I have, you're destined for the job. You were always better at interpreting the needs of others and the kingdom," Kali paused and sighed "just like Dad. So suck it up and take the damn throne." The golden lion took in what his brother smirked and then said,

"Alright. I will be king, but my first official order as king is that you rule alongside me." Kali and the pride looked at Simba with disbelief and merely remained silent. Since he was the king, Simba had the right and the power to do so and Kali was trying to think of a way to weasel out of it when he recalled what he said to his brother when his father approached them about the throne when they were cubs. '_His destiny was to be by his brother's side and give him guidance that would make him the greatest king in the Pride Lands history'._ He then remembered how in the oasis, his reflection had only shown _half of him_ there and how it meant he was incomplete without Simba. Kali realize that what Simba was asking was perfectly logical and nodded to him in agreement. The two brothers then began walking towards the promontory until they came across Rafiki who had a big smile on his face.

"It is time." The grey mandrill said as the brothers stopped before him. Chancing at some payback, Kali smirked and asked,

"Time for what? For Simba to get hit with your stick again?" Kali said with a laugh. Never the less, his brother hugged the baboon, then turned to his brother,

"That was not funny, Kali." said Simba who made a pouty face while Kali smirked. Another second later, Kali felt a great pain on his head as Rafiki whacked him with the stick.

"What the heck was that for you crazy monkey?" Kali asked Rafiki while rubbing his tender head. Simba, all the while was laughing.

"That was for messing with your brother when you both should be up there." Rafiki said while pointing his staff towards the promontory.

"OK, Ok. We're going." Kali said with a growl and then began the ascent with his brother. As they reached the top, feeling the weight of the cold rain bearing down on them, the brothers looked up into the sky.

"You ready for this?" Simba asked as he looked at the sky.

"No, but then again, I don't have a choice do I?" Kali asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. Not according to me." Simba said with a chuckle which caused Kali to roll his eyes.

Kali and Simba saw the skies part and reveal the night sky which once again reflected off of Kali's fur and made him seem like he was white instead of silver. He and Simba then heard their Father's voice in their heads saying _'Remember'_. The brothers looked to each other and accepted their places as the new Kings of the Pride Lands. Simba started to roar, which was soon joined by Kali. The lionesses and Ufisa then roared to accept their new kings and the future that their rule would bring.

* * *

**Author: So we are finally done with our story. Wrong. There is still one more chapter left to read.**

**Swahili:**

**Inafanya nini Mfalme?**

**Ujasiri au ukali?**

**Jibu ni kwamba mfalme lazima kuwa mkali na maamuzi yote lakini lazima pia kuonyesha ujasiri wakati kiburi anahisi hofu.**


	21. Epilogue: The Cubs

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters.

I do not own the following characters but have prior permission from the author, Nala-Nay to use them:

**Hiassen**

The characters I do own are as follows (For now):

**Kali** (Fierce)

**Usafi** (Purity)

**Kusudi** (Purpose)

**Ufisa** (Variation of Ufisadi which means Mischief)

**Nurisha** (Shine Light Upon)

**Hafsa** (Sound Judgment)

**Maji** (Water or is a variation of mwuaji which means slayer)

* * *

**The Cubs**

*Four Moons Later*

"I can't believe how fast the cubs have been able to turn this place around." Commented Sarabi as she sat on top of the summit of Pride Rock with Sarafina. Her eyes wandered across the vast plains, which had almost completely recovered.

"Well they are not cubs anymore, they are Kings and Queens." Sarafina chimed in playfully, but felt a sense of loss, as her cubs no longer needed her. "Nala and Usafi have taken to the role as queens of the pride lands almost effortlessly. Don't you agree?"

"They certainly have made my boys' job a lot easier. But it still astonishes me how well they have been able to work together. I mean, the idea of four rulers of a pride is practically unheard of, but it appears to be like second nature." Sarabi said proudly. Her mind shifted to their first month of ruling the kingdom. Her two sons viscously defended one another whenever their right to rule was questioned. Their father would definitely be proud seeing the rulers they have become. She knew she was.

As Sarafina gazed at the vast number of herds of animals below, it warmed her heart to see how much love they had from their subjects. She knew her daughters played a large role in this, when they took over the hunting party. With the old hunting laws reinstated, and reasonable rationing, the herds regained the trust of the Pride Land monarchy. But now that they were mothers themselves, she could not be more proud of them. "Come on Sarabi. We better get these old bones moving if we are going to be able to fuss over the grand cubs before the presentation."

"I call first dibs. You got to see your cubs grow up, now let me cherish them."

_Meanwhile, in the den Nala and Usafi are taking a well-earned rest, while reminiscing about the past few months._

"Do you hear that?" asked Usafi

"What?" Nala asked curiously, raising her head from the cool den floor.

"Silence." Usafi replied. Her three little bundles of fur had only been born ten days prior. Two girls and a boy. The first lioness born was named Hafsa (Sound Judgment). She had her father's silver pelt and her mother's deep violet eyes. The youngest of the trio, was a lioness named Nurisha (Shine Light Upon). She was gifted with a surprising snow white fur pelt and her father's shining white eyes.

But then there was their middle cub, and only son, Maji (Water). His fur was a pitch black color that reminded Kali and her of the night sky. His eyes were not as joyous a surprise. They were the same emerald eyes that Scar had possessed. This worried both set of young parents, as those eyes still plagued many of their nightmares, but the grandmothers were able to shrug this off.

"I swear Kopa has the lungs of a fully grown lion." Nala chimed in as she watched her golden prince's chest slowly rise and fall just like the tides, as he slept. He had only opened his eyes for the first time this morning, to reveal that he had inherited her stunning aqua eyes. He also had her dusty brown tail tuff, but besides these traits, he was the spitting image of his father.

"Yeah that he does!" Usafi said as she smiled at her nephew. A funny thought came to mind and she asked, "How did Simba react when you told him you were pregnant?"

"He was silent at first when I told him, but then he nuzzled me so hard I thought I'd fall over." Nala said with a laugh, in which Usafi joined her in.

"That sounds like Simba. Always a cub inside."

"Yep! That he is. How did Kali react when you told him?" She asked Usafi with a smile and Usafi had a big smirk on her face.

"Total opposite!"

"Really?" Nala asked with surprise.

"Sort of. When I told him that he was going to be a father, he went as stiff a board. He must have stayed like that for almost an hour before he finally came to his senses."

"That sounds hard to believe when it comes to the ever confident Kali."

"I kid you not. But it gets better."

"What?!"

"After he came to his senses, he responded just like Simba. But that is not the best part,"

"I swear those two more alike than they like to admit." Nala said with a chuckle.

"That they are, but Kali gave me another surprise when I told him more news about the pregnancy." Usafi had another smirk on her muzzle wider than the previous one.

"What else could he have done?"

"I told him that Rafiki said we were expecting triplets and he actually vomited when it hit home with him."

"No way!"

"Yes way Sis! I could easily smell the antelope we had caught earlier as he hurled." She then got a mischievous look on her face as she leaned closer to her sister. "I even jokingly asked if he was pregnant as well after all the vomiting. The poor guy fainted right before we started climbing Pride Rock. I guess it was too much at once."

"Kings Above! You are a mess sis!" Nala said with a shake of her head and a repressed chuckle.

"It is your fault I am like that! Besides can you blame me with his reaction?"

"Kali was really that bad? I would have expected that from Simba, but not him. He was always so level headed and acted like an adult when we were cubs. He even stayed level headed during the battle with Scar, being a father and he acts like a nervous cub the first time they are left alone!" Nala laughed and Usafi could not help but join.

As the laughing died down both of the young queens sighed. Usafi then broke the silence once more. "The time really does fly doesn't it? It seems like only yesterday we were cubs and happily playing with Kali and Simba, or learning to hunt under Scar's reign. Now we have cubs of our own and are Queens of the Pride Lands."

"Now I feel old." Nala sighed

"Say, do you remember before all this madness of us being mothers happened?" Usafi sighed dreamily, as she rests her dreary eyes.

"Barely. Simba was always watching me and making sure I was kept safe. There were so many things I actually forgot while I was pregnant. I have no clue how that poor lion put up with me for so long." Nala chuckled "But I will never forget my wedding night."

"It was truly gorgeous. I still can't believe how many fireflies were out. It was as if they were dancing around the two of you." Usafi added, with her eyes remaining shut.

"It felt so surreal, but I am sure you felt the same way when Kali proposed." Nala replied, and slightly raised her head. With all the distractions of rebuilding a kingdom and caring for her little Kopa, she had not had the time to hear all the details.

"It was spectacular."

"Details?" Nala asked.

"Oh I don't know if I should!" Usafi said in a teasing tone.

"Come on Sis! Don't make me beg!" Nala said with a pleading tone.

"Sorry Nala! Not convinced, besides I am immune to after growing up with you." Usafi then saw Nala get a big smile on her face and Usafi raised her eyebrow. _What is she thinking?_

"Ok! Then, if you won't tell me then I guess I can tell Tama and Kula about all the times you flirted with the guys behind their backs." Usafi froze. _How did she know about that?_

_"_How did you find out?"

"I asked the boys about it one day, and Tojo blew your cover."

"_Damn it Tojo!" Usafi growled under her breath._

"I am sure Tama would have no trouble telling Kali about it."

This made Usafi's eyes go as wide as melons. She knew that Tama had a big mouth and eventually news of this would reach Kali. He would probably read it wrong and give the guys hell. _Why is Nala so smart?_ _"_Fine I will tell you. You peeping cub!"

"Finally!"

"Kali was so amazing, Nala. He had planned everything out so well" Usafi said with utter pride at the mention of her mate and joy at the memory of the proposal.

"Don't keep me in suspense. " Nala pleaded like an impatient cub who wanted to go outside during a downpour.

"Well he woke me up just before dawn and led me away from Pride Rock. I was really tired and yet really happy at the same time. I was really confused when we just stopped a mile from the border. I was going to yell at him for waking me early, until the sun began to rise and then I saw it." Usafi paused as she recalled the memory.

"Saw what sis?"

"An entire meadow of beautiful flowers that shined brighter than the stars, as the sun continued to rise. Kali had bowed his head and then raised it to look at me."

"What happened next?"

"He told me that every day he lived in the Hill Lands and looked at the sunset, he thought of me and felt like I was there with him in spirit. He then asked me if I'd become his queen." She hesitated before adding "We were then together in a way that was more than spiritual way."

"I knew the fact you had 3 cubs could not had been the reason for them to come a few weeks early. But that sounds beautiful Usafi!"

"It really was."

"Well it took you long enough to tell me." The beige lioness said sarcastically.

"Tell her what?" asked Sarafina as she strolls into the den with Sarabi following close behind.

"How Kali Proposed." Nala said to their mother. She knew the two older lionesses were longing to spend time with their grand cubs, but they insisted on giving the young queens time alone with their new families to allow them time to bond.

Just as Sarabi was about to chime in about how she helped Kali plan it, she was interrupted by her sons, who both approached their young families. "Hey, don't I get to hold one of my grand cubs?" Sarabi stated playfully.

"Of course Mom. I am sure Nurisha would love to be held by her Grandmother." Kali replied

Sarabi then lied down, while Kali walked over and picked up Nurisha by her scruff and then placed her in Sarabi's (gradmother's) paws. The little cub whined a bit before Sarabi nuzzled her, and the cub soon found peaceful sleep.

"She is such a beautiful cub. She looks so much like you." Sarabi said as she looked down at her sleeping granddaughter.

"I know. She looks like her mother as well." Kali said and then he looked at Nurisha with pride. She was a perfect mix of both his and Usafi's best qualities. The cub's pelt and eyes were as white as Kali's mane, but her structure was Usafi's, seems to make her look like a little bundle of light, instead of a little bundle of fur.

His eyes then moved to his other daughter who was currently being held by Fisa, whom had somehow managed to sneak into the group. Though she sunk into a bit of depression after the loss of her twin brother, Kusudi, her new nieces and nephews managed to put a spring in her step.

"How is my little Hafsa?" He said as he walked over and nuzzled his eldest. The little cub mewed and bopped his nose with her paw.

"She is doing just fine, Silver! Her Aunt Fisa is watching over her." Fisa smiled at her niece and licked the little cub who purred at the attention from her spotted aunt and nuzzled her chest.

"And my tough little tough guy?" Kali said with a smile as he nuzzled his son, Maji who lay in Usafi's paws. Maji purred in contentment.

"I don't know. I think Kopa already has the upper paw over him." Commented Simba as Kopa swiped at his tail.

"You must be very proud." Kali said with a chuckle, but still genially to his brother and sister in law, who beamed at the cub's antics.

"We are." Nala said warmly as she licked her son's forehead which caused him to purr.

"I hate to say it, but believe Kopa will be more trouble than you two combined." Kali said with a big grin.

"Hey!" The couple in unison.

"I kid, I kid." Kali said through a laugh. But only he knew it was a nervous laugh. As hard as he tried to stay in the moment, he was distracted by Zira. Zazu had informed him that Zira was pregnant, after being spotted coming from the Outlands. This caused great tension for him. He feared that she would cause a war in the name of Scar. And if Hiassen, returned, he would most likely team up with Zira and try to seek revenge. _And this time, he had a earth shattering weakness; his cubs_.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his brother clear his throat and gesture to the opening of the den. Rafiki had appeared in the entrance and began performing the ritual to mark the new heirs' to the throne. Once he was finished, he once again moved aside and allowed the new parents to take their new cubs to the promontory.

Kali took Maji into his mouth while Simba took Kopa, Nala took Hafsa and Usafi picked up Nurisha and then carried them out. As they approached the promontory, they all looked into the sky and saw the image of lost loved ones. Mufasa, Mohatu, Jolina, Chaka (Ni) and Msala watched over them. They had the biggest smiles on their faces as they looked at their newborn relatives. Feeling the pride in the spirits faces, the four kings and queens of the Pride Lands then held their heads up high and presented the new hairs of the Pride Lands. The herds all broke into uproars of excitement, before bowing to the new future rulers. The Pride then roared in collaboration for the promising times that would come.

As Kali held up his son Maji, he made a solemn vow to himself that he would make sure his cubs would turn out better than the king before him, especially his son. The last the recovering kingdom needed need was another Scar fiasco on his paws. He did not believe his son was like Scar and merely saw the green eyes as a sign that his son was sort of like his Uncle's second chance at having a proper childhood. So he prayed anyway.

_However, he had almost forgotten one thing: Mohatu had warned him that there was darkness, the first was Scar and the other had yet to be born._ He wondered if maybe it was his son, then recalled Zira's infinite madness. He feared the prophecy, that would make of her unborn cub even more dangerous than Scar.

The Parrents then walked back to the base of pride rock and placed their cubs, back between their mothers' paws. Kali felt all of his stress melt away when he saw the sun. It was shining bright and there was not a cloud in the sky.

"Hard to believe that just a few moons ago, you were messing around in some jungle and I was living as a rogue with Ni. Now look at us." Kali said to his brother.

"I know. Our father was a good ruler and together these lands will become just as it good as it once was, if not better." Simba said confidently

"That is if our cubs don't kill us from exhaustion first." Kali joked and then they both laughed.

_The spirits in the background sing as they watch the presentation:_

_TILL WE FIND OUR PLAAAACCEEE__  
ON THE PATH UNWINDING  
IN THE CIRRRRRRCLEEEEEE  
THE CIRCLE OF LIIIIIIFFFFFEE._

_"Give it a rest! MY cubs and Kopa are trying to sleep!" Kali roared at the spirits._

_"Kali! Be quiet! The cubs are trying to sleep. "He heard Simba, Nala, Usafi and the grandmothers yell in unison._

_ Kali rolled his eyes._

_"Oh the joys of marriage and parenthood !"_

* * *

**Author: So Kali and Simba have brought the Pride Lands back to normal and they are now both parents. Maji is already distrusted because of having his great uncle's eyes and how will this shape his future? Which of four cubs do you like best?**

**To all those who have followed this story up till this point may I say thank you! I greatly appreciate my first Beta(Prologue to Chapter 2) and cover page designer SteelLark, my lovely Beta queenlionesses (Chapters 3 onward), Nala-Nay, Brasta Septim and all of you who have reviewed. **

**If there are any questions that you have about why I created this story, the characters, or whatever. Please submit them in a review! A Bonus chapter is to come, with the story, behind the story, artwork and more.**


	22. Words from the Author

This is a page designated for simply explaining things about my story.

Inspiration

First off, the inspiration for my story is actually based off a dream I had as a kid where I dreamed me and Simba were born as brothers and had adventures according to the Lion King story.

Kali

The basis for Kali: When I came up with Kali, I decided I wanted to create my own unique kind of lion because most stories focus on albinos, golden brown, brown, tawny, the occasional white or a black lion. Thus I made Kali a silver lion with a white mane and white eyes because it looks like an inverted Simba. Simba is a golden lion with a fiery red mane and fiery red eyes. Gold and silver, snow and fire, night and is how it works between Kali and Simba. The basis forKali's personality is based off of my own along with the idea I came up with of what a cub would be like with traits of both Scar and Mufasa. Kali has Scar's brains and smart mouth butMufasa's bulk, wisdom and kind heart. For those of you wondering what the blessing was that Uru spoke about, it wasKali's white eyes that were his blessing. They were originally supposed to be orange eyes like Sarabi when I came up with the idea that sometimes the kings interact directly with their living descendants.

Usafi

The basis for the character Usafi is that I got the name from a story called Death of a Prince by TomMaier. I only took the name not his character. The basis for her color is the idea that if a lion like Simba and Mufasa can have red fur, why can't a lioness? Thus Usafi was made into a red lioness. Her personality is what I would call a mix of Nala, Sarafina, Simba and Zira'spersonalities.

Kusudi and Ufisa

Kusudi and Ufisa were originally meant to be Kali and Usafi'sadopted cubs when they themselves were cub's but I eventually decided with help from my beta queenlionesses that it would be better that the cheetah cubs were adopted by another lioness. In one draft, Ufia was going to be adopted by Sarabi, and Kusudi by Sarafina. After a few edits, Naanda came into the though they were raised by Kali's and Simba's aunt, the 4 new rulers of the Pride Lands were so close to these cubs, that they saw them as younger siblings.

The villains

The villains like Kuchin, Kumsa, Matata and Pepo were based off of some of my nightmares and an actual crazy aunt that I myself have. She has three sides to her, hence three cheetah females. Kumsa was meant to be Kali's first physical trial and a sign of his fearless nature and strong paternal instinct. I basedKumsa off of my idea of Sabor from Tarzan.

Kali's Scar

The scar which I gave Kali was my idea of showing that Scar was still good in some ways despite his obvious insanity. It was my way of giving Kali a scar like his uncle, but one he could be proud of.

Jolina and Mohatu

The scene where I have Jolina and Mohatu talking to Kali during his exile is my idea of spiritual interaction on a physical level and also to give Kali his own unique otherworldly visit from the grave. Similar to those of Mufasa's and Simba's in the movie.

Kali's Cubs Design

The three cubs of Kali and Usafi. Nurisha and Hafsa are based on different variations of my original designs for Kali and Usafi. I originally thought to make Usafi, Simba's twin sister and make Kali Nala's white furred little brother when I came up with the theory of brothers like night and day as I described above. Majion the other hand was an original idea. I thought about the idea that eventually one of the royal cubs would inherit some of Scar's features and thus I created Maji. How this will affect his future? You will have to wait for his story.

**Cubs Names**

In the original draft, Kali's daughters were going to have different names. His eldest daughter, -, with the silver pelt was going to be named Malaika. This name means angel. His youngest daughter, , with the snow white pelt was going to be named Maisha. This name means Life. They were changed to the new names, to avoid any confusion on who was helped me realize I confused you enough with Usafi and Ufisa (fisa).

As a note to all of you expecting a sequel, I will announce that I am planning a sequel but have not decided on a release date as of yet, though I may begin posting on Halloween or Thanksgiving and Christmas at the latest. I am offering to allow other readers submit their own characters to possibly be included into my sequel Blood in the Water as long as they PM me the details. Also, be on the lookout for my first Lion King Crossover Simba: The Lion Avatar which is a cross between The Lion King and Avatar The Last Airbender and my first Lion King one-shot called simply Mother.

Photos Links Below

Adult Kali- Kali by Asante:

art/Kali-399360589

Cub Kali and Artist own character playing- Kali bytherashedapride

art/The-Silver-Prince-and-White-Princess-394775738 

Kali with Kopa and an alternate OC resting on Pride Rock-Crossover gift by therashedapride

art/Crossover-gift-395158579

Usafi pinning kali (scene from Chapter 3)- Tale of Two Kings: Kali and Usafi by queenlionesses

art/Tale-of-Two-Kings-Kali-and-Usafi-392198771?ga_ submit_new=10%253A1379023303&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1

Last but certainly not least, the cover photo- Tale of the Kings by Ze-Ze

art/Tale-of-the-Kings-366860383

I would like to thank the following for all of their support and reviews:

Anonymous 13 B

Greg M94

Jonny 2b

Zero Unit RGB

SteelLark

Macora Prime

Asante

TomMaier

IxoxoheartoxoxNuka

queenlionesses

Brasta Septim

Thingsareweird

CSIMentalistTLKLover

Gemini Gemelo

ILoveTama

Watership's Nightwish Rat

Kaladion

EmeraldDreamer96

SweetchinMusic115

Lionblaze and Jayfeather

Nala-Nay

Simbaanaya.


End file.
